Mr & Mrs Smith
by WhoMe-2
Summary: The Doctor and Rose pose as husband and wife while investigating strange happenings surrounding a couple's retreat. The situation may prove dangerous on an altogether different level, threatening a slow death by escalating tension as the boundaries of their relationship are pushed to the limit.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **This story, which takes place after an AU deviation from Doomsday, has been on my to-write list for ages and is basically just an excuse for Ten/Rose UST. So if you're looking for something plottier, best move on now. ;) It will also be told from Rose's POV, keeping her guessing as to the Doctor's inner thoughts on certain aspects…until a particular point when it all becomes quite clear. And fair warning, the rating will eventually apply.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A dazzling green light streaked across a moonless night sky, its trail shimmering like a string of blazing emeralds. The light descended and settled gently upon a serene expanse of water, the unearthly glow fading away.

A man and woman emerged from the thick fog that rolled off the lakeside scene, dressed in the traditional clothing of the planet upon which they had landed, as if they belonged. As if they were harmless.

"Planet Earth," the man pronounced, beholding his surroundings with an air of accomplished satisfaction.

"Our people's future," the woman beside him solemnly proclaimed.

The man turned to the woman at his side, linking his fingers with hers. "Perhaps in time we will possess the might and power to harvest and integrate the entire race."

She faced him, placing a fond hand on his cheek as she smiled. "Oh, Jarvis my love, always such ambition. But this is certainly the beginnings."

They fell silent as the sound of feet running swiftly down the lake's rocky shore was heard. The approach grew louder until a young man came into sight, skidding to a halt upon seeing them.

"Did either of you see that?" he panted, gesturing skyward. "It was so close! Some sort of light! Like…like a meteor, but…but this was _different_!"

The man and woman exchanged a secret smile.

"We didn't see a thing. I'm sure there's nothing to be concerned about."

-:-:-:-

Rose Tyler could summarize her life using two simple words: _Never_ _Boring_. She helped save planets and civilizations as a full-time job, ran for her life on an almost daily basis, and her occasional downtime usually consisted of being held captive in one type of prison or another. It was life with the Doctor – mad, thrilling, dizzying and dangerous. And she wouldn't miss it for the world.

But once in a while, it was also nice to catch her breath. To relax. To re-center and reconnect with her human roots. There was really only one place in the entire universe where that could be achieved, and that place was home. Though she now considered her primary home to be a magnificent ship that traversed all of Time and Space, a part of her heart would always belong to planet Earth, South London, the Powell Estate and, specifically, her mum.

It had been close to a month since she and the Doctor had made a stop back on Earth to visit Jackie Tyler. Or near enough, at least. It was sometimes hard to keep track of time's linear progression when it came to a life of time travel.

The Doctor had, of course, carried out his obligatory whinging at the suggestion, offering a myriad of alternatives…

"_Why visit plain old boring run-of-the-mill Earth when there are so many noteworthy sequels, Rose?! New Earth was just the tip of the iceberg. We've been to New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York, but have you stopped to consider all the in-between versions still to see? Oh! And then there's the lovely little planet known as Home Sweet Home. Literally, a place capable of recreating any home environment you desire. Brilliant! The telepathic interface scans your brain to dig out the needed info… What? Don't look at me like that, Rose. Have I ever steered you wrong? Hold on. Don't answer that. Annnyway, your homey little council flat could be recreated for you down to the very last detail. Including a holographic version of your mum! Mind you, that's not exactly a selling point. But still… A hologram surpasses the alternative…"_

And so he'd rambled. Futilely. In the end, she'd won and he'd grudgingly agreed for a stopover at Jackie's. Despite the Doctor's show of anti-domestics, Rose suspected that he secretly enjoyed the visits to home. In his own dysfunctional way, he was a part of the family; and she knew it had been a _very_ long time since he'd had anything close.

Part of the Doctor's current reluctance, however, might've been due to the trouble they had encountered during their last visit to Jackie's. The immense battle between the Daleks and Cybermen had been much too close a call. Yet the harrowing events that transpired were also part of the reason they owed Jackie a visit, considering the sacrifice she had made in choosing to remain here. She had given up the offer of a parallel world – with its readymade life and love – in order to remain with her daughter.

After the dust had settled and final choices had been made, Rose had asked the Doctor if there was a chance a doorway to the parallel world could ever open again. He'd explained that the walls of Reality would have to once again be compromised in order for that to happen, which was highly unlikely.

In her life with the Doctor, however, Rose had come to learn that highly unlikely meant fairly possible. It wasn't her wish for the divide between realities to be in danger. But a lone version Pete Tyler was still out there…and a lone Jackie Tyler was still here. Maybe traveling the limitless expanse of the universe had put a stroke of fantastical whimsy in Rose, but she liked to think the story of Peter and Jacqueline Tyler was far from over, no matter how unlikely another chance encounter might be – and despite her mum's final pronouncement on the matter.

"_I've had twenty years without you, so button it! I'm not leavin' her." _

Rose's heart warmed whenever she thought back on Jackie's fierce motherly devotion, but it shuddered over the darker details of that day. She still trembled when recalling those final perilous moments, and how the three of them had clung to the Magna-Clamps, she and her mum on the right and the Doctor on the left. If her mum hadn't been there to help hold her fast as Rose had reset the slipped lever, she didn't even want to think about the fate that might have otherwise befallen her.

The Doctor no doubt felt the same way in wanting to banish such a grim thought, and his reluctance over a return visit was likely due in part to his avoidance tendencies when it came to unpleasant memories. If that was the case, he needed to move on from the fear and memory of that fateful day. Plus, Rose figured even the Doctor needed some downtime now and then. The respite from running for their lives would likely do them both some good.

Rose was already looking forward to her mum's sheppard's pie as she assisted the Doctor in keeping the flux capacitor on an even keel as he piloted the TARDIS to 21st century Earth.

The routine trip was a little rougher than expected, though; and she had trouble just staying on her feet as they jostled their way out of the Vortex.

"Something wrong?" she called over to the Doctor, who was currently stabilizing a spindly lever with the toe of his trainer while stretching his lanky form to reach a square dial halfway across the other side.

"There seems to be a concentration of warp field…residue within this timestream," he replied with a distracted frown. "Passing through is giving the TARDIS a bit of indigestion."

"Residue?"

With a practiced kick, he flipped the lever he'd been stabilizing and lowered his foot. "Mmm."

"That another technical term?"

"Highly."

"So what's it mean?" she queried as he completed the landing sequence.

"Emissions from a Gamma-Four warp engine passed fairly recently through this same timestream, but its trail wasn't very clean. Relatively rudimentary technology, as warp engines go."

"Where'd it come from?" she asked next.

"Dunno. Sectors throughout the universe use Gamma-Four engine drives, so that doesn't exactly narrow the possibilities. And the field itself has now dispersed, leaving an obscured end point. But it passed very near to our same course, apparently. That's why we encountered the remains of the stream as we exited the Vortex. Whoever it was had a course set for Earth."

The jostling came to a stop, signaling their arrival. Rose momentarily put the anomaly at the back of her mind and was ready to go greet her mum, but the Doctor was already wholly absorbed in this new distraction. She inwardly sighed. So much for a little R&R.

She rounded the console and stood beside the Doctor at the monitor. "Do you think it's dangerous? Someone or something up to no good?"

"Hard to say," he absently responded.

"Well, over dinner we can ask Mum if she's heard of anything suspicious goin' on lately," Rose suggested, redirecting back to the reason they were here in the first place. After all, the possibility of aliens on Earth was far from a new occurrence at this point, and not necessarily a reason to go into Mauve Alert and jettison their immediate plans.

The Doctor looked up from the monitor, scowling. "Jackie Tyler is hardly on my list of credible sources of information," he replied dryly.

"Oi! That's my mum," she chastised. "Besides, all your alien tech isn't tellin' you anything definite, so it looks like you'll just have to take the 'domestic approach.'" She smirked at his grimace, then couldn't resist adding coyly, "But taking the domestic approach isn't always so bad. 'Cause if I recall, that's what you like about me."

"Weeell," he drawled, casually pocketing his hands and giving her an easy grin, "one of a great many things on my list of Rose-Tyler-Likability Factors."

Rose was momentarily taken aback by his frank declaration. "Thanks," she chuckled, blushing faintly. Her eyes then widened slightly. "Hold on…you actually have a _list_?"

"Mmm," he responded with an enigmatic little nod. "And growing at a healthy rate. Just added to it today, actually."

"So, umm…what made the list today?" Rose couldn't help but inquire, feigning nonchalance as she twisted a strand of golden hair around her finger.

The Doctor's eyes briefly dipped along with his voice. "Your jeans."

"Huh?" she intelligently responded, mouth slackening.

He cleared his throat. "They…compliment that particular maroon jumper you're wearing quite well. Very aesthetically pleasing. You, Rose Tyler, have superb fashion sense." He straightened his tie and sniffed. "That's a quality I myself both possess and appreciate."

She wasn't quite sure how she should respond, but likely wouldn't have to. The Doctor had a knack for dropping tantalizing tidbits of veiled adoration and then rapidly moving on. This time, however, the diversion that followed came from elsewhere.

Their attention was directed to the TARDIS' doors, the muffled voice of Jackie calling out on the other side.

"Oh, how many times have I gotta say it? Not in the bleedin' parlor, you plonker! How do I explain when guests come over about that daft box smack in the middle of the flat?"

The Doctor expelled a heavy breath. "Right. I'll just move the TARDIS down the street and be back in, oh…say…a day or two?"

"Coward," Rose snickered. She reached out and drew a reluctant Doctor by the elbow. "C'mon. You can re-park the TARDIS later. Time to say hello."

"Goodbye also has its merits," he mumbled, grudgingly trudging along behind Rose as they stepped out.

"Mum!" Rose greeted Jackie with an enveloping hug. "Oh, I missed you!"

Jackie hugged back with equal enthusiasm. "I missed you too, sweetheart. I don't get to see you enough by half these days, what with all your dashin' all over creation, gettin' up to heaven only knows what kinds of trouble."

"The bits in between, Jackie. The bits in between," the Doctor breezily commented as he ambled past. "Most days there's no trouble at all." Both women shot him a dubious look as he glanced back. "Weeell, I say 'most.' I suppose a more accurate word choice would be 'some.' _Some_ days there's no trouble. Well, at least that can be said on occasion. Here and there. The odd day of no imminent danger comes along once in a while. Once in a _long_ while, but still…"

"Doctor," Rose cut in. "I think you just proved her point."

"Well…" He scratched the back of his neck. "Happy to help when I can," he finished lamely.

Rose rolled her eyes, turning back to her mum. "That's sort of why we're here." Jackie's eyes grew wider. "Not 'cause there's trouble!" Rose was quick to assure her. "But 'cause there's not. I thought we could do with a bit of a break."

Jackie's face lit up. "A proper visit! And about time, too. Bev was just sayin' the other day, she said, when is Rose and that bloke of hers gonna come back 'round these parts? Always travelin' the pair of you. Flittin' in and out, hardly ever seen. People start to talk."

Rose cut her eyes to the Doctor, feeling the conversation take an awkward turn the moment he was casually referred to as "her bloke." Although, she couldn't deny feeling a little pleased on the inside by the assumption. But she suspected _he_ was uncomfortable with the bestowed title, which suggested intimacy and domesticity in equal measure – two things the Doctor seemed to avoid like a tin of pears.

The Doctor didn't seem to take notice, however, having donned his specs and was now examining the telly with the look of The Oncoming Tinkerer. He'd no doubt have it in pieces within minutes.

"Since when does it matter what people say?" Rose responded with a shrug, settling onto the couch.

"Some things said are true, though. It ain't normal, the life you lead," Jackie expressed with disapproving concern, sitting down beside Rose.

"And you would know 'normal,'" came the slightly muffled, wry voice of the Doctor from behind the TV, proving that he was, indeed, tuned-in to the conversation. Bloody multitasker.

Jackie shot a glare at the spiky tufts of brown hair peeking over the appliance.

"I don't want 'normal,'" Rose replied earnestly, both for her mum _and_ the Doctor's sake. She'd always made her feelings clear on this matter. "I want the life I have. I _love_ the life I have."

Her mum looked unconvinced. "Just said yourself you needed a break."

"Everybody needs that now and then, no matter what it is they do. Besides, I wanted to come see you." Rose smiled and nudged her mum's shoulder.

Jackie smiled back, slightly mollified. "Well, at least come 'round with me to Bev's for tea while you're here. Prove you're not up the duff and keepin' it under wraps until himself over there musters the sense to make an honest woman of ya."

Rose immediately blushed, darting another look toward the (hopefully) distracted Doctor. "_Mum_, honestly! The things you say are completely mental sometimes."

"It isn't _me_," Jackie protested. "That's what some of 'em think around here."

The Doctor's face reappeared from behind the telly, chin propped thoughtfully on his arm. "Up the duff?" he repeated quizzically. "What's that? Some sort of primitive Earth slang? Seems I've heard it before, but there are so many to keep up with on this one little planet alone…"

Rose sank lower in the sofa cushions and groaned. "Forget that one. It doesn't matter."

"It does _so_ matter," Jackie retorted. "If he hasn't given it enough thought to know what it means, that proves he's not given it enough thought to keep it from happening."

"It's _not_ happening," Rose insisted.

"What's not happening?" came the Doctor's curious voice.

"It _could_ happen," Jackie inserted.

"No, it _couldn't,_" Rose stated with finality.

Jackie paused, looking between Rose and the Doctor. Her eyes widened. "You mean he can't–"

"Can't what?" the Doctor asked suspiciously.

Rose abruptly stood to her feet, ushering her mum along with her. "Right. Dinner. C'mon, Mum! I was looking forward to your sheppard's pie. I'll help you with it."

Jackie followed, but kept a curious eye on the Doctor as she left the room.

The two women ducked into the kitchen, and Rose turned toward her mum once they were out of earshot. At least Rose _hoped_ they were out of earshot this time.

"Mum, I've told you before, the Doctor and I aren't like that. We're just friends. So leave it, alright?"

Jackie, as usual, looked unconvinced. "So you keep sayin'. But that's not what I see."

Rose shook her head. "I don't know what you're talkin' about."

Though this fact brought an undeniable level of disappointment, Rose knew she and the Doctor had never been observed doing anything that would suggest their relationship was anything other than platonic.

"It's plain as day how it is with the pair of you. The way you look at him, the way he'd follow you anywhere, even here…"

"I care about him, yeah. And he cares about me. But not like _that_." Her mum snorted, unpersuaded. "He doesn't…_do_ that, Mum."

Jackie's brows lifted toward her bleached fringe. "So you mean he really _can't_?" she asked in surprise.

"It's not that he _can't_…" Rose trailed off in thought. She'd always assumed he was physically capable, _if_ he was that type. If things were different; if either was the same species; if a war had not been fought and planet and race had not been lost; if a curse of perpetual loneliness did not follow his every footstep; and if he showed half an interest in pursuing that sort of thing to begin with.

There were a lot of ifs stacked against it, but Rose never thought him incapable on a physical level. But in sad reality, she certainly had no proof of his theoretical capabilities. "That is…I s'pose he could in theory. Dunno, really. 'Cause we've never…you know…it's not something we…"

Jackie cocked her head to the side, genuinely curious. "Well, why not?"

Rose stared back at her in surprise. "Now you sound like you're actually _encouraging_ it."

Jackie shook her head, reaching to assemble ingredients from the cupboard. "Lord knows an alien isn't my first choice for my daughter. I mean…the man's an _alien_, Rose!"

"Yeah, we've already covered that."

"So if the two of you really _aren't_ like that, I can't say it isn't a relief. But like I said, I've seen the pair of you, how you are together. So I just wonder what's stoppin' you, is all. Must be somethin' disturbing, is what I think. I'm half afraid to ask, but what other weirdness must there be to that man that I don't know about?"

Rose moved closer to the stove and further from the door, voice quiet. "He's different, Mum, yeah. But not in a weird way."

Jackie opened her mouth to contend otherwise.

"Okay," Rose conceded with a chuckle. "Sometimes weird. But he's also just not the type to be someone's…boyfriend." Her tone grew wistful as she repeated a statement she'd once made to Mickey. "But that's okay. 'Cause he's _better_ than that. He's…" She breathed in deeply. "He's the Doctor. He's my best friend, and the man who's saved my life a dozen times over without thought for his own. And even if he's never able to give me more, he's already given me more than any other man ever has or could."

Jackie regarded her daughter with sympathy. "Oh, sweetheart. You've really got it bad, haven't you?"

Rose jumped about a foot when the Doctor's head appeared around the doorway, voice ringing out. "There may be a teensy bit of smoke out here, but not to worry! It's nothing to be alarmed about, with no imminent danger to life or limb or property. Well…my assurance as to the well-being of your property is still a work in progress. But! Once the smoke clears – a relatively _small_ amount, I'd like to point out – you'll find you now have reception to every channel from here to the Xybexis Constellation." He grinned. "No need for thanks!" His grin faltered as the smoke alarm blared out, and he darted away.

Jackie looked at Rose. Rose shrugged. "Like I said, he's different."

"Here for a bit of a rest break, eh?" Jackie sighed as she turned her attention back to dinner preparations. "Looks like _I'm_ the one who's gonna need a holiday."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **Thank you for the lovely words thus far! You make the time and effort worthwhile. :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Once the smoke had cleared from the flat, dinner that night was surprisingly uneventful. The evening's current normalcy was largely due, however, to the Doctor's retreat back to the TARDIS soon after the meal. It seemed he couldn't let the previously detected disturbance go without further investigation, even for one evening. Not surprising, considering the closest he'd ever come to taking a notable rest break was while recovering from regeneration sickness. Rose was beginning to suspect he was a Time Lord version of a workaholic.

About a half hour after slipping away, the Doctor re-emerged back into the flat while Rose and her mum sat watching the evening news.

"Took me twenty minutes just to find the local news and not the latest headlines from some planet I can't even pronounce, with orange alien newsreaders who I'll likely have hideous nightmares of tonight…thank you very much," Jackie complained, giving the Doctor a pointed glare.

"Don't you want to know what goes on in the rest of the universe?" he reasoned.

"Got enough of the barmy universe to deal with right here in my own flat," she sighed, then turned her attention back to the telly.

"Did you find anything?" Rose asked him, ignoring the familiar squabble between him and her mum.

With a sigh, the Doctor folded himself down onto the floor by the couch, all long limbs and disappointment. "Nothing more precise."

She reached across and nudged his shoulder in reprove. "Well, don't sound so disappointed about it. That's a _good_ thing, yeah? Means there's probably nothin' to worry about."

"But the activity was _there_," he insisted. "Within this sector of Earth, something or someone landed very recently. Sometime during the past week, by all indications. I just can't pinpoint the exact whereabouts because the trail's gone cold. I was able to narrow the trajectory to somewhere northwest of London, but beyond that the field of residual warp engine vapor has become too dispersed to pin down to a single location."

"What's he on about now?" Jackie cut in. "Sounds like he's lookin' for trouble again. I said so, didn't I? Always lookin' for trouble, the pair of ya. Can't even settle down here for one day." She pointed a pink manicured finger at the Doctor. "You've got itchy feet. That's your problem."

He frowned. "On the contrary, my feet aren't suffering from any form of irritation at the moment. Now as for _other_ forms of irritation…"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "I don't mean like that, you plum. I mean you can't stay still for more than two seconds."

"Stay still for too long and life passes you by," he countered, giving Jackie a significant look.

"And what'd you mean by that?!" she demanded, arms folded. "Was that some sort of insult? It _was_, wasn't it? And after I just slaved over the stove to fill your ungrateful alien belly!"

The Doctor put a hand to his stomach and grimaced. "Jackie, trust me, you never have to do that again. I certainly won't ask."

"Oh, that's enough. Both of you," Rose refereed, schooling her features and shaking her head.

Though this version of the Doctor was a little more charming and a little less gruff than the first one her mum had sparred with, he was still just as rude and just as talented at pushing Jackie's buttons. But the strange and marvelous thing about their relationship was, both would turn around and risk their life for the other in a heartbeat. Neither would _admit_ it, though.

The Doctor shrugged and Jackie sat back, but kept the Doctor in her sights.

"Still," Jackie persisted on the topic after a moment. "For all your supposed smarts, you've got no idea how to settle down for even a short while. That's 'cause you've got no idea what livin' a normal life is really like."

"You mean a _human_ life," he corrected.

"Same thing," she huffed.

"Not for me. I'm not human, so why would it be logical for me to try to live like one?"

"'Cause my Rose _is _human_, _in case you've forgotten." The Doctor closed his mouth at that, unable to form an argument. "And right now she wants a proper, _peaceful_ holiday on Earth," Jackie went on in that concerned, somewhat meddlesome way of hers. Or maybe that was just the way of mothers in general. No matter how far into adulthood or how far away you traveled, those ties of maternal protectiveness never fully severed. "So just let her have that for a bit, alright? And don't you go…stirrin' up trouble and makin' everything all weird."

"So now I'm a stirrer of trouble and bringer of weirdness, am I?" The Doctor crossed his arms and looked to the one who'd been dragged into the center of the discussion. "Rose, when have I ever been guilty of either of those offenses?"

Rose chewed her thumbnail, hiding a smirk. "Um…_well_…"

Jackie sported a smug look of triumph as she went back to watching the telly.

The Doctor's frown soon faded, distracted from the prior topic as the next news story caught his attention.

"_Tonight we bring you a follow-up report on the mysterious occurrences in the Lake District of Cumbria," _came the male voice of the BBC newsreader. _"We reported earlier in the week on the unidentified sighting in the sky over the Lake District…" _The report cut to a clip which showed footage of a shimmering trail of green light shooting across a night sky, captured by amateur video. _"The occurrence last week was soon followed by the unexplainable deaths of numerous fish in nearby Windermere Lake. Various scientific specialists have been on the scene to investigate the two instances. While no formal explanation has been given, experts say the two events are likely unconnected and present no cause for alarm. Meanwhile, the area has been declared safe for all residents and visitors. In other news, it seems Prince William may soon…" _

Jackie was preoccupied with the next story, but Rose took notice of the Doctor as he stood and headed back into the TARDIS, his steps swift and purposeful. She followed after him a moment later.

Inside, she found he was already hunched over the monitor at the console, reading through a scrolling stream of information on the screen.

"I know that look," she said, feet clinking on the metal grating as she walked up the ramp and headed toward him. "You think whatever you've detected might be tied to the goings on we just heard about in the Lake District."

He glanced up, eyes alight with budding exuberance. "I'd say it's highly possible. Worth taking a look, anyway. That video clip certainly looked like warp signature residue to me. Hard to mistake, really. And of the Gamma-Four engine variety, at that!" he crowed, obviously pleased with this new correlation to his latest possible adventure.

"No one saw any sort of a ship, though," Rose pointed out. "They would have mentioned that for sure. When the Slitheen pummeled Big Ben, ships and aliens were all the news talked about."

"Well, a ship itself _is_ disguisable with the right technology. But a warp trail isn't always as easy to hide. A ship very well could have been there, but the exhaust fumes, so to speak, was all that remained visible."

Rose sighed. Why couldn't alien invaders ever take a holiday and allow them one, too? "So much for takin' a breather of sorts."

"It…still is," he tried to convince her. "You wanted a leisurely return visit to Earth, and this _is_ on Earth."

"One out of two, at least."

"Exactly!" he beamed brightly. "Glass half full. That's another one of the things I like about you, Rose Tyler. That makes two additions to the list in one day. _Impressive_."

She smiled briefly. It was hard to argue in the face of a compliment…even if flattery was his current tactic of persuasion. Plus, she supposed it was a bit unrealistic to expect the Doctor to take it easy for once. He was The Doctor. His job description consisted of saving the universe. Of course he never took a break from that if he was needed. His dedicated enthusiasm was infectious, and Rose soon found herself ready to tumble into this along with him. If there was a mystery to solve, they were going to do this together. That's what she'd signed on for in this life of theirs.

Now that the Doctor had a definite area of focus, it didn't take long for him to pull up all reports of activity in and around the Windermere Lake area during the time that the unexplained sighting had occurred.

There was nothing of great significance found; however, there _was_ one event that caught his attention. It would have seemed completely unimportant if not for the fact that it corresponded very closely to the date of the sighting.

That very area had been reserved for a couple's retreat the morning after the unexplained incident, with the event scheduled to take place a week later. He dug deeper and found that the arrangements had been made possible on such short notice by paying a hefty additional fee to reserve sufficient lodging and an adjacent recreational area, buying out an entire surrounding lakeside venue. Further in-depth checking on the two listed marriage counselors who had organized and were set to host the upcoming event revealed a hidden trail of falsified credentials.

While it certainly sounded a bit sketchy to Rose, what with the falsified documentation of the organizers, she thought it was likely some sort of moneymaking scam. And they were no doubt trying to capitalize on the brief media attention the area had received by holding the event there, and were doing so quickly before interest died down. Free advertising, of sorts.

While she didn't necessarily see an alien connection to the retreat, she had to agree that the surrounding area itself seemed like it was worth taking a closer look at. It would likely take some time, though, considering the size of the locale in question.

"So what's the plan?" Rose asked with resolve, having mentally scuttled thoughts of a holiday in lieu of committing to another mad adventure.

The Doctor waggled his eyebrows with charismatic flair. "You and I, Lewis, shall _in_filtrate and _in_vestigate." He proclaimed, over-enunciating the words in that dramatic way of his.

Rose drew her brows together. "Infiltrate and investigate…_what_, exactly? The Lake District is a bit spread out."

"The retreat, of course!" he answered in that superior way that indicated she was being especially thick. "Try to pay attention here."

"The retreat," she repeated. "You mean that couple's thing?"

"Exactly. That couple's thing, as you articulately labeled it, is the most likely place to start. We're looking for anything unusual in that area, ergo…" He paused and grinned. "I should say that more often! Ergo… _Ergo_… Ahem. Anyway, it's the most logical starting point. True, the goings on in the area have already been investigated. But _I_ haven't investigated yet. I've already discovered the phony credentials of those linked to the area. So it stands to reason that a whole host of other pivotal clues and vital answers missed by others far less adept are just begging to be uncovered there."

Rose smirked. "Who needs Scotland Yard when there's you, eh?"

"Precisely! That's what I always say. Weeell, not always. But I likely will from now on."

"Likely so," she sighed.

He hummed happily.

Rose moved closer to the view screen, peering at the info he'd pulled up regarding the event. "'Three full days and nights of togetherness, rekindled passion and deeper intimacy,'" she read aloud from the retreat's website. Rose cut a glance at the Doctor, cleared her throat and continued. "'Rediscover your spouse as never before and stoke the fire of love's passion.'" She shook her head at the trite line. "Seriously? Is this for real?"

He shrugged. "That's what we'll soon find out."

She nodded and straightened. "Who we gonna be, then? Police investigators asking a few more questions? Hopefully we'll be a bit more convincing at looking the part this time. Maybe the TARDIS' wardrobe has something to help with that…"

He tutted. "Don't be silly, Rose. Those in the area have already been questioned at length. If we come in with more questions after the investigation has already officially wrapped up and there _is_ something queer going on, we'll only put those under suspicion on alert. No, like I said, we're going to _infiltrate_ in order to investigate."

"You mean…?"

"Ye_p._"

"Oh."

"How do you feel about 'Mrs. Doctor?' Has a certain ring to it, don't you think?"

Rose tried to conceal just how much that rather silly yet wholly significant title affected her. And, she suspected, if they were going to spend a few days playing at this, she'd have to get used to covering similar reactions on a regular basis, or else things would get awkward between them _very_ quickly. Best start getting good at it now.

"Oh, I dunno," she volleyed back in typical form. "I think I prefer 'Mr. Tyler.'"

He pulled a displeased face. "I am _not_ taking the same last name as your mother."

"'S mine too, ta."

"_And_ your mother's, which rules it out entirely. Discussion closed."

Rose sighed dramatically. "Well, I s'pose that proves we need this. Our marriage is already on the rocks, filled with disagreement."

The Doctor lifted a single, slow-moving eyebrow. It was _really_ unfair the way the gesture did _things_ to her every time. "In that case," he intoned, voice low and smooth, "you and I will just have to rediscover each other as never before and stoke the fire of love's passion."

Rose felt a swooping sensation deep down in her belly. Not entirely unpleasant, that. It went as quickly as it came with the Doctor's next statement, void of assigning any greater significance to this.

"It might be a lark, actually! Pretending to be two humans entangled in domestic bliss. You're one of the few species who bring so many primitive emotions into the ritual of forming and maintaining a mated partnership. It's a wonder you lot manage it in the first place with all those messy hormones and moods and sentiments in the mix. If nothing else, this might be an interesting study in human sociology!"

Rose rolled her eyes and went to pack a bag. It was going to be a long three days.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **Mr. & Mrs. Smith arrive for day one of the retreat.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Rose decided to forgo telling her mum the details of what she and the Doctor were about to embark upon during the next few days. For one thing, Jackie had already voiced her concerns regarding the dangers her daughter faced with the Doctor. Learning they were about to get themselves in the thick of yet another sketchy situation would do nothing to put her mind at ease. She had experienced first-hand the close call at Canary Wharf. It was the first time Jackie _really_ saw how dangerous life with the Doctor could be, so it was not surprising that she was a bit more protective these days. As for reason number two for omitting a few details, Rose did not fancy telling her mum that she and the Doctor would be spending a long weekend posing as husband and wife. _That_ would open up a whole host of prying questions, misguided conclusions and wild presumptions. As such, some things were best left unmentioned.

So instead, Rose simply told her mum that since she had come back for a bit of R&R, she and the Doctor had decided to take a trip down to the Lake District. It wasn't entirely untrue. She further explained that the Doctor would go stir-crazy if they just stayed holed up in the flat for days on end, and would likely drive Jackie spare in the process. This was also true. Jackie was a bit disappointed that Rose and "her bloke" wouldn't be staying around the estate long enough to make the rounds with family and friends, but she was glad Rose would still be getting a somewhat "normal" holiday on Earth nonetheless. And she had Rose's assurance to stop by again afterward for some quality mother/daughter time before flitting off back to the stars. Rose just hoped she could survive the next few days in order to keep that promise.

Ever since deciding to embark upon this…unusual adventure, a question had tickled at the back of Rose's mind like an itch just out of reach. Why was the Doctor going along with this so readily? It was a feasible way to investigate possible suspicious alien activity, yes. But it was also a feasible way to land them smack in the middle of a situation charged with awkwardness and tension. Just how far would they have to go to play the part of a convincing couple? The Doctor certainly wasn't one to shy away from risky business, but _this_ was the type of risk they tended to carefully avoid. Or at least they used to.

The Doctor seemed rather carefree toward the whole thing, though. Rose had noticed he seemed a bit more carefree in general these days. Ever since Canary Wharf. Ever since that ominous approaching storm had passed and they had weathered it through to the other side. Did that make him bolder in the belief that the Doctor and Rose Tyler – the Stuff of Legend – could take on anything without being shaken? Or did he know it _could_ shake up things between them, but he had a newfound boldness of a different sort: a boldness that was finally willing to risk it? Or (and this unfortunately seemed most likely based on his current attitude) did he see the whole thing as non-consequential in the first place?

The niggling question had numerous potential answers, but Rose did her best to avoid pursuing it too deeply. Coming to the wrong conclusion could wreak havoc on her heart. It was best to just get through this without reading between the lines or getting swept up in emotions. The trouble was, that sort of determination was always easier in thought than in practice. Especially when her emotions were already walking an ever-thinning line when it came to the Doctor – a man of whom she had recently vowed, when battle lines were drawn, that she would never leave; a man she was so hopelessly in love with that one word or look or touch, directed in just the right way, could seize her heart in a vise and deprive her lungs of oxygen; a man who didn't do domestic and never finished a sentence of significance. The latter was going to have to run as a repetitive reminder in the back of her mind for the next three days if she was going to have any hope of making it through with her emotions intact. To say nothing of her sanity.

While Rose had dealt with her mum and the steeling of her own emotions, the Doctor had dealt with the issue of securing them a reservation for the retreat. They were booked last minute via a little jiggery-pokery of the registration system, and the next morning they were aboard the TARDIS and on their way to the Lake District, just in time for the start of the event.

-:-:-:-

"Names," Rose spoke from her position on the worn, comfortable old jump seat, running off a list of facts she and the Doctor would need to have mutually straight for the sake of continuity.

The Doctor had not only seen to their registration, but he'd also taken care of filling out their personal profile. She needed to be aware of what he might have put down concerning the two of them. With the Doctor, you could never be too sure, and she needed to be prepared for anything.

"Mr. and Mrs. John and Rose Smith," the Doctor spontaneously replied, throwing a lever with a flourish as they entered the Vortex.

Rose stared back at him. When she'd prepared herself for anything, she'd apparently aimed too high. "Seriously? _That's_ what you've come up with?"

He paused mid-piloting to pout at her. "What's wrong with that? It's very human."

"It's very _boring_," she corrected.

"I do _not_ have a single boring bone in my utterly exuberant body," he protested.

"Maybe you don't, but John Smith certainly does," she answered dryly, having always wondered why someone with such charisma chose something so mundane when having to provide more than just a title.

He waggled a reproving finger at her. "That name has served me quite well over the centuries, I'll have you know. It's common, low-key, perfect for fitting in with the locals."

"It's so common that it's _un_common," she disagreed.

"Well, the Smiths are already registered, so I'm afraid you're simply going to have to suffer through the boredom," the Doctor concluded stubbornly. He then threw her a sly little grin that automatically made her suspicious. "I'll just have to assign you a clever pet name to appease you."

She snorted. "Your title is The Doctor and your alias is John Smith. Not sure you _can_ be clever when it comes to choosing names."

He scowled. "Honeybee."

"Huh?"

"Honeybee. Your pet name."

"Forget it," Rose sharply objected.

"Oh, c'mon," he wheedled, sidling closer. "Think of the cleverness."

"That's impossible. 'Cause there isn't any. 'S just dumb."

"Your namesake is a flower," he continued, as if she wasn't currently shooting daggers with her eyes. "And what goes hand-in-hand with said blooms, assisting in pollination, keeping the floral portion of the ecosystem thriving? Hmm? Plus, they're marvelous creatures that give rise to utter sweetness but also have a nasty sting if you cross them." He grinned that _Aren't I Just So Clever _grin of his as he delivered the final bit of attempted persuasion. "_And_…they're all yellow and black! Just like your hair and roots!"

"My…_what_!"

"What?" he repeated innocently.

Rose took in a breath and let it out slowly, like air out of a deflating balloon. "If we _were_ married, you would be getting _no_ sex tonight," she muttered, then felt heat sear her face the moment that particular statement slipped.

The Doctor, however, didn't seem fazed. Instead, he clucked his tongue teasingly. "Ah, the classic withholding of intimate relations in order to penalize one's mate. How _unoriginal_, Rose. So unlike your pet name..."

"You realize this means I'll give you one right back."

"Go on," he challenged, clasping his hands behind his back as he rocked on his heels, grinning wide. "Something manly and impressive, of course."

She leaned forward on the jump seat, eyes locked on his, poised to deliver the payback. "Teddy Bear."

"What?" he squeaked, then cleared his throat, attempting to bring it down a few "manly" octaves but without much success. "How could such a preposterous title _possibly_ apply to me?"

"Oh c'mon, think of the cleverness," Rose teased, turning his own game right back on him. "You've got those big round eyes…" He narrowed them purposely. "And all that brown fur…" She gestured to his mop of tousled hair, smothering a laugh behind her other hand. "And you're _very_ huggable."

"Puppies are huggable," he retorted sharply. "And grandmothers and pillows and Figgermuffs. I am a Lord of Time and–"

"We hug practically every day," she pointed out.

"You reciprocate _my_ hugs," he tried to refute. "_I_ hug _you_."

"And I hug back, 'cause you're huggable, just like I said," she logically concluded. "And _I_ initiate just as many hugs as you do."

The Doctor sniffed, holding his chin aloft. "Nevertheless, I think we need to examine a few facts in order to be clear that _you're_ the more huggable one in this equation. You've got all those…those…" He gestured in a few sweeping circular motions, indicating her upper and lower body, and she was suddenly exceedingly interested to see where he was going to take this conversation. "Soft, curvy…areas."

Rose lifted a sculpted dark brow, unable to resist the temptation of exploring that statement just a bit further, highly pleased that he'd actually noticed something beyond her hair and roots. "Areas?"

"Yes, areas," he stated succinctly. "Areas that have a pleasant cushiness when we…well…make bodily contact." Her second eyebrow rose to join the first as his throat cleared. "I, on the other hand, have masculine areas that are solid and hard."

It was a bit disturbing how quickly her mind went to the gutter with that statement.

The Doctor, however, seemed oblivious to the suggestive connotation, continuing with his argument. "Therefore, you are naturally, by way of simple physiology alone, eighty-seven point three percent more huggable than I."

She grinned, happy to concede the argument under the circumstances. "I s'pose I can live with that."

He shrugged. "Well, you're stuck with the ample squishiness of that body, so you're going to have to."

Rose was suddenly torn between dumfounded and affronted, but she didn't have time to settle on an option. The TARDIS landed at that moment, and it was time to focus back on the more pressing matter at hand. It was just as well.

The Doctor ran a scan of the area from the TARDIS the moment of arrival, but if a ship of some sort _had_ landed in the vicinity, its engines were apparently powered down and resting dormant for the time being, giving off no current energy readings. For now, it seemed they were simply going to have to keep their eyes and ears open while playing their new roles.

"So…how long have we been married?" Rose asked as casually as possible, moving on to the next fact they needed to have straight between them while trying to ignore the funny little fluttery feeling the words gave her.

"Hmm?" the Doctor distractedly responded as he stepped back from the console, likely still fixated on trying to think of a suitably manly nickname for himself.

"How long do we say the Smiths have been married?"

"Oh. Two years, four months, six days. In Earth terms," he answered without pause.

"That's rather…specific," she remarked.

His gaze briefly focused on her before flickering away as he shrugged. "Oh, well…it just seemed the most…logical choice. It's the amount of time since…you know…"

She blinked, not entirely following. Then it dawned on her. "Since run," she murmured.

He cleared his throat and nodded. Considering his sour response to being declared huggable, she resisted the urge to tell him that was the sweetest thing she'd ever heard him say. She also resisted the urge to tell him she thought it substantially more than just sweet.

Instead, she nodded back in agreement of the chosen date. "Yeah. Umm…yeah. That's logical."

"Good. Then we're agreed." Shifting from one topic to the next with impressive speed, he grinned manically and threw his arms wide. "So, here we are! The Lake District, Windermere. Bang on. Tucked away just on the outskirts of the grounds of the retreat." He gave the console a fond pat. "The TARDIS fancies a bit of fresh air now and then. I think she'll rather enjoy this little rustic parking spot for the next few days."

"Hopefully the same can be said for the rest of us," Rose mumbled. She hopped up from the seat and collected her rucksack from beside her. Rose called out to the Doctor as he headed for the doors. "Hang on! What about jobs? What is it we do?"

He looked back at her with disappointment. "Rose, _really_?"

She huffed. "Okay. Fine. You're a doctor. But what about me?"

He smirked, the left corner of his mouth crooking up. "You're a professional gymnast, and I married you for the perks of your unparalleled flexibility."

Rose felt her chin droop as her mouth went slack. Sporting a cheeky grin, the Doctor turned on his heel and exited the TARDIS. Rose shook herself back to sanity and realized he seemed to be taking the same demented glee in this as he had over her once posing as a dinner lady. The git.

"I am _so_ gonna kill you when this is over," she muttered on her way out. _If this doesn't kill me first, _her mind finished, now unable to banish the image of him utilizing the "perks" of her flexibility.

-:-:-:-

With the TARDIS unobtrusively out of sight beyond the grounds of the retreat, the Doctor and Rose headed off into the warm fresh air of a mid-summer morning.

"Wonder if there'll be many others here?" Rose mused along the way. "They've only advertised this thing for a week. Not much time to get people to sign up."

"Filled up," the Doctor informed her. "The TARDIS had to pull a few strings with the registration system to secure us a reservation. They had space for eight couples, and we nudged our way into the last spot. No surprise that it went quick, though. Marriages in crisis seem to be an unfortunate fact of humanity," he observed. "It's a planet-wide issue for you lot."

"That's not the case for everyone," Rose countered. "Some people say Forever and actually _mean_ it…no matter what."

He hummed noncommittally as she left him with that bit to ponder.

They followed a meandering, soft dirt footpath through the lush green woods that bordered the lake. It eventually widened to a flat grassy clearing, beyond which led to a cluster of individual cabins and a central recreational facility where the retreat was being staged. The encompassing grounds sported a small indoor pool, jacuzzi, sauna, tennis court and boat dock, with a central eating space within the facility for group dining.

A sign on the lawn outside the recreational center directed new arrivals inside, where couples were to sign in. Before entering the spacious log building, with its smooth timber pine construction and ample glass windows, the Doctor stopped Rose and pulled her over to the side of the pathway.

"One more thing," he said, as she regarded him questioningly. He dug down in his jacket pocket, and a moment later produced two simple but significant gold bands.

"You carry wedding rings around in your pocket?" she questioned in bewilderment.

"One never knows what one might need from day to day," he breezily remarked.

Rose narrowed her eyes at the two golden circles resting in his palm. He really carried ordinary rings with him? "There somethin' weird about these? I mean…are they _really_ just rings?"

"Bit boring, I realize." he admitted with a one-shouldered shrug. "But I don't see the need for biodampers in this situation, so these should do."

"Bio…what? And where did you get these, anyway?"

He exhaled briskly. "Does it matter?"

Her eyes widened. "Did you steal them from someplace? Use the sonic to–"

"No, I didn't steal them," he indignantly replied.

Her eyes grew even wider. "Did you _buy_ them?"

"They were a necessary element," he quickly brushed off. "I told you I'd take care of the details if you took care of your mum. I reckon I got the easy end of the bargain."

"You don't even carry money," she murmured slowly, hung up on the almost inconceivable image of the Doctor selecting and purchasing wedding rings for the two of them.

"I can acquire money easily enough when necessary," he answered vaguely.

She didn't press that statement, because she didn't want to be an accessory. Rose was then distracted from any further questions by his next gesture as he handed her the larger of the two rings.

"So! You do mine and I'll do yours. That's how it's typically done, right?"

She stared back at him, then slowly shook her head. "Well, _sort_ of. There is the whole…y'know…wedding and vows and _sincerity_…"

"Close enough," he cheerily asserted, sticking out his ring finger.

Wondering if this day could possibly get any madder, Rose slipped a wedding ring on the Doctor's finger.

Grinning, he then did the same for her. "Now we match!" he beamed. "Very…couple-y."

"Oh! Oh, isn't that lovely," came a gushing female voice from behind them. "Look, Calvin. They're recreating the exchanging of rings. How perfectly romantic. Why don't _you_ ever think to do anything like that for me?"

"I've come here, haven't I? Isn't that enough? Why is nothing I do ever enough for you, Madge?" grumbled the man beside her.

The Doctor and Rose turned to see a couple in their mid-thirties approaching. He was of medium build with sandy hair and a scowl turning down the corners of his thin lips as he towed several stacked luggage cases behind him. She was a petite brunette with hazel eyes and a smile that looked a little too wide to be genuine.

"Hello!" the Doctor greeted with a wave and a sunny smile. "We're Doctor and Rose Smith."

"John," Rose amended. "But he hates how boring and unoriginal his name is, so he often just goes by his professional title. Bless."

"Oh, a doctor. How marvelous!" Madge enthused. "Calvin could've been a doctor if he'd applied himself to an education. But I suppose the world needs plumbers, too," she finished sardonically.

"Just like the world needs manicurists," he jabbed back.

"Beauty Therapist," she corrected through a tight smile. "I'm Madge and this is my husband, Calvin," she introduced. "We're the Sanders. Sanders and Smith! We may have adjacent cabins, if they do these things alphabetically," she concluded with the ever-present smile.

"Nice to meet you both," Rose responded cordially. "I s'pose we'll be seein' you around."

"Indeed we will!" Madge agreed.

"C'mon, Madge. Let's register and get to our cabin so I can put these bloody bags down," Calvin grumbled. "You've packed an entire shop, as usual."

The Doctor and Rose watched the two enter the recreational center.

"Ah, marital bliss," the Doctor commented.

"'S not always sun and rainbows, but at least they're here putting in the effort to get closer...tryin' to make their relationship better," Rose concluded, turning back toward him.

The Doctor reached for Rose's left hand and took it in his. "Much like you and me," he tenderly murmured across her knuckles, then brushed a whisper-light kiss over her ring. "But could our relationship possibly get any better?"

Her respiration rate momentarily dropped to zero. He winked, then glanced pointedly over her shoulder. Rose forced herself to break from his gaze, turning her head to see more couples filing into the building.

_Right. Just pretending._

Smiling easily, the Doctor released her hand and beckoned her along with a tilt of his head. She stared after him for a moment.

"Yeah, I think our relationship _could_, actually," she murmured in sincere reply to his question. "If you'd ever give it an honest chance."

With a deep sigh, Rose followed after the Doctor, preparing to officially register as Husband and Wife while trying not to flinch at what felt like a mocking slap from the universe at large.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **Time for introductions, in which the Doctor and Rose have to do a bit of creative improvising.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

A total of eight couples had arrived at the Lake District for the purpose of achieving deeper spousal relationships. Eight, that was, if you counted the Doctor and Rose. It was still uncertain as to just what the two of them were going to achieve in the coming days. If they didn't end up overturning alien activity, what might they overturn instead? Rose had an ominous feeling the safe status quo of their relationship was about to walk a precarious tightrope. At least on her end, considering she'd already felt herself teetering more than once. And they had only just begun.

Upon arrival, Rose did her best to shift the focus off personal feelings and on to the bigger picture. She and the Doctor were here to investigate, she kept reminding herself as she sized-up those in attendance with a careful eye.

Of the couples who were registered for the retreat, the demographics ranged from a young pair who had been married less than a year and appeared they couldn't get enough of each other, here seeking the opportunity to draw even closer, to the husband and wife Rose and the Doctor had met earlier who had been married several years and were clearly in a bit of a lull. Overall, however, it seemed the age ranges were fairly narrow, with no one appearing older than mid-thirties. Excluding the Doctor, of course. The numbers were clearly fudged in his case.

Rose wondered if there was a reason for the relatively young age range of the group. Surely older couples would be looking to rekindle the spark in their relationships just as much, if not more so, than some of the younger ones. But she tucked away that thought to ponder later. There was so much else to sort first.

Once everyone had signed in at the front entrance of the recreational lodge, they were directed to the central lounge where everyone was to gather for introductions. The large open space with its high, wood-beamed ceiling still managed to feel cozy and appropriately rustic. The sizable stone hearth fireplace was an inviting central focal point that would've been crackling warmly had the weather been cooler. The room also offered cozy nooks arranged with overstuffed suede armchairs situated atop thick braided rugs spread upon the pine plank floors.

In the very middle of the room, cushy mats and pillows were arranged in an intimate circle on the floor to accommodate today's purpose. The aim was clearly to get the group close and comfortable right from the start. Rose sat down cross-legged beside the Doctor on a cushioned blue mat, her elbows resting back on a plush, cornflower blue pillow. The Doctor stretched out his long legs, crossed at the ankles, his back propped against a plump bolster. Both appeared equally relaxed, but both were on heightened alert as everyone took their places. The Doctor no doubt would've had the sonic screwdriver out by now if he could have done so inconspicuously. It was only a matter of time.

Once everyone was settled, the event's hosts – themselves a husband and wife team – stood before the group to formally introduce themselves. Rose noted the Doctor's narrowed gaze. A bit of undercover digging on the pair had sent up red flags, which had snagged the Doctor's attention in the first place. She and the Doctor already knew that these two, both with touted backgrounds as marriage counselors, had falsified their credentials. But was there something more sinister going on? By appearances, at least, they seemed quite charming.

The couple appeared to be early thirties. They were quite attractive – both blue eyed and blonde haired, his thick and wavy but neatly trimmed; hers an even lighter shade, long and equally wavy, worn loose. Their fair coloring did not carry over to their complexion, however, both with a warm bronze tone, like they'd been on holiday in the tropics. They were dressed alike in khakis and sporty, light blue henleys. Rose found the gesture to be a little over-the-top. Their appearance was normal enough on the whole; but there just seemed to be something slightly…different about them that couldn't really be defined. Or maybe it just felt that way because it was already known that their credentials had been faked. Rose held on to the notion that they might be nothing more than scam artists. It wasn't a desirable scenario, but it surpassed the alternative. But whatever their motives or origins, their obvious exuberance seemed genuine.

"Welcome! I am very excited for us all to begin this meaningful journey together. My name is Jarvis Jones, and this is my magnificent wife, Jayna," their male host introduced, earning adoring remarks from a few of the wives present on how charming the couple's names were for monogramming. The Doctor concurred. Rose smirked.

"Welcome, loving partners," his wife addressed the group with a warm, open smile. "We commend you for taking this step to invest in the most important relationship of your lives. An investment for which you will reap much in return." Her smile grew as she gazed about the room. "What a beautiful group we have here! My husband and I look forward to getting to know you all. Let's begin with introductions, shall we?"

Soon, full introductions were underway, each couple taking a turn. The activity proceeded clockwise around the circle as each shared a little about themselves and how they first met. Rose had a brief moment of panic. This had all come about on such short notice with little time to prepare, and of the few things she and the Doctor had discussed in regards to their backstory, a plausible tale of how they met had not been one of them. They were going to have to come up with something, though. They certainly couldn't tell the _real_ story.

Fortunately, it took a little time before their turn was due, giving her a chance to think up a vague but sensible story. As much as was possible, at least.

She leaned closer to the Doctor, whispering subtly. "I'll start out."

He gave a tiny nod and whispered back. "I'll back you up and embellish as necessary."

She shot him a wary look, not entirely trusting his embellishments. There was no time or opportunity to discuss it further, though. It was now their turn, and everyone looked to them expectantly.

"Um, hello!" Rose began, fidgeting on her cushion as she painted a smile on her lips. "I'm Rose, and this is…my husband, John. We've been married for…about two and a half years." Even as she spoke, the pretense filled her stomach with butterflies. Or maybe it was the nature of the words themselves responsible. She forced herself to carry on despite this. "We met sort of by chance. We were both out…running one evening. It's something the two of us have done together ever since. Anyway, we just kind of…bumped into each other that night and introduced ourselves."

"Indeed we did!" the Doctor piped up. He then took up from there. "Then by the stroke of a lucky hand, we met again a short time later." Rose fought back a snicker at his twist on the story, recalling that "lucky hand" of the Auton the Doctor had tracked down at her flat. As he continued the story, however, her humor transformed to embarrassment. "And let's just say Rose thoroughly impressed me with her medal-winning gymnastic talents that very night. Talk about skillful moves…," he intoned, tossing her a wink and earning a few raunchy whistles from those assembled.

Rose blushed scarlet. What everyone must think of her! He'd now portrayed her as the type to just give it all away on a first date. Charming. It was hard to tell, but it was possible the Doctor really _was_ only thinking in the literal sense with that story, and was oblivious to how tawdry he'd just made her look. Both of them, for that matter. Either way he was a complete dolt about this sort of thing. Fine, if that was how they were going to play it, she could give it right back.

Rose cleared her throat and sat up straighter. "Well, _someone_ had to be the impressive one that night, 'cause he was pretty useless, truth be told, until I brought my gymnastics into play and livened things up."

"Couldn't have been _too_ useless," the Doctor rebutted. "Because if I remember correctly, you agreed to move in with me that very night."

"Turned you down the first time you asked, though," she bantered back.

He frowned. "Not the second. In fact, I recall you _ran_ after me when I showed up again a short time later. You thought I wasn't coming back…but that was all part of the plan." He leaned toward one of the husbands on his right and stage whispered. "Women love it when you play hard to get."

She gaped at him. "Seriously? You _planned_ that all along?"

He casually shrugged. "Maybe. And it worked."

His reply, be it genuine or fictitious, was just a little too smug. Rose closed her mouth, took a breath, and attempted to match his blithe tone as she carried on. "Yeah, well…I figured, 'why not give it a go with a new bloke? Could be a lark.' The whole thing was sort of a trial basis," she finished with a smirk.

"Trial basis!" he squeaked indignantly. "You make me sound like I was a rental with the option to buy."

_And you made me sound like a cheap one-nighter, _she thought, pleased at having evened the score. But the smirk left her face as she realized he might actually be a little hurt by what she'd said. In some ways it was true, though. She turned her full attention to him, recalling their early days. "Well, it was for you too, wasn't it? We were both sort of testing the waters, I guess. At first, I mean. You didn't even give me my own key to…your place until later on."

"That didn't mean I hadn't already considered you as belonging there right from the start," he replied, and seemed genuinely earnest.

Her eyes stayed fastened to his. "Yeah?"

"Yes. I just wasn't sure if _you_ felt ready to consider staying long-term before then."

"'Course I did." Her eyes briefly dipped as she half-smiled. "When I took your hand that first night, I haven't looked back since."

The collective _"awws" _from the group brought Rose back to their surroundings. Somehow she'd momentarily forgotten about this charade and found herself speaking from the heart. _That_, she quickly reminded herself, could get her in all kinds of interesting trouble in this type of situation if she wasn't careful.

Their turn ended, and the Doctor winked and whispered "good job" to her; but somehow the compliment didn't have a positive effect. He was commending her for her performance. It reminded Rose that anything he might say in this situation could be labeled as nothing more than maintaining a successful charade. He now had a free pass to say or do just about anything without fear of permanently affecting the status of their relationship. But then, maybe that gave her a free pass of her own…

-:-:-:-

Everyone mingled for a bit afterwards while brunch was served in the group dining hall. Rose did her best to keep up a believable front and act casual, all the while knowing that as the Doctor meandered about the room and chatted, he was surreptitiously sonicking everyone and everything on the premises now that he had a bit more freedom to do so without being noticed. Or at least, he hadn't been noticed _yet_. She rolled her eyes at his antics at the buffet table. He caused a carafe of orange juice to shatter as he zapped it for analysis, then quickly turned away as if he'd had nothing to do with the mishap. Well, if one of them ended up blowing their cover, at least it wasn't going to be _her_.

Madge found her way over a short time later, chatting with Rose over a steaming cuppa. "He's a catch, that doctor of yours," Madge remarked, eyeing the Doctor from across the room.

"He's somethin', alright," Rose agreed with a suppressed sigh.

"What type of patients does he see?" she asked, twirling a silky lock of dark hair around her finger, eyes still gazing across at him.

Rose narrowed her gaze. She didn't entirely like the look in the other woman's eyes. "He's not a medical doctor. Ph.D. Um…science."

"Pity. He'd have _loads_ of patients clamoring for him. Not…not that you'd have anything to worry about there." Her eyes lowered. "I'm sure he's completely faithful. Some men are capable of that. It's plain just from the way he looks at you."

"Yeah?" Rose chirped in surprised question, then normalized her tone and reattempted it as a statement of agreement. "Um, yeah. So…tell me about your husband, then," Rose redirected to safer territory, and reminded herself she was supposed to be doing some undercover digging.

The woman's tone went flat. "What about him?"

"Well…he seems like a good bloke," Rose observed, glancing at the man across the room from them who was currently munching on a scone and talking football with one of the other men.

"He's a bloke. I'll give him that," Madge stated dryly. She glanced down and fiddled with the fluttery sleeve of her summery-yellow blouse. "I suppose it's not a secret to anyone that we're going through a bit of a…rough patch right now."

"All couples do from time to time, I s'pose," Rose offered reasonably.

Madge lowered her voice and leaned in, intent on getting her next words off her chest. She'd clearly come to this retreat to unload some issues, it seemed. "Thing is, there was this…woman a while back. A client. Well, _supposedly_. She kept having her sink stop up and need repeated attention. Six times in one month. Six! Now I ask you, who has a sink stop up six times in one month?"

Rose shrugged, trying to remain on neutral ground in this personal matter. "Bad pipes?"

Madge snorted derisively. "Oh, her 'pipes' were quite well and functional I'm sure, if you get my meaning. And she was _French_. You know the type."

"Yeah…," Rose trailed off, lost in her own unpleasant memory. "S'pose I do."

"Calvin said it was nothing…like I was just overreacting. Even though I waited _hours_ one night for him to come home. I'm not even sure how much time had passed once he _finally_ came sauntering back in."

"Probably five and a half hours," Rose mumbled. She shook herself from her straying thoughts. "Sorry. Go on…"

"Anyway, he denied that anything had happened. But still… Fourteen years of marriage. I can't help but wonder if he's bored with me. We married so young, barely out of our teens. Didn't want kids for a while." She sighed. "But now we're thinking…I dunno…might help? Not really sure if he said yes to the idea just to appease me, though. Just like coming here. He hates to be 'nagged' as he calls it, so he just goes along."

"So you're expecting?" Rose asked.

Madge shook her head. "Not yet. But that's the plan. I thought we should try to straighten a few things out between us first, though." She paused and smiled. "I guess we're not the only ones thinking about children. A few others I've talked to here are planning to start a family soon."

"That so?" Rose responded, mentally adding another similarity within the group.

"What about you and John?" Madge asked with a smile. "Any little ones in the future?"

Rose cut a glance back over at the Doctor who had just turned away from a wall. Judging by the thoughtful look on his face as he smacked his tongue to his lips, she had a sneaking suspicion he had licked it for analysis. "I've sort of got my hands full as it is."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **A few enlightening facts are revealed about the retreat's organizers, and the Doctor and Rose engage in a bit of "discreet" snooping.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

As brunch was wrapping up, Rose finished chatting with Madge and headed back toward the Doctor. He seemed to have concluded his various covert investigations and was now polishing off a third banana nut muffin. He smiled at her as she reached him, lips curving up around his fingers as he licked them clean. He paid thorough oral attention to each delicious digit, languorously dragging the flat of his tongue up each slender length, then sucking on each fingertip in turn for good measure. She had always thought it decidedly unfair, his ability to turn simple eating into a tortuously sensual act without even trying.

Rose swallowed lest she drool and attempted nonchalance. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Mmmm," he rumbled in the affirmative, giving one final slow drag up his index finger from base to tip.

Just as she felt her temperature rise, Rose was mercifully distracted from this by an announcement being made, everyone turning their attention toward the Joneses in the center of the room.

"May I have everyone's attention, please? Thank you. This has been a lovely start to our time together, and I look forward to continuing," said Jayna. "I'm sure you are all anxious to get settled in and then progress to the first activity."

Jarvis then took up. "Once you've all had a chance to drop off your things in your assigned cabins and get settled, we'll meet back here at four o'clock for the first official group activity. Each day will follow a similar itinerary, comprised of several designated activities designed to enrich your relationships as you draw closer together. First up today will be a _Getting to Know You _session, the aim of which will be to discover deeper details of your spouse – things that very well might surprise you, no matter how close you think you already are. Be prepared to ask _and_ tell with complete honesty in regard to questions that will be mutually posed."

Jayna smiled enticingly. "I'm sure we're all looking forward to that. There is nothing more stimulating than learning new aspects of one's beloved. This will be a time of full openness and honesty between couples, a foundation for the deeper intimacy that will be cultivated to the highest degree in the coming days. We will see you all back here later this afternoon to begin!"

The Doctor gave Rose a look. She would have given anything to know what that look signified. She turned and followed him out of the lodge, couples dispersing in various directions toward their cabins. As they set out, her mind was mulling over the coming activity, already feeling a little jittery about it. Just what kind of "questions" were these going to be? More importantly, what level of honesty would they actually approach this with? While telling the story of how they'd met had been colorful, it had also been genuine. If that same manner carried over to the coming activities, well… Her imagination spiraled over the possibilities.

She wondered, not for the first time, how far they would be expected to go with this. Not only this, but the next activity, and then the next – all designed to "cultivate intimacy to the highest degree." She could only carry an act so far, she feared. And even the built-in excuse of their cover story could only absolve so much depending on the circumstances. How would the Doctor react, how would their current relationship hold up, if she lost her footing and stumbled over that ever-present line?

Her anxiety was apparently starting to show as she and the Doctor made their way down the worn grassy footpath to their cabin. The cluster of small log dwellings were all spaced a decent distance apart, and each had its own little pathway branching off from the main trail which encompassed the grounds.

"Something wrong?" the Doctor questioned once they were finally out of earshot from the others.

Rose glanced at him, then shrugged. "I'm just starting to feel a bit…uneasy about all this," she vaguely confessed. There was no way she could hide her tension at every turn. He was bound to notice.

"Mmm," he thoughtfully hummed. "That's understandable. So you've sensed it, too?"

She stopped walking and looked at him. Maybe he was actually getting it, and she wasn't the only one suffering from the pressure of expanding tension. "Well, yeah. I mean…_yeah_."

"I wasn't entirely sure of it myself until scans with the sonic confirmed it."

"Scans?" Did this mean the sonic screwdriver had a setting to measure sexual tension?! The poor device would have likely exploded long ago if that had been the case. Rose quickly realized they were having a conversation about two different subjects. She inwardly chided herself. That was part of her trouble in all this. She found herself getting caught up in emotions and struggling to focus on why they were here in the first place. "Scans, yeah. Right. 'Course." She blushed at her initial carnal conclusion. "So what'd you find out?"

He glanced around to be sure there was still no one nearby and lowered his voice, now able to share the results of what he'd found. "They're aliens."

Her eyebrows lifted. "Which ones? The Joneses? Or is it Madge and Calvin? Or maybe the newlyweds. Nobody is _that_ mad about each other," she grumbled, admittedly a bit jealous of such an openly amorous relationship. "Or is it _all_ of them?" She groaned. "Oh, please tell me it isn't all of them."

He shook his head. "Nah. Just Jayna and Jarvis Jones."

She pondered the revelation for a moment. "I should've known. What kinda names are those, anyway? I mean…if you can fake your identity, why not come up with something better than _that_?"

"Actually, their first names are likely authentic, and carry a D'Narian connotation of union. That's who they are, by the way. Their bio-scans matched that of D'Narians – a humanoid species. The race doesn't have a history of malevolent activity, so that's one bit of good news." A dark look momentarily shadowed his face. "Although, civilizations are certainly capable of becoming corrupt. I would know." He then shook off whatever thought had stolen over him. "Anyway! They're quite the romantics, actually. Their people hold marriage in very high regard, and once merged, two people are given new identifying names of like meaning, signifying said union. As such, 'Jayna' and 'Jarvis' translates from English to High D'Narian as _My_ _Lover's Air_ and _My Lover's Breath_, roughly speaking."

"That's sort of the same thing."

"That's sort of the point. But they don't use surnames. So I suspect 'Jones' was added to give it authentic English flair."

"Almost as bad as Smith," Rose muttered. "Well, we've gotta do somethin', then. Stop…whatever it is they're planning."

"Rose, being a non-native of Earth doesn't automatically qualify one as being sinister," he reasoned, sounding a bit affronted.

"Well, maybe not," she conceded. "But there's been suspicious activity around here that's obviously gotta be connected to their arrival. And they've clearly lied about who they are…"

"All that has applied to me on more than one occasion as well," he pointed out.

They started walking again, nearly to their designated cabin, with it in sight just up ahead. "So you don't think they're up to anything wrong?"

"I didn't say that. They may very well have ulterior motives. And actually, I _could_ see their people as having a possible desire to settle upon Earth. They originated upon a relatively small planet in the Triangulum Galaxy. It was on the verge of destruction due to a nearby expanding star, so they evacuated forty cycles ago – about thirty Earth years. They set out to find a new homeworld, but not everyone survived the expedition, many escape vessels falling prey to the system's various scavengers and pirates. What remained of their race did eventually find and settle upon a small inhabitable planet, but to be honest I don't really know much about them beyond that point."

"So maybe they're still lookin' for somewhere else to call home?" she puzzled out. "And maybe these two are some sort of…scouting party, sent to learn more about humans?"

She wrinkled her nose. That didn't sound quite right. Surely there were other ways to learn about humans than to hold a marriage retreat. So why _had_ they come here and set this up?

"There are many possibilities," the Doctor concluded. "But like I said, we shouldn't jump to conclusions just yet until we know more. We'll just have to stay alert. What we _really_ need to do is find their ship and get inside. It _must_ be somewhere nearby. That should tell us a great deal. After you get your things settled in the cabin, I'd like to take a look around before we're scheduled to engage in the next round of…couple-y things."

Rose smirked at his quirky expression as she swung her rucksack down from her shoulder. They had come to a stop outside a small log cabin, both now gazing up at the knotty-pine paneled door.

Rose nudged his shoulder. "Speaking of couple-y things, I guess this is our domestic little cabin…complete with doors and carpets, I should think. Just what you've always wanted."

He frowned. "Oh, did you have to put it like that? I _was_ beginning to rather enjoy myself here."

She smiled briefly. "You do seem to be, yeah. You've been sort of…enthusiastic about it all." Rose chewed her lip, highly curious about what he was thinking in all this so far. "Why's that, then?" she ventured.

He looked at her and blinked. "Why not? It's what we do. Rather well. And with _flair_. We snoop around, find a spot of bother, then save the day when and if needed. Nothing like it! What's not to love?"

True, that was what they usually did. But not as purported husband and wife. "Some things about this are just…different from the usual, though," she mumbled, glancing down. "Never mind."

It seemed his mind was already elsewhere, focused on the entrance to the cabin as he stepped up and opened the latch. He picked up her rucksack and tossed it inside, then turned to her. A manic gleam lit his eye as he practically bounced with the excitement of a budding idea. "Oooh, Rose! Shall I carry you over the threshold?"

"What?"

"Isn't that what humans do in situations like this? Mind you, I've never quite understood that one. Still! Never had a chance or reason to do it before, so here's my opportunity to experience it first-hand." He gave a furtive glance about and lowered his voice. "Plus the gesture will lend itself to authenticity if anyone happens to see."

Ah, yes. That alluring and risky free pass to do Things Not Typically Done for the sake of their cover story. And she was very tempted to go along. Any other time, Rose certainly wouldn't have protested in the slightest to the idea of the Doctor sweeping her up in his arms. Just…not like _this_. Not as some stupid little experiment in human traditions. And not for show for the sake of those nearby. Today was shaping up to be emotionally perplexing enough as it was.

"I think we can skip that one," she said. He pouted. "Besides, that's for…y'know…honeymoons."

"This could be the Smith's second."

Oh, if _only_. "Gotta actually have a first for there to be a second," she pointedly reasoned.

He waggled a finger at her. "You, Rose Tyler, are no fun."

"And you, Doctor, are a nutter– _hey_!"

Before she could properly react, Rose found herself enveloped in the Doctor's arms, her body flush against his chest, her face practically buried in his neck as he swept her up bridal style and carried her through the door.

Rose's heart accelerated in speed, both from the shock of the swift move and the position she now found herself in; an acceleration in heart rate he could likely _feel_ due to their current level of bodily contact. Her racing mind attempted to index it all at once – his deceptively-strong arms wound tight around her; the soft brush of his short hair at the side of her face; the warm, intoxicating scent of him that was always a little overpowering to her senses when this close – it all crested over her like a wave. She pulled back enough to look at his face. He was grinning madly as he shut the door with his foot.

"I'd like to see a 'Teddy Bear' manage that," he crowed. She giggled. She couldn't help it. "A feat of sheer strength, this was!"

Her giggling stopped. "Oi! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Merely that–"

"Oh, just put me down," she sighed.

The Doctor, still grinning, placed Rose on her feet, and she grinned back in spite of herself. There was a brief moment where their grins held, gazes stilled. Then she blinked and he was moving on at Doctorish speed, sonic drawn. He made a sweeping circle of the room as he proceeded to run the sonic screwdriver about the cabin. She allowed herself to regard him for a few more wistful seconds, then moved on.

As he ran his check, Rose did some surveying of her own, familiarizing herself with the small dwelling. The interior space, with its clean woodsy scent, was compact but comfortable. The lounge and bedroom were combined in the center, small kitchenette situated at the back of the cabin, and en-suite through a doorway on the right. The interior walls and floors were a rustic pine, the warm honeyed tones imbuing the space with simple tranquility. On the left, two suede armchairs of a deep chocolate were nestled on either side of the stone fireplace, across from which sat the double-sized bed. The thick, round posts of its wooden frame were a coordinating knotty pine, its plump mattress topped with a cozy patchwork quilt.

Rose finished her circuit just as the Doctor completed his scan. She looked at him expectantly.

"Nothing of alien origin – technological or biological – within our immediate surroundings. Present company excluded," he pronounced.

"'S always good to know."

The Doctor ambled over to the foot of the bed, unfastened the middle button of his jacket, then turned and plopped down onto his back, hands behind his head and ankles casually crossed as he contemplated the situation at large. How could one man look so unlawfully sexy while doing nothing at all?

Seeing the Doctor splayed on the bed brought another thought front and center: their sleeping arrangements. Whenever they'd overnighted off the TARDIS, Rose had come to learn that the Doctor slept very little, often staying awake through the night as he graciously allowed her the use of whatever bed they were presented with. But this current issue would likely take more than one night to resolve, and surely he would need to sleep at some point during this. They could always nip back to the TARDIS, but with potential trouble afoot they had to remain on-scene if they were going to keep an ear to the ground. And bringing the TARDIS _here_ would certainly raise a few eyebrows if anyone were to venture inside the cabin. So whatever his future need for sleep might be, it seemed this one bed would have to do for the both of them. The idea filled her with a complex swirl of excited trepidation.

"You alright, Rose?" the Doctor asked, lifting his head to regard her carefully. "You seem a little…stiff."

Rose forced her posture to relax, but inwardly she was still wound tight as a spring as she took a few steps toward him. "It's just…sort of hard to relax in this situation, isn't it?"

"Is it?" he asked back, voice maddeningly even; maddeningly unreadable.

"Yes."

"You don't want to be here," he stated, eyes lowering and tone falling noticeably flat.

He actually seemed…disappointed? "Well, no. I mean, yes. I do. It…it's just that–"

"Still!" he cut in brightly, turning on his side and propping his head on his hand. "You may get your relaxing holiday yet. If all this turns out to be innocent enough, then you'll still get a bit of R&R on Earth, lolling about in the country. It may end up being the perfect opportunity for you to recharge your batteries, ramp-up your vim and vigor, et cetera."

Rose looked at the Doctor, spread out on the room's only bed, posing as her husband and about to embark on activities designed to enhance the passion and intimacy between a man and a woman. There was always a healthy amount of charged attraction between them – registered acutely on her end, to say the least. Considering it was about to ratchet up several more degrees, she didn't exactly see that as a recipe for relaxation.

"Yeah," Rose mumbled, "I'm sure I'll be experiencing a lot of…ramping-up while we're here."

-:-:-:-

After acquiring their cabin, the Doctor and Rose headed out to explore the sprawling grounds around the retreat, looking for anything unusual or of possible significance. Rose wandered off to poke around the edge of a nearby tree line where several stumps had been freshly cut. On closer inspection it seemed there was nothing unusual, and that's when she heard it – the sound of raised voices several meters away.

She turned to see the Doctor in the middle of what appeared to be a heated situation between himself, Calvin and Madge at the front stoop of the other couple's cabin.

"A dirty Peeping Tom, that's what you are!" Calvin yelled. "Trying to catch a glimpse of my wife unpacking her clothes…her _knickers_? Is that it? You get off on that sort of thing?"

Both the Doctor's hands were up in a placating manner. "Now, now. I assure you I had no unseemly intentions, nor do I have the slightest interest in your wife's undergarments. I was merely just…umm…admiring the unique architecture of your cabin and wanted a closer look."

"They're all the bloody same!" the man roared back, gesturing around them at the nearby identical structures.

"Not…not the door handle," the Doctor feebly countered, indicating the front latch. "It's…sort of different. A bit."

"Calvin, you're being ridiculous," Madge cut in.

"And don't think I haven't noticed the way _you_ were looking at him earlier," her husband accused.

"Oh, look who's talking!" she barked back. "Mister appetite-for-French-tarts."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"As if you don't know."

"John, there you are!" Rose interrupted, approaching swiftly. She reached the Doctor's side, linking her arm with his and smiling up at him. "Did you get a better look at this charming door like I asked you to?" She turned an innocent smile on the couple, able to think of nothing better than to have to go along with the Doctor's lame excuse. "We'd like something similar for our place."

"There, there, you see!" the Doctor quickly pronounced, finger waving between Rose and the door. "Corroborated. Completely innocent. _She_ asked me to. And like an upstanding husband, I complied. Anything for my Honeybee."

Rose's smile remained in place, but her grip on his arm tightened brutally. "Sorry if we inconvenienced you," she spoke apologetically.

"It was nothing," Madge assured her with a sigh. "I don't know why Calvin even acted like he cared."

Her husband gawped at her, then shook his head sourly and trudged back inside.

"C'mon, Teddy Bear," Rose urged the Doctor, smile a bit more genuine as the Doctor flashed her a scowl. "Let's finish our walk."

They headed off, leaving the somewhat defused situation behind them.

"Can't leave you alone for five minutes," Rose chastised him.

"I wouldn't have been alone if _you_ hadn't wandered off. And it isn't _my_ fault the man is apparently insanely jealous of me," the Doctor defended himself. "Still…can't blame him, I suppose."

Rose cut a glance at him and rolled her eyes, though inwardly she had to agree.

"Did you at least find anything?"

He shook his head. "The residual warp signature readings seemed to have strengthened slightly back there." He glanced down at the sonic screwdriver he had again pulled from his jacket. "But I don't think it was the cabin itself. I think it was because that particular cabin is closest to the lake." He gestured ahead to the body of water before them in the distance. "The readings definitely seem to be a bit more concentrated in this direction."

"A lakeside stroll it is, then," Rose pronounced, continuing on down the path that would lead to the water.

As they drew closer to the edge of the water, nothing appeared out of the ordinary. Both knew better than to assume that meant nothing _was_ out of the ordinary, though. Boats of assorted designs, from luxury yachts to small rowboats, were anchored at various piers up and down the shore of the broad lake, which shimmered in the bright afternoon sun.

Soon, the Doctor was belly-down on the wooden planks of an unoccupied dock, collecting a sample of water for later testing to see if he could uncover anything specific.

"Do you think the warp residue that seems to be in the water is what killed some of the fish last week?" Rose questioned from her standing position beside him.

"That's beginning to seem likely," he answered, raising up on his elbows and squinting at the vial of water which he held out to the sunlight. "I'll know for sure once I get this back to the TARDIS and run a–"

"Oh, you and your endless experiments, darling!" Rose loudly interrupted him, having spotted one of the other couples coming near. "You always have to search for the very best conditions, but I say just cast out the old line and see what you catch."

The Doctor twisted his head in her direction, looking up at her. "Cast out the old what? And…did you just call me–" She kicked him in the leg. "_Ow_!"

Rose dropped down beside him. "Oh! Oh, my poor dear. I'm so clumsy. My foot slipped." He sat up, clutching his leg. She whispered, "Someone's coming."

"Well, you didn't have to resort to violence," the Doctor muttered, then waved at the passing couple and flashed a wide, toothy grin. "Hello! Lovely here, isn't it? So very…romantic, and whatnot. Instills such affection," he added, still rubbing his leg.

The couple murmured something about "strange pair" and "definite issues" as they picked up their pace and kept on past.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **A question/answer session reveals just a bit more than expected.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

With water sample in tow, The Doctor and Rose slipped off back to the TARDIS to perform a comprehensive analysis of the specimen that had been retrieved. The subsequent results confirmed that though dispersed, the residual warp energy was more concentrated in the lake than elsewhere, which the Doctor verified did indeed explain the reported deaths of various fish the week prior. Two pieces of the puzzle, at least, now fit.

"So the ship itself must have been in the water, right?" Rose asked, peering in vain at the data readout on the TARDIS' monitor which told her nothing, the scientific gibberish akin to Greek.

The Doctor straightened up, pulled off his black-rimmed glasses and tucked them back in his jacket as he nodded. "Evidently so."

She thought back to the Slitheen ship in the Thames. "Do you think it might have crashed there?"

He shook his head. "No sign of that. Landed, more likely. It's not unusual for a ship to have the ability to cruise on or in water if necessary."

"So…since the readings are strongest in the water and fade farther inland, the ship must have stayed in the water." She sighed. "Great. So that means it's still cloaked…or underwater." Rose surmised, seeing the challenge of locating it increase. "Otherwise it would have been spotted by now for sure."

"Or else it's visible but disguised," he suggested another possibility. "Either way, finding it is our most immediate concern so that we can access the ship's database and get some answers. But right now the residual warp energy, though strongest in the water, has dispersed through the lake, making the original source untraceable to any one location. And with the engines obviously powered down and giving off no current readings, I'm going to need a specialized scanner if I'm to narrow down the original source. One that can extrapolate source traces of Aryllium and Radium to a precise degree, the compounds unique to Gamma-Four warp drives. If the scan is enhanced with adequate precision, it should be able to pinpoint the ship's engines, whether disguised _or_ invisible. Then once we have a definite location we can take it from there. I could configure a new setting on the sonic for such a meticulous purpose, but that's sometimes easier said than done. Sometimes it's simpler just to start from scratch."

"Plus you love to tinker with a new gadget," she added fondly.

"I do not 'tinker'," he corrected in a lofty tone. "I design and construct instruments of scientific marvel. There's a vast difference."

"'S still tinkering."

He sighed exasperatedly as she suppressed a chuckle.

Her good humor faded as she further pondered the situation. They now knew who the aliens were and that their ship must be somewhere in or on Windermere Lake. But they were still no closer to uncovering the "why" in this whole thing.

Rose shook her head. "I still just don't get it. Why do all this? Why come to Earth and have such an interest in other people's relationships?"

The Doctor leaned back against the console, arms folded and voice determined. "That, Lewis, is what we're going to find out."

-:-:-:-

The Doctor and Rose arrived back at the main lodge in time for the first official group activity that was scheduled for later that afternoon. Within the central lounge, the cozy circle of cushions and pillows remained, with everyone taking a seat as their hosts sat at the front of the circle to lead the session.

Rose tried to remain low-key, but she found herself eyeing Jayna and Jarvis more keenly now that she knew who they really were. She didn't trust those two. But it didn't take long for her focus to shift back to the session itself as the activity was explained.

"A key element to any deep and lasting relationship lies in a foundation of openness and understanding," Jayna began. "The better you know your partner, the greater harmony the two of you will have."

"You may think you have already discovered everything there is to know about your spouse," Jarvis took up. "But have you _really_? You might be surprised by the things you learn today."

Rose turned a pensive glance toward the Doctor beside her. Despite living a life with him for the past few years – in two different forms – there was still so much about him she didn't know; so much she _wanted_ to know. This activity might prove interesting, indeed.

"To begin, each of you face your spouse and get nice and close," Jayna instructed. She and Jarvis demonstrated the position, smiling at each other with mutual affection as they snuggled closer. "Though we are all sharing in this experience together, the words spoken will be done quietly and kept between just the two of you. Now, I'd like you each to think of something you've never told your spouse before. It may be something you've never even thought to tell. Something seemingly insignificant. But no matter how small, it is a part of _you,_ and that makes it worth sharing. Big or small, take turns revealing something of yourself to the one you love."

The Doctor and Rose maneuvered closer as instructed, their knees touching as they sat cross-legged and face-to-face. The couples around them began to murmur quietly amongst themselves, already absorbed in each other. Rose glanced about, feeling a little awkward. Well, _that_ was nothing new in this situation. But she wasn't exactly sure how to begin this. What were the ground rules when it came to this type of thing? Her experiences with the Doctor thus far didn't exactly set a precedent for this sort of thing. But the Doctor was currently looking at her expectantly, and she had a feeling he didn't expect her to fake this. He genuinely expected her to tell him some secret about herself, and he looked highly intrigued by the prospect. In all honesty, Rose didn't mind being forthcoming with this activity, because she couldn't wait to find out something new about _him_. He was such an enigma at times, but if she responded openly he just might do the same.

"Ladies first," the Doctor chirped with an eager nod of his head.

Rose fixed him with a pointed look. "Fine. But don't try to weasel out of _your_ turn after I've had a go."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it." He grinned and lifted his brows, wiggling them slightly. "Now, make it a good one."

Rose bit her lower lip as she pondered her response. What exactly could she reveal about herself that he didn't already know? Something that wouldn't be embarrassing or alter the dynamic of their relationship, that was? Should she tell him her favorite food was chips? No secret there. That she broke out in a rash when eating Jalupa berries from Xerexis? He had been there for that uncomfortable incident and had supplied her with the anti-itch cream. That she loved him madly and was quite certain she would until the day she died? Well, that would certainly give him a juicy tidbit to ponder, but it also might send him running.

"I…"

The Doctor nodded, expression attentive. "You…?"

"I…I…have a tattoo," Rose suddenly blurted out, letting the personal revelation slip before thinking the better of it.

The Doctor's eyes went impossibly wide with curiosity, and she inwardly groaned.

Rose immediately berated herself. _Why_ did she have to go and say _that_? It was something she, quite literally, had kept close to her chest until now. She knew, however, that maybe she'd let it slip because a part of her had always _wanted_ to tell him about it. He was, after all, the etching's inspiration. Perhaps it was silly to regard it with such significance, but the tattoo itself was something that had become very meaningful to her.

She'd had it done shortly after her first Doctor had regenerated, just before she and her current Doctor had first set off together after Christmas. She had been mourning the loss of the man she had first come to love, and the tattoo had been done as a sort of memorial in his memory. But then this new man had proven himself to be every bit the same in all the ways that mattered most, and she'd come to realize that how she felt toward him would never change, even if his face and form did. She could think of no better way to honor the man she loved, past _and_ present, than with the very first word he had ever spoken to her, which was also the same word he had used to prove that who he was to her had not changed. Three tiny but significant letters, curving fluidly as if the word itself was in motion, residing over the swell of her left breast. Or to the point, over her heart.

_Run._

"You have a tattoo?!" the Doctor repeated back on a whisper, sounding both astonished and delighted. He had just discovered something new, and a man with his innate curiosity likely wouldn't rest until he had learned every detail. He never could resist charting new, undiscovered territory. And suddenly her body itself was exactly that to him, she realized, the thought alone making her breathless. "Where is it…?" His fervent eyes roamed slowly and meticulously over her entire form, as if his gaze alone could strip away mere cloth if he applied enough focus. She began to feel warm all over. "And what is it…?"

Ah. Now this was something of a dilemma. If she told him what it was, well… There would be no way of downplaying it. He knew the significance. A significance that would be taken to a whole new level if he learned she'd had it branded upon her flesh. She might as well just blurt out her suppressed inner feelings here and now. But their relationship resided (frustrating as it may be) within safe and comfortable borders. As much as she inwardly craved more, she couldn't risk jeopardize what they currently had by recklessly crossing unspoken boundaries. He literally didn't know what he was asking.

Playing it safe, Rose shook her head, deflecting his query. She feared, however, that he was not going to let this rest just yet. "Nope. I've told you my one thing. Now it's _your_ turn to spill."

He frowned deeply. "But…" She crossed her arms and gave him her best stern look. "Alright. Fine," he huffed, knowing she had him by rights. The Doctor's eyes became deep and distant as he pondered an undisclosed facet of himself, and she was struck by the feeling that he was reflecting upon inner things that he himself likely wished he didn't know. The expression cleared a moment later, and he was back to his lighter self. He glanced left and right, leaned even closer and whispered secretively. "I'm allergic to aspirin."

She pulled back. "Huh?"

"It's true. Even _I_ have my weaknesses. Actually, come to think of it, it's probably best you know. If I were to ever become loopy in the head and couldn't say–"

"_If_?"

"Cheeky. Anyway, it's probably a good idea for you to know, just in case. Now, back to my _very_ important question…"

Rose was spared his inquest just in time by Jarvis addressing the group.

"Now then, wasn't that an illuminating exercise? I trust you all learned something new. And now that you have taken this step to open yourselves just a little more to each other, it's time to have that gesture returned, this time not by telling something of your own choosing, but by getting to _ask_ something of your own choosing. Anything at all."

The Doctor's eyes lit up as he tossed Rose a wild grin. Oh, great.

"As he said, you should feel free to ask anything at all of your beloved," Jayna continued. "If it's something you have avoided discussing until now, perhaps a sensitive issue, then it's important to face those things and work through them together. Hold nothing back. This is about building trust."

The Doctor turned every ounce of his attention to Rose, practically bouncing in place. She knew what was coming. That bloody tattoo. He had already tried to fire off two questions about it – _where_ and _what_. But right now he was only allowed to ask one thing. A typical bloke would be most interested in where it was. But the Doctor was far from typical. So if he asked _what_ it was, she could always fib. Regrettably, it wasn't as if he was likely to ever know the difference. She didn't want to lie to him about this, though. Nor did she feel like she could reveal it…in either sense of the word. She just hoped he'd ask where and not what.

"_Where_, Rose Tyler, is your fabled tattoo…?" he wasted no time in asking, voice quiet but eager.

Maybe he was a typical bloke after all.

Rose didn't respond right away. She instead weighed her options. She sort of liked having a secret that he was itching to uncover…er…figuratively and/or literally. Maybe it would make him just a bit more inclined to find out for himself someday, she brazenly thought, cheeks heating at the very idea, wildly unlikely as it was.

She grinned, sly and teasing as she leaned closer and lowered her voice. "As my husband, you're supposed to already know the answer to that question."

He leaned in as well, voice pitched low as his breath danced across her ear. "Then it's imperative that I have such vital knowledge in this current situation, don't you think?"

She tilted her head to the side in thought, then met his eyes squarely. "Alright. I'll tell you. It's on my…," she leaned closer again, "…body."

He sat back and scowled. "Well, clearly. But that's not an answer."

"It is _so_ an answer."

"But it doesn't answer my question!" he whined, a bit too loudly.

She shushed him, quickly glancing about. "Technically it does. You should've been more specific."

He opened his mouth, clearly about to show her just how specific he could be, but she cut him off. "You've asked and I've answered. Now it's _my_ turn."

"I'm not sure I want to continue this," he said with a prim sniff. "You cheat."

She snorted. "Oh no you don't. You're not gettin' out of your end of it."

He sighed and she grinned.

Rose sat back and pondered her list of potential questions. It was like having a mountain of Christmas gifts from which to choose and unwrap. After only a few seconds of thought, the list grew to overwhelming proportions. There was a host of undivulged things she could ask him spanning a millennia – his childhood, his family, even his true name was unknown to her. But so much of what she could ask would undoubtedly cause him pain.

Instead, Rose settled on the one question that she had asked her own self a time or two since meeting him.

"Why me?"

He regarded her questioningly. Around them, some couples were giggling quietly or even sharing a tear or two, most wholly immersed in the other. Even Jayna and Jarvis were quietly murmuring to each other. But even still, Rose was careful to keep her voice low and be heard by only him as she elaborated.

"I mean…considering everyone out there, throughout the whole universe and all of Time, why'd you ask me to be the one to come with you?"

Rose had met Sarah Jane. Beautiful, brilliant, already a skillful investigative journalist before the Doctor had even come into her life. Rose didn't know the personal details of his other prior companions, but she knew enough to presume they were all extraordinary. Yet the Doctor had chosen Rose to become a part of his life when she'd felt she had little to offer in return – limited education, limited life experience, even her gymnastic skills he'd recently touted were of mere bronze caliber. The Doctor had expanded her horizons to see her inner worth and potential, but she still sometimes wondered just what he himself had seen in her.

The Doctor shrugged, as if the answer was so simple that the question didn't even need to be asked. "You already know why."

"'Cause you were lonely and I was there," she reckoned, a conclusion she'd often come to.

He exhaled, long and slow. "Rose, I was lonely for a very, very long time, and I encountered a great many people during that span."

"Then…?"

"I've already said it before: I only take the best."

She laughed, because otherwise she might have done the opposite. "I'm not–"

"Rose, you _are_," he insisted, in a tone that left not an inch of space for argument.

"I'm hardly perfect," she mumbled, cheeks coloring under such an ardent declaration.

"I didn't say you were. No one is. But one of the best? Oh, yes. You were the best for _me_. Just look at how many times you've saved my life. You were what I needed."

"Were?" she found herself asking about his past-tense statement, voice tentative and more vulnerable than she would have liked.

He pulled at his earlobe. "Well, I should think that at this point…which is to say…it only stands to reason that you're…you're…"

Oh, she would have given anything for him to just finish a bloody sentence for once! But before he could accomplish it, Jayna spoke back up.

"That was excellent. I can see the depth of the conversations that have taken place simply by observing each of you interact. I can tell this session has been meaningful to all of you. Now then, this evening's final activity is going to be a private one between lovers." A few chuckled and some blushed as Jayna threw out a wink. "As your 'assignment' tonight, I'd like you to continue to build upon this level of openness, this path of sharing, and carry it with you from here forward. Share more of yourselves in all aspects. Not just in words and thoughts, not just in physical expressions, but also share in all aspects of each other's day-to-day lives. Share in each other's activities and take an interest in what the other favors. These next few days should provide you with many opportunities in this leisurely setting."

"For instance," Jarvis elaborated, "you may know that your husband enjoys fishing, but have you ever accompanied him on such an outing to share in the pleasure he derives? Likewise, your wife may enjoy a morning jog, but have you ever gone running with her to share the experience?"

"Oh, all the time," the Doctor broke in. Rose briefly smirked.

"Excellent," Jarvis enthused. "Your wife even mentioned the activity's significance in your first meeting. And don't you find it all the more enjoyable when done together?"

The Doctor tipped his head in thought. "Well…it isn't always a choice."

"Oh, but you must learn to embrace and cherish these times together," said Jayna. Her focus broadened to the entire group "Don't look upon it as a requirement, but a privilege. And tonight's activity will help everyone do just that. We want you all to think of a special interest or favored activity the other enjoys…one that you can participate in jointly. Be creative. Be inclusive. Think of something you can share and make an effort to do so. Then tomorrow we'll begin by telling how the experience has affected each of us."

-:-:-:-

Dinner that night was a catered group affair, and as the couples began filing out afterwards, two had already caught the special attention of Jayna and Jarvis. Currently unbeknownst to the Doctor and Rose, they were being eyed with careful scrutiny as they departed from the lodge. Good or bad, the state of most of the couples' relationships was easy to read, but some were a bit more challenging.

"What do you think of John and Rose Smith?" the D'Narian male asked his mate.

"I'm not yet certain," Jayna answered. "Their body language speaks of a desire to draw continually closer, but within their eyes lies a distancing element."

"We can add them to the undetermined list while continuing to observe," her husband suggested. "Their behavior and participation during the final test should tell us exactly what we need to know about their level of commitment."

"Indeed."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **The Doctor, it seems, is just full of clever ideas.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"So, I guess you'll have to join me in painting my toenails tonight," Rose joked as she and the Doctor walked back toward their cabin that evening, referencing the "assignment" everyone had been given for the night, which was to include their spouse in a shared activity. Making light of the previous session seemed the safest route to take.

Things had begun to delve just a little deeper than anticipated during the question/answer session earlier, but the Doctor never did get back to finishing their conversation that had begun. Not that she'd really expected him to. He had fumbled for words when she had hesitantly asked, in a round about way, what she meant to him. The conversation had been cut short, and she had not pushed him to resume. He in turn had not pressed her again for specifics regarding her previously-secret tattoo, since fair was fair. Both had simply moved on in unspoken agreement, as seemed to be their way.

Now things seemed to be back within the comfortable confounds of their safe zone. Momentarily, at least. This situation seemed to be challenging that at every turn, and this was just day one.

"Only if you join me in developing the new scanning device I'll need for detecting source traces of Aryllium and Radium," he rejoined. "A fair tradeoff, I think."

"Join you in tinkering, you mean?" she teased.

He huffed out a sigh. "I told you, I don't 'tinker.' I create–"

"Yeah, yeah. Genius bits of tech. Got it," she chuckled.

"Well, your description is a bit lacking. But I suppose the 'genius' part will do."

"'S not like you could come up with anything better," she playfully goaded.

He turned an affronted look on her, one eyebrow raised. "Are you mocking my creative brilliance with witty names?"

She grinned and shook her head. "Nope. Don't have to. The names you've already created speak for themselves."

His eyes narrowed slightly, face taking on the determination of a challenge as she skipped ahead, smiling innocently.

They had branched off the main trail and were now ambling down the smaller secondary path toward their cabin. The night's full moon was already bright, softly illuminating their woodsy surroundings and casting long, enchanting shadows over the rustic landscape. A chorus of chirping crickets provided a peaceful soundtrack to their otherwise momentary quiet. This _was_ a lovely place. Perfect for relaxation…under different circumstances.

The Doctor's eyes drifted upward in a look of contemplation as they came to a stop outside their cabin.

"Coming?" she curiously asked.

"Not until I've given my soon-to-be creation a worthy title," he determinedly proclaimed. "Considering my unmatched wit, it shouldn't be difficult." She smirked, but he was too absorbed in thought to notice. "Hmm… I need to isolate traces of Aryllium and Radium with a specialized extrapolator, but that _is_ a bit of a mouthful. I should make it short and snappy, at the very least. Aryllium, Radium, specialized extrapolator… Perhaps…hmm…_ Yes_! My A.R.S.E!"

"_What_?"

"A.R.S.E! That's what I'll call it! My Aryllium and Radium Specialized Extrapolator!"

Rose choked back a bark of laughter. "Seriously?!"

He frowned. "What?"

She sobered her features, which was no small feat. He was the most brilliant man in the universe, and sometimes equally as daft. Or maybe _she_ was the daft one for taking him seriously. She was starting to wonder if he was doing some of these things on purpose. "Nothing. Nothing. You're right…great name." He hummed in agreement as he walked past her. Her gaze lingered on him as she swallowed down a tempting comment. On second thought, she couldn't resist. "So…if there's anything you'd like me to do for your arse…um…A.R.S.E., just let me know. I'm happy to lend a hand any time."

He grinned over his shoulder. "Why, thank you."

She grinned back, but for her own reasons. "My pleasure."

They stepped up to enter the cabin, the Doctor gallantly holding the door for Rose to enter first. She eyed him carefully as she passed, wondering if he would try to sweep her up in his arms again. When her feet remained on the ground, she only inwardly acknowledged her disappointment as she turned to flick on the lamps.

Once inside, the Doctor wasted no time confounding Rose as he began the process of emptying the contents of his pockets. He jammed both hands down into the deepest depths of his pinstripes and began rummaging around, pulling various objects out at random and dropping them to the nearby suede armchair.

Rose furrowed her brow. Need she even ask? "Spring cleaning?" she ventured dryly.

"Components I'll need for configuring my Aryllium and Radium Specialized Extrapolator," he answered back, engrossed in his task.

She fought back a giggle. "Oh yeah. _That_." She eyed his growing pile of parts dubiously. "Think it'll work?"

He shot her a look, half wounded and half insulted. "Of _course_ it will! One hundred percent guaranteed! Well…eighty-five point three. Well…_ish_. If I could just find… Ah ha!" He pulled a long, curly spring from his pocket and added it to the pile. He folded himself down onto the floor in front of the chair and set about tinkering, whether or not he would term it as such.

Rose shook her head fondly. Since the Doctor was clearly occupied, she decided to take the opportunity to unwind for a bit. All in all, it had been a rather eventful day, and the next would no doubt bring more of the same. She needed a little time to free her mind from it all, even if briefly. Rose decided to do a little reading, which always helped her relax.

She retrieved her rucksack, now mostly unpacked save a few small items, and rummaged through it for a book. Rose tended to keep a few volumes on hand when they spent nights off the TARDIS, and she currently had a couple she was working her way through. She pulled out two and contemplated her choice. Deciding to forgo the mystery novel, she opted for the romance saga she'd been reading.

This particular genre had become an indulgent favorite of hers since taking up traveling with the Doctor. Rose glanced over at the preoccupied Time Lord, fingers working with elegant precision, mouth slightly parted and tongue pressed to the roof of his mouth in concentration, exuding raw, irresistible appeal and not even realizing it. She suppressed a heartfelt sigh. Sometimes it was nice to at least _read_ about romance, even if the real thing was sorely lacking in her own life. Books and pretense were all she got these days.

Rose toed off her shoes and padded over to the bed, propped a few plump pillows up at the head and settled herself back atop the quilt, knees drawn up and book resting on her legs as her mind found its brief escape in someone else's world.

A half hour or so had passed, and she'd become engrossed in the story. That was, until she was startled out of her reading by the Doctor's triumphant exclamation from across the room.

She looked up as he stood to his feet with a new gadget in hand. It looked something like a small, palm-sized satellite dish with a long, curly antenna protruding from the side.

"Finished already?" she asked.

"And you had your doubts," he responded smugly. "It even goes 'ping' when there's stuff! Or at least it _will_ go 'ping,' once it's detected said stuff. I like a good 'ding' but 'ping' adds variety..."

He fell silent, frown overtaking the look of pride as he switched on the device. His frown deepened as he gave it a few shakes, followed by one hard whack.

"From the look on your face, I'd say my doubts were in order."

"The calibration is still off. I don't understand it," he muttered in frustration.

"Well, don't brood over it all night. You'll get it working, I'm sure," she encouraged, noting his displeased scowl.

The Doctor put the device aside with a deep sigh and sat down on the end of the bed. He then flopped to his back, addressing the ceiling as he spoke. "Why all this phony emphasis on emotions of love?" he mused out loud. "Why does something like that even matter to them?"

His words struck a nerve. "There's nothin' phony about love," Rose countered a bit defensively, setting her book aside. "You already said these…Demarians–"

"D'Narians."

"–hold marriage in high regard."

He tilted his head back to look at her. "Yes. True. But why come here to perpetuate it among humans? What's their purpose?" He scooted his long length farther up the bed and turned over onto his side, facing her. "Why should they–" He stopped short as his eyes drifted over to her book. The corner of his lips twitched. "Nothing phony about love?" he questioned, obvious humor barely suppressed.

Rose snatched up the book. "No, there's _not_," she answered shortly.

"Even in the world of _Passion's Torment?" _he asked, dramatically enunciating the title of her book.

Rose made a firm decision then and there not to be embarrassed by her current reading choice. And what business was it of his, anyway? "_You_ may not see the importance of things like love and passion and romance, reducing it all to science and…and primitive emotions. But to some of us that sort of thing's important."

The Doctor bent his elbow and propped his head on his hand, eyes lifting to hers. "I didn't say it wasn't. And I admire the dedication of the mated pairs here who are putting forth an effort to improve their various relationships."

Rose felt her guard lower, and her interest rise. She put the book back down and turned on her side, mirroring his pose. "Do you?"

He nodded against his hand. "Mmm. In fact, I've been… Well, I've been thinking that some of the principles advocated here might apply to us."

"Umm…what?" she stammered out, thrown by the unexpected statement.

He continued on, either unaware or unacknowledging that his words had taken her by surprise. "In my observation of human sociology, I've come to see that applying some of these core philosophies might produce a favorable outcome in regards to our own relationship dynamic."

Only two of his words registered. "Our…relationship?"

"Of course. We're actually not that different from the other couples here," he reasoned.

She glanced down at the bed they were currently sharing, idly measuring the distance between them. "There's a difference," she quietly stated. Her eyes sought his. "Don't you think?"

He shrugged one shoulder. "Well…give or take a few details."

She laughed, the sound a mere breath. "Yeah. A few details."

He shifted a bit, perhaps to get more comfortable, the outcome of which brought them a smidge closer. "We do, after all, spend as much time together as other couples…sometimes more so. We share in each other's lives day in and day out, and through it all we live in rather close proximity." As if to accentuate his point, he lightly nudged her thigh with his knee, the momentary touch causing her lower body to tingle. "Friction, Rose. It's only a matter of time."

Her eyes skittered from their mingling legs to his face. "W-what…?"

"Friction. Due to those listed factors and our ongoing proximity, there are bound to be times when a strain might naturally occur. So putting in an effort to increase our compatibility ratio can only serve to enhance our status as…traveling companions."

"Bet you say that to all the girls," she quipped, because if she didn't fall back on humor she might not keep her head above water in this conversation, bobbing up and down as it was. She then pondered the quip. "Um…do you?"

"Hmm?"

"Say that to all the girls? Or…women? Companions? The other ones you've traveled with. Do you always try to…increase the compatibility ratio between yourself and them?"

He opened his mouth, but a couple seconds passed before he responded. "Well, to be perfectly honest, the opportunity has never presented itself in quite this way. But I just thought…why not take advantage of the situation?"

She briefly grinned, thinking thoughts that went against her better judgment; thoughts that, unfortunately, went against the reality of the situation. "Yeah. Why not take advantage?" She nudged his own thigh with her knee, since that was apparently allowed.

He cleared his throat. "So since we're getting direct coaching – the D'Narians _do_ know a thing or two about harmonious relations – we might as well use it to our advantage where applicable. Right?"

"Umm…I guess so?"

"Of course you do. Your _mother_ would even agree. She suggested I become more familiar with human ways. Or something along those lines. So…"

"You're sayin' you _agree_ with my mum?"

"I wouldn't go _that_ far. But still…"

His eyes drifted down to the space between them, falling upon the book which rested at her side. A gleam lit his eyes – the same wild spark that eyed mortal danger with glee. "We can start with this!"

Before she had a chance to react, he snatched up the book in his long, nimble, havoc-wreaking fingers.

"Doctor, what are you doing?!"

"The assignment for tonight was to show an interest in things the other favors, making an effort to share in said interests, right?"

Oh, she saw where he was going with this. Could he ever take anything seriously? "Wrong."

"Wrong?"

"This isn't about you showing an interest. This is just you being nosy and making fun," she retorted, reaching for the book.

Rising to his knees on the mattress, he held the book aloft and out of her reach. "Now, now. None of that. You need to learn to be cooperative."

"_I_ need to learn?!"

"Glad we agree." He licked his thumb and turned to her current marked page. "Now, how about if we take turns? You can read for the female and I'll read for the male as they engage in human courtship and mating rituals."

Was he _serious_? Rose was torn between hot-faced embarrassment and utter exasperation. Exasperation was winning out. "See, that's your problem right there. It's not just 'male and female human rituals.' 'S more than that. It's _deeper_."

"Then maybe this will help me gain a better understanding from a human perspective," he reasoned evenly, as if discussing mere culture and not the delicate intricacies of the heart.

"Doctor, gimme the book."

He was already eagerly turning pages at superior speed. "Ahhh, now this sounds like a classic case of unrequited affection."

_Like you would even recognize that_, Rose inwardly scoffed, flopping back on the bed.

"It seems poor Connor here has not had his affections toward the fair Angela returned."

"He's the one who's ignored _her_ feelings at every turn," Rose corrected, arms crossed as she lay on her back. "He's been an oblivious git."

"Maybe he had his reasons," the Doctor murmured, eyes scanning the page.

"What sort of reasons?" she couldn't help but venture.

The Doctor exhaled with a laugh, but it was sharp and short and void of humor. "A potential multitude," he vaguely responded. "Either way, he…" The Doctor paused and swallowed. "He seems to finally be confessing his suppressed inner feelings here."

Her eyes darted to his face. "Is he…?"

"Let's find out, shall we?" he responded, his voice a little more bright and a little less solemn, his shifts in temperament making her dizzy. The Doctor cleared his throat and took on the role of narrator. _"Connor drew closer, his passionate intent clear…"_

Rose groaned and threw an arm over her eyes. Where was this man's sense of boundaries when she needed it?

"'_I was a fool to think that I could live without you,' Connor openly confessed. 'I could survive without air in my lungs longer than I could survive without you in my arms…'"_ The Doctor paused. Rose uncovered her face and glanced up. "This is somewhat lacking in scientific accuracy."

"It's not about science," she grumped, closing her eyes again.

He continued reading, skipping ahead a few lines as he settled back on the bed. "Oh, I can see that... _Connor and Angela were a scant heartbeat apart as his whispered words fell upon her ear. 'Our love can no longer be denied. I've finally realized that it's time we stop trying.'_"

Rose could sense that he had moved even closer; the bed shifted and she could hear him breathing. A shot of fire raced down her spine, feeling the Doctor's own breath near her ear as he played out the intimate scene. Unable to refrain, Rose opened her eyes and turned her head, pulled like a magnet to the attracting force of his close presence.

His warm brown eyes were already on hers. His gaze lingered for a heavy moment. Slowly, his eyes returned to the book, but his face remained close as he read the last few words, voice low and thick, snatching away her next breath.

"'_I'm yours if you want me...'"_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N **Though this story is seen from Rose's POV as initially explained, I'll divulge that many key scenes were first written from the Doctor's perspective in order to accurately portray his actions. This was one of those, and let's just say his behavior has its reasons. I've toyed with the idea of posting a few of those alternate-take scenes once this wraps if anyone's interested. Until then, we'll just have to suffer along with Rose in trying to figure that alien out. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_His warm brown eyes were already on hers. His gaze lingered for a heavy moment. Slowly, his eyes returned to the book, but his face remained close as he read the last few words, voice low and thick, snatching away her next breath. _

"'_I'm yours if you want me...'"_

Gradual and measured, the Doctor's eyes lifted to Rose. She gazed raptly into his deep brown depths, neither moving, the book held loosely in the Doctor's grasp between them.

"G-go on," Rose breathed out, heart now thudding.

"That's the end of the chapter," he softly replied, still so close that she could make out every freckle on his face and see the flutter of his dark eyelashes against pale skin as he blinked slowly. He lowered the book but did not withdraw. The Doctor remained in the same position, propped on his elbow, hovering intoxicatingly close. "What happens next, do you think?"

Rose could scarcely believe this turn. Not only was he not retreating to safer ground, but he was actually taking this a step farther. She swallowed with effort. "You tell me. You're the one holding the answers."

The Doctor placed the book down and closed the cover. "Not always." When their eyes met this time, his seemed to penetrate straight through hers as if in attempt to find the answer to something out of reach. The intensity made her quaver – a tiny motion outwardly, but one she felt all the way down to her bones. She never ceased to marvel how he could be a loveable, eccentric nutter one minute, then turn around and be so dark, mysterious and intense that he made her shudder…in all the right ways. "You're familiar with this story, Rose. What do you think should happen next?"

Rose had _not_ expected this, and she was momentarily at a loss for words. His gaze remained focused, still waiting for a reply, she realized. She was afraid to throw caution to the wind and say _exactly_ what she thought should happen next, tempting as it was. So she attempted to follow his lead by keeping the conversation in reference to the book while still speaking to what she believed to be the heart of the matter. "Well, I…I think that since it seems like they both now know how the other feels, things should just sort of naturally…fall into place."

A brief smile flitted across his face. "It's that simple, is it?"

"Sometimes."

He regarded her for a long, contemplative moment, before murmuring, "Sometimes…"

"But…even if it still takes some work, finally gettin' things out in the open is the first step," Rose continued, growing infinitesimally bolder. "Each has to be sure of how the other feels so they can take it from there. So they can…move forward."

The Doctor didn't quite meet her eyes with the next question. It shook her burgeoning hope. "And what if the other doesn't feel the same way?"

And just like that, her heart plummeted. His words lodged painfully in her chest, making it difficult to reply. "Doesn't or can't?" she managed.

He gave a tiny shrug. "Same outcome, I suppose."

The conversation ceased being about the book long ago, and now it was painfully obvious where this seemed to be headed. Maybe he'd decided to broach the topic in this indirect way in order to spare her feelings, rather than come right out and remind her that things between them could not go deeper, despite this situation which challenged the status quo. Maybe it was kinder than repeating how she would decay, wither and die, but his approach didn't make it any easier to hear. Rose didn't _want_ to hear it.

She rolled to her back, putting inevitable distance between them. "In that case, maybe some things are best left unsaid. That way they can at least hold on to what they _do_ have."

He didn't answer immediately. When he did, his voice was quiet, almost resigned. "Maybe so."

The room suddenly felt much too small, the air much too close. The seconds dragged on in uncomfortable silence.

The Doctor drew a breath, let it out, then exclaimed, "Flux inhibitor!"

Rose blinked. "Wha'?"

He leapt up from the bed and grabbed his work-in-progress. "That's what this needs! I just had to clear my mind for a bit to let the thought jangle loose. Thank you, Rose Tyler!"

Rose slowly sat up. She shook her head ruefully and sighed. Well, that was that. "Always happy to clear your mind with unimportant conversation."

He already had his back to her, seemingly distracted. Rose stood from the bed. She disdainfully reached for the book and tossed it back in her rucksack.

The Doctor wasn't the only one who needed to clear his mind right about now. Rose needed some space. She needed some time to herself and a chance to collect her wits. The only private room in this tiny dwelling was the en-suite. That would have to do. Actually, it might be just what she needed. Rose decided to take a stress-relieving soak in the tub before bed.

"Right. Well… I'm just gonna…" She gestured toward the en-suite.

He barely even looked back. "Hmm? Oh, yes. Go ahead. Humans typically need to micturate every four hours."

She gaped at him, then shook her head. "That's not what I…and even if it was, you…you don't just…" She sighed. "Oh, never mind."

Rose crossed the room and closed the door to the en-suite behind her, expelling a long breath. She pushed off from the door and headed for the bathtub.

The pine-paneled bathroom itself was simple but functional. It was small overall but with a good-sized tub. That and some nice hot water was all she really needed. Nothing fancy. Rose shucked her clothes and pinned up her hair as the water filled the white porcelain bath. She opened the small cabinet over the sink and selected a bottle of gardenia scented bubble bath from the furnished toiletries. She poured a capful into the heavy stream beneath the tub's open faucet, the water soon forming a thick, frothy top.

Once filled, Rose shut off the taps, stepped into the water and sank down into the steamy bliss. The tension that had wound her tight throughout the day finally began to ease. As her thoughts gained clarity, she pondered the conversation she'd just had with the Doctor, and those words that had brought their relationship back down to reality.

"_And what if the other doesn't feel the same way?"_

It had hurt to hear it, but she wasn't entirely surprised by it. She herself had recently explained to her mum that the Doctor simply didn't "do" relationships. She'd always had to accept this. But one thing _did_ surprise her, and it kept making her stomach flip and flutter each time she thought of it. It was that look in the Doctor's eyes after he'd read those final few words from the book, so intense and almost…passionate. She kept turning the whole scene over in her head, looking at it from various angles. In hindsight, it was slightly possible that he had been trying to get an indication of _her_ feelings by asking such a question. If so, she had basically just rejected him, telling him things were better left unsaid.

Rose let her head fall back against the tub with a thunk. She hated this game. But both played by its rules. For all the various uncertainties, there was one thing the two of them were absolutely on the same page about and always had been: neither wanted to jeopardize what they _did_ have. It meant far too much to both of them. Which meant that neither would run the risk of coming right out and saying how they truly felt. Good, bad or indifferent, the subject itself had this strange sort of unspoken agreement as being off-limits. Their earlier conversation was case in point, using the book as a veneer for the topic itself, remaining on the outskirts of the actual matter.

This was nothing new though, was it? It was the same dance they'd stepped to for the past few years now. The amplifying difference, she realized, was this current situation. As her left hand idly skimmed the surface of the glistening bubbles, Rose regarded the gold wedding ring on her finger. This present situation was stirring up all the things that typically remained just below the surface. Usually, the mad adventures she and the Doctor shared served to divert them, to a certain degree, from dwelling upon emotionally entangling issues pertaining to the two of them. But when the current "adventure" served to directly stir up every suppressed emotion and feeling she had toward him, it was hard to focus elsewhere.

That was what she was going to have to do in order to get through this, though. Maybe she needed to follow the Doctor's example. She needed to lighten up, take personal feelings out of the equation and see this as just another adventure for them. An adventure that was quite different from their usual, but still… Above all, the Doctor was her closest and most steadfast friend, and she trusted that would never change, whatever may come their way. There would no doubt be more awkward and tense moments still ahead, but nothing their unshakable friendship couldn't handle, Rose bravely told herself.

Which was all well and good in theory, until the next tension-filled moment hit her square between the eyes as the door to the bathroom swung open.

Rose shrieked and sank low under the frothy cover as the Doctor burst in, grinning madly and waving his new device in the air.

"It works! Or rather…_will_ work. And beautifully at that, just as soon as I finish a few little touches and it completes its charging cycle! By tomorrow we should be able to uncover exactly what's out there and where. Oh, yes!" He ended with an enthusiastic smooch to his prized gizmo.

"Doctor!" Rose spluttered out. "I'm…I'm trying to _bathe_!"

He shifted his eyes to her, still beaming. The grin slowly began to fade into something altogether different.

"Bathe," she indignantly repeated. "As in bathing. Me. Right now. Taking a bath. In the tub."

The Doctor sometimes had issues when it came to respecting personal space, often bounding into her room in the middle of the night to enthuse over some new discovery or another. On more than one occasion she even found him waiting impatiently outside her en-suite, grumbling when she emerged that humans took entirely too long on hygiene whilst the wonders of the universe passed them by. But when onboard the TARDIS, the sentient (and female) ship seemed to keep the clueless alien in check, securing doors when necessary and preventing Rose's privacy from being invaded on _this_ level.

The Doctor seemed a bit surprised now himself at having gotten this far, not having the TARDIS to act as an automatic buffer. He scratched at the back of his neck as the situation fully dawned on him. "Yes… Well, yes. I can…see that."

Rose would have planted her fists on her hips if not for the fact that any potential movement was highly dangerous. She attempted to remain very still and spoke through gritted teeth. "Obviously. That's sort of the problem right now."

"You're covered," he countered. He was now practically scowling at the concealing bubbles. "And it's not like I'm seeing any parts of you I haven't already. I mean… head, neck, shoulders…" He trailed off, and actually seemed to be _straining_ to see more.

Rose suddenly felt like a science specimen under a microscope. It dawned on her why he was lingering. The tattoo. That bloody tattoo! This Time Lord was nothing if not curious, and he never could resist a mystery. His eyes had clearly taken a wander, and she was at a distinct disadvantage here.

"Eyes front and center, Doctor," Rose snappishly scolded.

"Technically, they already–" At least he had enough sense not to finish _that_ sentence. It did nothing to improve the situation. Posing as husband and wife might allow them to take a few liberties, but _this_ was going too far.

"Do you mind giving me some _privacy_? 'Cause here's your human sociology lesson for the day: most humans value privacy. This human in particular when it comes to bathing in front of men who are _not_ really her husband. Now if you don't mind, take your A.R.S.E and Get. Out."

"Blimey, human women and their moodiness," she heard him mutter as he belatedly turned and left.

The door shut, and she was finally able to breathe. Rose shoved a wet strand of escaped hair from her face as she sank farther back into the tub. That alien. That _man_! With a sigh and all hopes for a relaxing bath out the window, she pulled the plug and stood. That was when a new realization hit her.

Her clothes!

She'd forgotten to take a clean change of clothes with her into the bathroom. All she had were her previous ones. She always _hated_ to put back on the old ones after a bath. It felt like it defeated the purpose of bathing in the first place. Plus, there was the distaste of their current location. Rose wrinkled her nose at the crumpled pile lying on the floor in front of the toilet. She wasn't exactly a germaphobe, but that was just gross.

There was another option, of course. Wrap her naked self in a skimpy towel and step out to fetch clean nightclothes. The thought made her cheeks flush. How many times in the course of five minutes was she going to be in a situation that involved her, the Doctor, and a lack of clothing? She might've had a few fantasies along those lines, but they were typically a bit more pleasant and much less awkward.

Rose drew a calming breath and tried to look on the positive side. Maybe this was exactly what she needed to prove a point to herself. After all, hadn't she just tried to reason with herself that the two of them could handle whatever came their way in this situation without it jarring their friendship? With a rueful sigh, she realized the Doctor didn't seem too fazed by any of this anyway.

Rose toweled off, and then secured the white rectangle of terrycloth around her body, firmly tucking the upper corner between her breasts. With a deep breath, she pulled open the door and exited the bathroom.

As she'd suspected, the Doctor was still engrossed in his project. He didn't even look up as she moved into the room, damp and scantly clad. Well, she'd been right. He didn't even pay the situation any heed. Feeling exposed nonetheless, Rose hurried to grab a change of clothes from the bureau where she'd unpacked her things.

She was no more than ten feet across the room from him with her back turned as she selected a fresh pair of sleep shorts, vest and knickers. As she retrieved the items, Rose was suddenly struck with the distinct feeling of being watched. She could feel her skin tingle at the sensation of eyes trained on her from behind. He was looking. She just knew it.

Daring to look over her shoulder, she glanced just in time to see the Doctor quickly look back down. Caught. Either his wayward curiosity was still in search of the elusive tattoo, or else there was simply a bit of red-blooded male in him after all. Perhaps it was both. Time Lord or no, he was still a man.

"I forgot to bring in a change of clothes," she casually explained as she turned to face him, clutching the clean garments to her chest.

He kept his eyes on his work. "I would have gotten them for you," he offered, voice equally nonchalant.

Rose flushed involuntarily at the thought of the Doctor choosing her a pair of knickers. He'd recently claimed to have no interest in a woman's undergarments when accused of such by a jealous husband. But still…

His eyes briefly flicked up, took a swift but noticeable journey of her body, then glanced back down as he spoke. "But you no doubt would have objected to that considering your hang-ups about privacy."

_Her_ hang-ups?! Well_…_, she reconsidered, maybe she did have a few. But that was only because he was so full of mixed signals that half the time she never knew which side of the line they stood on when it came to things like this. And when she pushed, all she ever got were unfinished sentences, vague insinuations or shifts in topic.

Not wanting to debate the finer points of the issue while standing there in nothing but a towel, Rose simply said, "Um…thanks. But I've got what I need."

The Doctor's eyes lifted again, steadily meeting hers. He nodded once. It wasn't until she turned back toward the en-suite that she heard him murmur, "Indeed you have."

She knit her brows as she slipped back out of the room, puzzling over his tone and any possible veiled meaning. With the Doctor you never could tell and usually ended up with a headache trying. All Rose knew for certain was that if this was day one, she might not survive the next two.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N **Day two commences. The Doctor and Rose are about to discover the hidden motives behind the retreat, but this chapter took on a life (and word count) of its own, so that portion will come next.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

After narrowly weathering a flood of tension and a barrage of mixed signals, the remainder of the Doctor and Rose's first night together in their shared cabin had passed with surprising ease. It helped, of course, that Rose had been clothed the next time she'd emerged from the en-suite. She'd then slipped into bed while the Doctor sat across from her in the nearby armchair, still tweaking his new device, but pausing long enough to bid her a friendly "goodnight." She'd fallen asleep to replayed images of the Doctor beside her on the bed, his hushed voice in her ear, his body close as a breath. Her dreams then had to take over where reality ended, as usual.

Rose woke on day two of the retreat feeling surprisingly refreshed after a tranquil night's sleep. The two of them might generate enough electricity to power the whole of England, but Rose never felt apprehensive or distrusting of sharing such close quarters with the Doctor. Unlike some men who might try to take advantage of a potentially compromising arrangement, she always felt completely secure in his presence, no matter the circumstances.

As awareness trickled in, Rose opened her eyes to find the Doctor already up. Or rather, _still_ up. She suspected he'd tinkered through the night. So close yet so far. That was the definition of their relationship, it seemed.

The Doctor apparently had successfully completed his project and moved on to the next. He was currently engaged in what looked to be an "enhancement" to the kitchenette's coffee maker. Across the room, various small parts were strewn about the floor where the Doctor now sat, with the sonic screwdriver in one hand and what was left of the poor, unsuspecting coffee maker in the other. He buzzed deconstructed circuitry and spliced haphazard wires, all the while quietly humming a tune she didn't recognize, likely an obscure number from some far-flung time period.

That man just _had_ to stay active with one thing or another. Rose had a strong suspicion this sort of thing went on aboard the TARDIS even more than she realized. She'd just never been privileged to wake to the sight. It was a wonder the TARDIS put up with him. It seemed the Doctor's hands could never be idle. Or maybe it had more to do with his mind. If a man like him slowed down for too long, what might catch up to him? Rose hoped he'd never find out, but sensed there were times he had. That would explain why he avoided inactivity as if it were his enemy. It likely was.

In quiet, contemplative moments like this, Rose found herself with the almost overwhelming urge to reach out to him, to draw him close, to take him in her arms…and for reasons so much stronger than physical desire. Sometimes she wished she could be much more for him than just a hand to hold. Rose wanted to give him everything she yearned to share and he deserved to receive: love. In every sense. But that didn't seem to be the sort of thing a Time Lord required nor allowed. At least not in the physical, heart entangling, soul ensnaring, no turning back sort of way. She'd had a clear reminder of that the previous night as they'd danced to the familiar rhythm of one step forward and two back.

Even still, being with the Doctor, whatever the capacity, was worth it. As Rose lay gazing across at him, she felt the warm, encompassing joy brought by simply being in his life. So if she could only fill a void for him just by being in the same room and banishing his solitude, that would have to do. Some might call their holding pattern of a relationship madness. Maybe so. But she was crazy enough in love with him not only to stay, but to promise him the length of her forever – a promise made without conditions, she reminded herself.

Rose smiled at him wistfully, rolling to her side and propping her head on her hand. Her movement caught his eye.

The Doctor's entire face lit up with exuberance. "Ah, you're awake!"

"Mornin'," she croaked through a voice still waking. Rose sat up with a yawn and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She combed her fingers through her hair, tucking a few wayward strands behind her ears. "Whatcha doin'?"

He shrugged, straightening his legs from their folded position. "Oh, just working on a few basic improvements. Do you have any idea how archaic Earth appliances are in the twenty-first century? It's a wonder humans cope."

"Mm, 'cept your 'improvements' have been known to go up in smoke. So be careful, yeah? Remember Mum's telly?"

"I _fixed_ it," he pointed out. "And that's precisely what I mean! Most of these meager devices can't even handle a simple upgrade."

"Yet you keep at it," she fondly chided.

He beamed as if complimented. "That's me! Persistent to a fault. If persistence was something that _could_ be faulted, that is. Since it isn't, I suppose that makes me faultless."

Rose snorted. "Tell that to Mum."

He frowned. "Must we start the day on such an unpleasant note?"

She grinned back. "You love her and you know it."

He pointed at her with a gnarled piece of wire that was pinched between his fingers. "Rose Tyler, you take that back."

"But she's your mother-in-law," Rose sing-songed, unable to let the opportunity to tease him on that slip by, since it was likely a once-in-a-lifetime chance.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, _no_. Don't say that. Don't. _Don't_. Just…don't."

Rose sighed dramatically, enjoying their customary banter despite the rather _un_customary topic. "Here we are, already having in-law issues. I guess this means the honeymoon is over."

The Doctor waggled his eyebrows in her direction. "For us? _Never_. We're thunder and lightning, baby! Wholly incapable of fizzling."

Rose mentally congratulated herself for not allowing his suggestive statement to affect her. Much.

"Baby?" she couldn't help but snicker.

He shrugged, emptying his hands and brushing off his palms. "I'm test driving human endearments."

"Beats Honeybee," she mumbled.

Rose tossed back the covers and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "So did you finish the…" She couldn't bring herself to say it again. "…Whatsit you were workin' on?"

"Ye_p_! And fully charged."

"Think we'll have time to try it before today's first activity starts?"

The Doctor paused, clearly doing some mental calculating. "Considering how long it takes you to get ready in the mornings? Probably not. And we're expected at the lodge in less than an hour. So come on! Shake a leg!" he impatiently encouraged, hopping to his own feet.

"I _do_ have to get dressed first," she stipulated, her mind involuntarily flashing back on the night before, face heating at the memory.

He gave a long-suffering sigh. "You spend your time on the most trivial things."

"Don't ever see you skipping it," she felt the need to point out. He'd seemed to have no qualms invading her privacy the night before, but Rose wondered how the Doctor would have reacted had the situation been reversed. He was _never_ without those layers. Unfortunately.

"You don't see me spending an inordinate amount of time on the effort, either," the Doctor countered, straightening his tie. "Find the perfect look, sonic clean as needed. Flawless and efficient."

"I s'pose that gives you the extra time you need to obsess over your hair," Rose volleyed back, crossing the room to retrieve a change of clothes from the bureau.

He sniffed, primly tilting his head. "I'll have you know this state of coiffed perfection happens naturally."

"Sure it does," she chuckled as she headed for the en-suite. Rose glanced back. "And I s'pose never sleeping on it also helps."

"That does have its advantages," he agreed.

"I can think of a few disadvantages, too," Rose mumbled, slipping into the bathroom to change.

-:-:-:-

After a complimentary breakfast, the assembled couples once again gathered in the central lounge of the main lodge for the next group activity. Before it officially began, stories were exchanged telling how many of them had come to feel closer to their spouses already, taking the advice of sharing in various joint activities the night before.

As Rose listened, she found herself actually feeling envious of the others. Couples with normal loving relationships surrounded her, while she and the Doctor were merely pretending to share the same. And whatever relationship they _did_ have was about as far from normal as it could get. While others had grown closer with the previous night's activities, she'd simply grown more frustrated by it. She needed to just get over it and move on, but despite her renewed resolve and internal pep-talk first thing that morning, moving on was difficult in the face of another day filled with more of the same challenges. Or worse, _increasing_ challenges. Her anxiety was confirmed as she learned what the next activity would entail.

Building on the premise of getting to know each other more deeply and intimately, it was suggested that partners open up to the other on yet another level.

"How do you all feel about sharing…a _fantasy_?" Jayna asked the question enticingly, cool blue eyes scanning the group with an assessing gaze. Maybe she imagined it, but Rose thought that gaze lingered on her and the Doctor just a bit longer than the others. Some chuckled or whistled low, while others seemed to noticeably blush.

"Even the most passionate of relationships can benefit from adding variety into the love life," Jarvis elaborated.

"I can attest to that," Jayna inserted with a sultry smile, flashing it toward her husband. "Fantasies are a natural method of expressing desire. Those inner yearnings should not be hidden from your mate due to feelings of insecurity or embarrassment. If you _have_ felt that way, then this is the ideal time to overcome such inhibitions."

"Group participation is optional," Jarvis assured everyone. "But opening up to each other in the presence of the group can be highly liberating. It will help you realize we all share a healthy appetite for stirring up our passion and excitement in creative ways, and your ideas might even inspire others."

Rose cut her eyes over to the Doctor. He winked in response. This was going to be interesting.

As the session got underway, most seemed uninhibited about openly sharing inner fantasies. Many seemed to genuinely enjoy the opportunity, thoroughly getting into the spirit of things. Even Madge and Calvin seemed more interested in each other during this session than they had previously. Calvin's desire was pretty simple – he wished his wife would wear something sexy to bed now and then, something she'd apparently let slide the past few years. Madge said she was willing to give it another go if that's what he wanted. She even seemed somewhat excited by the idea herself. Rose had to admit that the alien marriage counselors had a bit of a knack for rekindling a few sparks.

As the session progressed, Rose actually began to blush at hearing some of the fantasies and…well…_kinks_ of some of the couples. The Doctor, on the other hand, seemed fascinated by it all, listening with interest as the young newlyweds at the retreat shared a few…_adventurous_ positions they wished to try with each other.

The Doctor leaned toward Rose and asked in a lowered voice, "Are all human women really that flexible?"

Rose patted his knee sympathetically and whispered back, "I doubt you'll ever know."

He frowned, and it seemed he was about to say something back when their names were called. Participation was purely optional, but they were _supposed_ to be keeping up appearances. And if Rose thought they had been under the scrutiny of the D'Narian couple earlier, there was no question of it now.

The Doctor gave Rose what she supposed was meant to be a reassuring smile as he silently urged her to go along with it. She smiled and nodded back, but knew it came across as forced.

The Doctor got the ball rolling, which really did nothing to help her out, in truth. It instead left her torn between nearly laughing hysterically one minute and utterly speechless the next.

He leaned back on his elbows with his legs stretched languidly. "A fantasy, eh? Ah, where to begin? So many possibilities…" Was there actually truth to that? Rose listened with keen interest as a slow smile curved his lips. The Doctor's voice was low and smooth, words rolling slowly off his tongue as if savoring each one. "_Well_, I do have a particular recurring fantasy that involves lying in the warm, sultry tropics of a fertile banana grove, while partaking of endless lush fruits right off the vine. One. After. Another." His eyes fell closed as his mind indulged in his blissful vision.

A banana orgy. She should have known. He completely missed the point of this being a…well…_sexual_ fantasy. Or so Rose thought, until the Doctor continued and left her gaping, slack-jawed.

"Time itself stills as I lay in ecstasy, savoring flavorful nirvana. Rose's delicate fingers slip past my lips, sinking slowly into my mouth as she places sweet bliss upon my lapping tongue." He cracked one eye open in her direction, before closing it again. "For Rose, you see, is the daughter of the grove's owner in this fantasy of mine, and I can come…partake of her fruits at will." He sighed, long and low and carnal. "And ohhh, I do just that as my lips close around her warm fingers, delighting in every last morsel of fruit and femininity deliciously coalesced, and I moan in gratification..." He sighed rapturously, eyes drifting open.

"I..._what_?" Rose simply had to question. The bananas she got. But there was definitely a sexual overtone in there, and she honestly hadn't expected that from him.

He half-grinned. "Not bad, eh?"

"Seriously?"

He shrugged. "I'm a bit hungry. This one was at the forefront of my mind."

The absolutely frustrating thing about the Doctor was she could never quite tell just how serious he was at times like this. But she filed his little fantasy away as Highly Interesting Information nonetheless.

This soon got a healthy discussion going amongst the other couples regarding role-playing and various forms of submission, while the Doctor was analyzed as having a slight dominance fetish and an inner need to compensate, the bananas, of course, seen as a phallic representation.

The Doctor wasn't entirely pleased with this assessment, but Rose couldn't contain her giggles.

Unexpectedly, she found herself genuinely enjoying the session. She was surprised to find herself becoming comfortable with the idea of playing along when she was encouraged to take a turn. She might as well have some fun here. If the Doctor could, why couldn't she?

Since he had gotten things moving, she jumped aboard his train of thought. "Alright, then. Here goes…" Taking on the same relaxed pose, Rose began. She flashed the Doctor a sultry look, a blatant gesture she relished being allowed. "_Well_…I wouldn't mind being on the receiving end as I…partook of _your_ fruits." Rose continued gazing at the Doctor from beneath lowered lashes. She seemed to have his undivided attention, one brow arched as he listened intently. "But instead of a banana grove, we'd be lying in a Scottish glen in late summer, secluded…_private_."

"Would we, now?" he questioned, voice low, almost sounding like a challenge.

If it _was_ a challenge, she rose to it. "Ohhh, yeah. I can see it all…_feel_ it all. The gentle breeze would blow through the valley, cooling our heated skin." She licked her lips, gaze trained on him, daring him to break it. The pretense of maintaining their cover gave her a free pass into this territory, and she ventured in brazenly. "Remember the time you used the Scottish accent?" A few whistles issued from the group, clearly imagining something a bit naughtier than what had actually taken place. "I'd quite fancy hearing it again sometime…," she purred.

Rose knew that in truth, this fantasy of hers was completely genuine. And the smile the Doctor gave her in return – which could only be described as slow and smoldering – made her wonder if he knew it, too. It caused her playful façade to slip.

"Liked that, did you?" he deeply husked. Then added in a low Scottish burr, "Aye, it seems my timorous beastie is growing bold." Her shiver was no doubt visible as he leaned closer and continued in that deep, rolling brogue. "Might have to chase ye over hill and over dale if the feral lass is to be tamed..."

Her breath hitched before she could stop it. Oh, he was going to be an insufferable tease if he thought he really had ruffled her! He'd no doubt spout off some stupid statistic of the human female's predictable response to simple tones and lilts of voice. The cocky know-it-all. She wasn't sure which was worse from him under the circumstances – an awkward reaction or a smug one. _No one_ could do smug like the Doctor.

"Oh, if my Steve talked to me like that you'd have to mop me up from the floor!" a ginger-haired wife to their right chimed in, fanning herself with her hand. Her husband fairly scowled at the Doctor, whose smug expression only grew.

That just wouldn't do. Rose composed herself and got her own back. "Sure you're fit for a proper 'chase,' considering you have to compensate with bananas?"

A few men chuckled at the Doctor's expense, while Rose grinned in satisfaction at having evened the score.

The lively activity progressed as the next couple began their turn. The Doctor _was_ a man, however; and as such, he was apparently unable to let a blow to his ego (among other things) stand without proper defense. He leaned closer to Rose.

"I'll have you know that I have nothing to compensate for!" he hissed in her ear. Rose choked back a laugh and he frowned, reconsidering his words. "That…that came out a bit wrong. But the point still stands," he sullenly mumbled.

She turned to look at him, eyes twinkling with mirth. Still feeling a little daring and unable to pass up the golden opportunity, Rose whispered back in nonchalance. "So you say. But unless I see the evidence for myself, I'll just have to assume otherwise."

Rose was quite satisfied at having rendered the prattling Time Lord momentarily speechless. This situation, she decided, _did_ have some perks.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N **The Doctor and Rose uncover the motives behind the retreat, upping the stakes of the situation.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Afternoon rolled around, and couples were given the option for one-on-one sessions with the two counselors for any specific issues they might like to address privately. In the meantime, everyone else dispersed for a bit of free time to themselves, with suggestive encouragement to perhaps explore some of their newly confessed fantasies. Rose again found herself envious of the other couples. If only she and the Doctor could participate in _that_ activity. But she had to stay focused on the objective here. It was time to do some more exploring and hopefully uncover a few more answers.

With the alien couple otherwise occupied for the time being, the Doctor and Rose took the opportunity to put his new detection device into action. They had picked up the strongest readings of residual warp energy in the lake. They now hoped they had the means to pinpoint the original source.

As the Doctor and Rose headed in the direction of the lake, Rose kept a watchful eye out while the Doctor kept his little dish-like device low profile. The readings on its display panel lit up the closer they drew to the water. As expected, they were on the right track. They reached the broad shore of Lake Windermere and followed the water's edge for a short ways, moving in the direction where the readings grew stronger. As they neared a busy inlet where boats intermittently launched and docked, they passed various vacationers and locals alike out for a day of recreation. With a sharp "ping," the small scanner zeroed in on a large but otherwise harmless looking yacht docked at a pier just up ahead.

"Interesting," the Doctor murmured, gaze flicking between the stately boat and the scanner.

Rose gazed at the device. "Is this the spot?"

"It seems so."

With no one currently about on the pier, they walked on toward the three-decker yacht, the readings narrowing with unmistakable intensity.

Rose crinkled her forehead as she gazed upward at the apparent source. "You think that boat has something to do with the ship we're lookin' for?"

"I think that boat _is_ the ship we're looking for," the Doctor stated.

She squinted up at the stately vessel, with its pristine white hull and triple-tiered decks. It had been in plain sight all along. "So it _is_ disguised."

"In a manner of speaking. I'm not picking up any signs of visual distortion or optical manipulation. This seems to be its true appearance. I think it was designed to look like this."

"An alien spaceship that looks like an Earth yacht?"

The Doctor gave a nod. "Oh, the concept isn't a first. There are quite a few examples of off-world leisure ships built as replicas of Earth models. They attract quite the tourism in certain circles. I'll have to take you on one sometime. Bet there's even a Titanic replica…"

Rose snorted and shook her head. "Now there's a sure recipe for disaster." She looked to the Doctor, noting his intense scrutiny of the vessel.

"No one reported seeing a _yacht_ drop from the sky the night the warp trail was seen," he mused. "And I've just run a positive scan for cloaking technology aboard, so that explains why it wasn't observed landing. As I'd suspected, the ship itself must have been cloaked when it landed so as not to draw attention."

"Well…yeah. That makes sense," Rose agreed. She thought it through and caught on to the reason for his continued puzzled frown. "So why are they letting it be seen now? Why design it to fit in on Earth if they could have just kept it invisible in the first place?"

The Doctor looked at her, a proud smile forming. "Exactly. Always asking the right questions, Rose Tyler."

"Add it to your list of my attributes," she responded with a casual grin, though she always felt undeniably flattered whenever the Doctor complimented her. He didn't just dole out superficial flattery. It truly meant something when it came from him.

"Oh, it already features prominently," he assured her as they walked down the pier, moving closer to the yacht.

A charter company launched from this same area, allowing the vessel to blend in amongst the other luxury ships. Other than nearby boaters cruising past and fishermen along the shore, there was no one from the retreat currently about nor any sign of their alien hosts, who were still back at the main lodge conducting private sessions. Another scan by the Doctor confirmed that the ship in question was currently vacant of life signs.

The Doctor leaned into Rose, voice lowered conspiratorially. "What'd you say we take our infiltration and investigation a step further, eh?"

"By infiltration and investigation you mean sneaking and trespassing, right?" Rose grinned slyly. "Wouldn't be a proper adventure without it."

With paired grins and one last look around to be sure all was still clear, they hurriedly boarded the aft side of the yacht and set foot aboard the teak wood of the lower deck as they slipped inside.

Within the sizable vessel, things appeared ordinary on first glance, if a bit posh. There were three decks total, with tall sliding glass doors interconnecting the interior and exterior spaces throughout. The lower deck consisted of rows of vacant staterooms. They peeked in a few of the unoccupied furnished rooms. Noting nothing seemingly amiss here, they made their way up the slim stairs to the second deck, which housed a plush lounge and stocked galley. So far, this appeared to be an ordinary yacht on the surface. Continuing upward, they arrived at the bridge.

From inside the ship's navigational center, the divergence from an Earth vessel became apparent. This was the control room of an alien ship, with peculiar control panels and display screens technologically advanced from that of twenty-first century Earth. All systems appeared to be powered down, but a quick buzz from the sonic screwdriver brought a large central holographic screen online, casting the pilot's cabin in an otherworldly green glow.

"Not exactly your average yacht, then," Rose stated the obvious, glancing about at various forms of alien tech.

"Not by human standards," the Doctor confirmed.

Rose kept a watch out the surrounding windows for anyone approaching down the pier while the Doctor quickly went about accessing the ship's logs from the activated screen, slipping on his specs for a thorough read.

"So are they still looking for a new planet to call home?" Rose questioned after a minute or so, eager to finally start getting to the bottom of this whole thing. "Are they here studying, planning some sort of settlement on Earth?" The absence of guards or visible weaponry aboard the ship told her that at least they likely weren't planning any sort of hostile takeover, and the Doctor was apparently right about the species being peaceable on the whole.

The Doctor remained focused on the stream of accessed information as he replied, black-rimmed spectacles reflecting the green luminance of the holographic data before him. "Actually, it seems they've settled in nicely on the planet I mentioned they'd colonized thirty years ago. New D'Naria, it's called." He switched from the current readout of data to pull up a 3D view of the planet itself. "It looks like they've already got the beginnings of an impressive homeworld. Like I said, they have quite the ingenuity."

Curious, Rose flicked her gaze away from the outside view and to the map of the burgeoning alien world. "What would they want with Earth, then?"

The Doctor didn't answer right away. Instead, he pulled up additional data and read further, gaze narrowing as pieces of the puzzle began to fall into place. "Remember how I said that many didn't survive the original relocation expedition?" he finally spoke.

"Yeah…"

"And their population was already relatively small to begin with. Well, it seems their numbers are _quite_ small now. These projections I've found estimate that their population has declined by a third of what it was just a few generations ago."

"So…what exactly do they want here?" Rose was almost afraid to ask.

There was a lengthy pause as the Doctor dug deeper and uncovered confirmation of their motives. He glanced up at her. "It seems they want additional colonists for New D'Naria. Or more specifically…" The Doctor removed his glasses and let out a long breath.

"More specifically _what_?" Rose asked, growing anxious.

The Doctor gestured to the screen. "Apparently this is a breeding program."

"A…what?"

"Breeding. A plan to increase the population of their planet through outside means. They've been studying you lot rather extensively, it seems. Language, culture, biology…"

Rose pulled a face in disgust. "So _that's_ why they're interested in human couples? As…as _breeding_ _stock_ for their planet?"

"Exactly." The Doctor turned back to the holographic screen, accessing additional archives. "Their numbers have failed to reach that of their former population, and on the same token so has their society's progress. Though they've made strides, it seems they've not yet reached the level of development they'd once known. So they've initiated a long-term plan to address the issue, expanding their population through outside sources, intent on bringing in additional settlers. _Fertile_ settlers. Records indicate they've even constructed a housing settlement with an integrated translation matrix to ease assimilation into their society. This appears to be a pilot program of sorts."

Rose slowly shook her head. "But…why humans?"

He shrugged. "You're compatible. The indomitable human race – one of the most versatile. As you've already seen, the D'Narians bear a strong resemblance to humans, thanks to those compatible genetics."

She looked the Doctor up and down. "That's true of Time Lords, too, apparently."

His head turned from the screen, shooting her a brief glance. "On the outside perhaps. But humans are compatible with a wide range of species where it counts. Whereas Time Lords are…different."

Rose cleared her throat, hoping to also clear her mind of wayward curiosity over a Time Lord's reproductive differences. "Yeah, okay. So D'Narians and Time Lords wouldn't…mix. But humans are like a…what? Universal type for everyone when it comes to compatibility?"

"Weeell, depends on the species, of course. If a Time Lord were to mate with a human, for instance…" He paused and scratched his neck. "Just…you know…hypothetically speaking."

She sighed impatiently. "Yeah, I get it. So this random Time Lord and human you're talkin' about wouldn't be compatible to reproduce. Is that what you're saying?"

"Not without a bit of genetic tinkering, no. Humans and D'Narians, on the other hand, are an easy match. So it's not surprising they've selected you lot. Plus, humans are fast reproducers. A mere nine months is all it takes, then wham!"

"Wham?"

"New offspring in no time flat. Easy peasy!"

"I bet there're a few women who'd disagree with you on that."

"Point is, many species have much longer gestational periods. If I recall correctly, the full D'Narian reproduction process takes approximately two years."

"Blimey."

"Not unusual. But introducing human DNA into their gene pool would significantly shorten the process in future hybrid generations. In time, their population would not only increase in numbers through human mingling, but their own reproductive cycle would eventually advance. Maybe they should just try looms…," he mused.

Rose puzzled over that odd statement for a moment before focusing back on the immediate matter. A grim conclusion entered Rose's mind as she recalled the vacant rooms aboard this very ship, and the fact that it was now visible, purposely designed to look this way. People would willingly board without suspecting a thing. "Obviously no one here is just gonna volunteer for all this. So they're looking for couples to _take_, then. Some sort of twisted…Noah project. Complete with an _ark_," she concluded wryly.

He nodded. "That explains why a cruise on the 'Love Boat' is reserved as the final activity."

She drew her brows together. "It is?"

The Doctor indicated the screen. "According to their itinerary."

The itinerary. Of course they would have an outlined plan. Rose couldn't help but wonder what _else_ was planned for this retreat. Considering she didn't know how much longer the two of them would have to play along with all this until a strategy was formulated to stop it, she wanted to be prepared for what else she might face. "So, what else do they have planned for…activities?"

The Doctor glanced at Rose and swallowed, the momentary weight of his gaze making her stomach flutter nervously. He then turned his eyes back on the screen as he waved his hand dismissively. "Oh, this and that." She rolled her eyes. He was a big help. The Doctor was already focused on further reading, changing the subject. "It seems they've singled out applicants for this very purpose from the start. All of childbearing age, all with an expressed desire for future children, and no precluding medical history."

Rose thought back to her conversation with Madge that first day regarding children, learning many of the other couples had plans to start a family as well. She'd wondered at the time if there was some sort of connection. Now she knew.

"And when hacking into the registry," the Doctor went on, "the TARDIS' systems matched the questionnaire on our application to those that had already been accepted, so we fit right in with what they were looking for. Clever old girl."

"Yeah, remind me to thank her," Rose drawled.

"Indeed."

"I always wanted to be used as bait for alien abductors."

The Doctor shrugged. "Someone had to. Still!" he brightened, as he had a tendency to do in the face of all manner of doom. "This whole setup could be worse, as breeding plans go. At least they're looking for already mated pairs rather than forcing _that_ aspect. And committed pairs, at that. As I said, they place a high regard on true commitment. It makes sense now, all these rituals meant to bring two people closer together."

"All this focus on sex," she muttered.

He cleared his throat. "Well…yes. The biological means to an end."

"Wow. Were all Time Lords such romantics?" Rose teased.

Annoyance flashed on his face. "I think I've proven I can be if the need arises," he refuted.

"Have you?" she questioned (challenged), feigning indifference.

There was a pause. She held her breath for a second or two, then deflated as the Doctor breezed on.

"_Anyway_, as I was saying, they're interested in finding and/or fashioning 'happy' couples. They want _willing_ reproducers. Much, much simpler that way. Then over time those eventual future children would grow, integrate and co-mingle with the D'Narian population, expanding and progressing the race. It wouldn't be an overnight fix to their decline, but like I said, this is a long-term project, starting with a brand new generation to be bred and born on D'Narian soil. Even if initially human, birthplace is one of the most universal and ancient rites of heritage."

"Okay, yeah. So it seems they've got it all worked out. But…I still don't see how they thought this could actually succeed. Even if they do bring over a boatload of 'mated pairs,' no one's gonna just go along with _this_ – have children in order to populate another world," Rose surmised.

"Ah, but dire circumstances bring people together. It would only be a matter of time. Once taken, the only thing these husbands and wives would have to…_cling_ _to_, so to speak, would be each other. Historically, births typically skyrocket during times of tribulation."

Rose expelled a breath. "Well, I suppose it doesn't matter whether any of this would work as planned. Obviously it _won't_ since we're here to stop it.

"Oh, but we're not," the Doctor countered. "Not _yet_, at least."

She stared at him, not comprehending. "What'd you mean? 'Course we are. We _have_ to."

His face grew even more serious. "Rose, these logs indicate that they've done this before."

Her heart dropped. "What?"

"Yes. While this is a pilot program, this isn't a first visit. They've been harvesting from the planet for the past several months, using various identities and locations on Earth so as not to arouse suspicions or be tied to previous abductions."

"So they've already got people?" she cried in outrage. "They've already _taken_ humans?!"

"It appears so. And our best chance of getting to them without incident is to be taken there _ourselves_, hand delivered right to the heart of their human compound."

She processed that for a moment. Venturing to an alien world and foiling a plot or two was nothing new for them. "Yeah, okay. We can handle that; it's the sort of thing we do. But…we can't just let them take this newest group, too. We have to at least warn the other couples here so they don't just walk into this trap."

The Doctor shook his head. "We can't. That would send everyone running, including the D'Narians. If we do anything that might tip off our would-be captors then we risk our chance of covertly getting to the others to free them with the lowest chance of incident."

"But–"

"Rose, I avoid putting others in a position of danger whenever possible. But sometimes it can't be helped in the face of the greater objective. Once we've gotten in under their radar, I'll do everything in my power to get _everyone_ out. You know that. But the most inconspicuous way to go about this is to infiltrate their planet quietly without raising suspicions, round up the others, and then escape."

"And just how do you plan to make this grand escape?" Rose was suspicious of his planning, because when it came to the Doctor and plans, he rarely had them.

"I'll…figure that out when the time comes," he shrugged.

"Great."

He took a step closer, voice earnest. "I'll not force you to do this, Rose. And if you have a better way…"

She relaxed and shook her head. "I trust you. Even if you don't have it all worked out yet, you will. Makin' it up as you go along…that's sort of your specialty, yeah?"

He beamed back at her. "_Our_ specialty. And this will work. Just you watch."

She blew out a breath. "So in the meantime we have to keep playing 'happy couple' until the end, eh?"

"Until tomorrow," he confirmed. "That's when the little 'cruise' is planned at the end of the retreat." The Doctor tugged at his ear in an uneasy gesture, glancing back over at the holographic screen. "But we might have to be even more…convincing from here on out."

"What'd you mean by that?" Rose questioned, wary.

"Not everyone will be offered the trip, it seems. They're being rather selective about who they'll bring. While accessing their files, I came across a compiled list of those whose relationships are…questionable." He paused and gave Rose a pointed glance.

She narrowed her eyes. "We're on that list, aren't we?"

He nodded once. "Among a few others. It seems we've been labeled as…withholding deeper emotions from each other but still likely to have a healthy…well…physical relationship. So we're still on the list of probable candidates, but they'll be keeping a closer eye during sessions to be sure."

Rose absorbed this information with a wide-range of emotion. On one hand, she was angered that these aliens would think they knew enough about the two of them to question her and the Doctor's relationship and the genuineness of their devotion. On the other hand, it was a depressing blow to realize how accurate they were in their observation of "withholding deeper emotions." Then there was the other portion of the assessment, which gave her definite pause for thought. Apparently there was something observable between them (Chemistry? Attraction? Desire?) that was so blatant it was just naturally assumed they were going at it like rabbits – an assumption that made her temperature rise a degree or two. That was the portion of their relationship the D'Narians didn't question and maintained their status as probable candidates. So whatever she and the Doctor would be expected to participate in from here on out, no matter how up-close or personal, she would _have_ to play along, and convincingly at that.

Rose galvanized her resolve and shook off the tingle of sparks briefly surging down her spine. This wasn't about _that_. She was going to have to keep reminding herself of the true objective no matter how…distracting this situation became. "Right. Well, I s'pose we'll just have to pull off an award-winning performance from here on out to be sure we get chosen tomorrow."

The Doctor grinned. "That's the spirit!"

Rose found herself grinning back despite – or perhaps because of – the utter madness of the situation. Pretending to be married to an alien in order to get abducted by aliens. Just another day in the life. Sort of.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N **Time to turn up the heat.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

After uncovering the details of the D'Narian's hidden motives, the Doctor and Rose managed to slip back off the ship undetected. They then made a return trip to the TARDIS for "research material," the Doctor scouring the library for references of past D'Narian societies, culture, political systems and, specifically, any history of weaponry they might possess or employ. Know your enemy, Rose thought grimly, and hoped this would indeed be the relatively non-confrontational mission the Doctor planned.

Later in the day, the Doctor and Rose rejoined the group for the scheduled evening activity. Rose tried to curb her anxiety over the fact that she couldn't afford to falter in her "performance." Instead of focusing on added pressure, she attempted to approach the remainder of the situation with a positive attitude.

She and the Doctor had already come through a tension-filled question/answer session, shared steamy fantasies about the other (the question over the legitimacy of the Doctor's still driving her a bit mad), _plus_ had the Doctor place a wedding ring upon her finger, sweep her up in his arms and carry her into their private cabin, enact part of a love scene to her out of a romance novel, and gawk at her while bathing. So really, how much more tense/awkward/arousing could any of this be? Surely she'd already weathered the brunt of sexual tension's storm.

Or not.

As they gathered at the lodge for the next activity, Rose would soon find the tension was about to reach a whole new level. It was explained that couples were going to draw for designated romantic activities at random, everyone selecting something different. Each would be a surprise, but all were intended to stimulate a night of passion. That familiar fluttering sensation in her belly began to stir. A frequent occurrence as of late.

_Please let this one be painless,_ Rose inwardly pleaded.

A large glass bowl was passed about the room, the ominous vessel containing slips of paper marked with the fated activities. Rose watched as the first couple drew from the bowl and randomly selected a candlelight dinner for two catered in their cabin. Why couldn't she and the Doctor have gotten that one? Pretty manageable and uncomplicated by comparison. The next couple drew, and was awarded with the private use of the lodge's jacuzzi for the evening. Well, that one would have been a little steamier, in more ways than one. Yet another couple took a turn and were assigned access to a secluded section of the lake designated for swimming and reserved for private use during the retreat, which in this case was suggested as the perfect opportunity for a bit of moonlight skinny dipping. Okay, she clearly dodged the bullet there.

Regardless of the chosen activity there was a definite theme. The D'Narians were getting their "breeding stock" in the mood, Rose thought sardonically. Her dour frame of mind turned to one of dread as she and the Doctor took their turn drawing at random. The foreboding bowl was placed in the Doctor's hands. He held it out to her with a nod, allowing Rose the honors. She reached in, holding her breath in anticipation of whatever situation would be forced upon them next. As she unfolded the slip of white paper and read their appointed activity, her heart skipped a couple of beats. So much for getting off easy for once.

They were assigned a couple's massage. To be given by each other.

The others in the group gushed in envy as the details were explained. A massage therapist would come to their cabin that evening to give the Doctor and Rose a private lesson in the techniques of massage, teaching them the art of therapeutic touch while combining it with the aspect of intimacy.

Rose felt a conflicted mix of dread and excitement flare up and wage war inside her. A part of her – the desirous, yearning part – felt a zinging thrill at the thought of engaging in something like this with the man she craved and desired like no other. _But_…how on Earth was she supposed to get through something like _this_ and act natural? How could she pretend to be at ease? For two people who really _were_ in an intimate relationship, enjoying such an experience would come as second nature. But how could she touch and _be_ touched by the Doctor in such a close and intimate way without it becoming apparent that this was a line they had never crossed? And how would their current relationship fare by crossing that line? There was a limit to her ability to carry off a convincing act, and this might prove to be it.

She was going to _have_ to give a convincing performance, though. Considering they were already on questionable grounds in regards to being chosen, she and the Doctor had no other choice. They had to be selected to board that ship the next day if this was going to succeed in a peaceable manner. Tension _and_ pressure. This situation was giving her a lifetime supply.

-:-:-:-

For his part, the Doctor seemed fully at ease with the whole thing as they departed the lodge that evening and headed to their cabin for the inevitable. Well, he _would_, Rose concluded dryly. Anyone who could burst in on her in the bath without batting an eyelash made her wonder if _anything_ could get to him. But considering what they were about to experience, she might finally find out. If this particular activity didn't affect him, she wondered if there was anything that could.

As the Doctor and Rose strolled along the path to their cabin, he casually nattered on about his past experience with massage, as if there were no differences here.

"Ah, the Greeks. Now _they_ certainly knew how to give a proper rubdown in their day. I like to pop back there from time to time when the ol' soft tissue gets a bit worse for wear." He stretched his neck side to side with exaggerated motion. "Always sets me right again for a good ten years. After tonight, I should be good to go for another decade or so."

"Yeah, I'll probably have some lingering effects for a good long while, too," Rose mumbled.

"Indeed you will!" The Doctor bumped her shoulder with his and stretched out his hands, wiggling his fingers. "These hands of mine are _quite_ skilled. After tonight you'll fully agree."

She paused mid-step to look at him. He grinned, all charm and innocence.

If only she knew his secret for being so seemingly unaffected by all this. Every minute of this retreat had been a test of her resolve, a precarious dance of staying within set boundaries while thrust into a situation that threatened to topple them at every turn; pretending to the Doctor to be nothing more than friends while pretending to everyone else to be nothing less than lovers. She was bloody sick of _pretending_. All the while the Doctor seemed unfazed. Other than a few intense moments where she briefly thought _maybe_ he was feeling something more, overall he'd been maddeningly unaffected.

It must've been the fact that he wasn't human, she told herself. _Or_, Rose thought dejectedly, maybe it didn't affect him on the same level because he simply didn't have feelings in that regard.

Either way, they were both going to have to put forth a believable act tonight. Starting now. Ready or not, their masseur was already waiting for them upon arrival. The Doctor and Rose entered the cabin to find a massage table already set up, the lights dim and sensual music imbuing the cozy space. Rose sighed. The D'Narians really went all out.

A man of late twenties with an easy smile and warm complexion stepped forward to greet them. "You must be the Smiths. My name is Marco, and I'll be your instructor for your private session this evening." He shook their hands in turn, a double enfolding of his palms over theirs.

"Hello, Marco!" the Doctor greeted brightly, pumping the man's hands up and down. "I'm Doctor John Smith. And this lovely flower of womanhood is my wife, Rose."

Cheesy line aside, Rose marveled at the ease in which he introduced her as his wife. She put on a plastered smile and began playing along. For all she knew, Marco might be another one of the D'Narians. At the very least, lack of cooperation would undoubtedly get back to the alien pair keeping tabs, since she and the Doctor were already on their radar.

"Hey! Nice to meet you," Rose addressed him, forcing a chipper tone.

"Likewise. Though soon you'll forget I'm even here, and that's the idea." His amber eyes glinted as he gave them a friendly wink. "Once I've instructed you on some of the basics, I'll leave you two alone to enjoy the full experience in private. But first things first, you'll need to dress-down a bit."

Rose felt her temperature spike as he handed them both matching white terrycloth robes.

She swallowed, attempting to bring moisture back to her throat. No getting out of this one. "Right. Yeah. I'll just…" Rose gestured toward the en-suite. Her heart sped as the Doctor followed without hesitation. _Right. Get a grip, Rose._ Of course it would seem perfectly natural for them to undress together. And this _had_ to seem perfectly natural.

Rose slipped into the bathroom, mind racing ahead to how, exactly, this was going to play out. The Doctor followed directly behind her, closing the door with a soft click. She turned to him just as he began to shrug out of his suit jacket without preamble. Heat shot to her face as she glanced down and immediately turned her back. She drew a breath. A second later she heard the squeak of his rubber-soled Converse across the pine planks as he approached her. The Doctor's voice was quiet and gentle as he spoke from behind.

"Rose, there's nothing for you to feel uncomfortable about here."

_Seriously?!_ "I'm not uncomfortable," she blurted out defensively.

She could practically hear the suppressed chuckle in his voice. "You can't even look in my direction."

"You're taking your clothes off," she stated flatly. How thick could he be? "Don't you want some…I dunno…_privacy_?"

"It's not strictly necessary, and a bit difficult to come by under the circumstances. Plus, we're merely talking about skin. A mere layer of epidermis. Many throughout the universe don't even use external coverings at all. The Moxx of Balhoon, Vespiforms in their natural state, the Slitheen…," and so he rambled.

Oh, she _hated_ it when he got all superior on her, as if she were some primitive being with ancient customs.

"Then why don't you go 'round naked all the time?" she challenged, turning back around. The suggestion caught up with her about the same time she registered his lack of tie and gaping shirtfront. He was, quite literally, getting right down to it. Her eyes affixed to the alluring strip of his bare chest before rapidly moving back to his face. And now he was smirking, the git.

"Earth, where I happen to find myself quite often, frowns upon it in certain settings," he answered. "Plus, sustained nakedness is not always practical for every species. Especially whilst running through a thick forest…or scaling glaciers…," he mused. "But that doesn't mean you have to feel uncomfortable revealing a bit of skin now and then."

As if to further his point, he began undoing the buttons of his cuffs. Her eyes flicked to his hands, to his chest, back to his face. Rose forced her voice to remain even.

"So no modesty where you're from? Time Lords ran around in the buff on your planet then, did they?" she questioned incredulously. Considering his penchant for layers, she suspected she already knew the answer.

"Well…no. Bit of a stuffy lot all around. But…" He sighed, hands falling to his sides, cuffs dangling open. "Look, I'm just trying to make you feel comfortable about a situation that doesn't have to be _un_comfortable. It's just you and me in here, Rose. Best mates, nothing to hide or fear."

He made it sound so simple. For him it apparently was.

"And I wouldn't be doing any of this at all if the wellbeing of others wasn't at stake," the Doctor added. "We have to stay focused on the objective."

That suddenly put _all_ of this in perspective for her, like a glass of water in her face bringing her to her senses. Of course. This was all nothing more to him than business as usual. That left her feeling both calmed and dejected. Regardless, she had to look at it in the same way if she was going to get through it with any sort of emotional detachment.

With a determined nod, Rose moved toward the shower. "Right. 'Course. The objective. But this human has a few standards, and I'm _not_ gonna be considered in the same class as the Slitheen, ta," she stated as she stepped into the shower space and drew the curtain.

"Have it your way," he responded with good-natured humor, but she had a feeling that beneath the façade, if she _had_ just plunged ahead and completely stripped down in front of him without hesitation, surely she wouldn't have been the only one in this small space sporting a healthy blush. A reckless, _dangerous_ part of her almost wished she'd given it a try. But she had to keep her head in this situation if she was going to have any hope of staying focused.

Rose concentrated on her own task of clothing removal and tried to ignore the sounds of the same coming from the other side of the curtain. Despite her efforts, her fingers fumbled with the button of her jeans as she heard the distinct sound of a zipper lowering. A zipper belonging to brown pinstriped trousers. The torturously tantalizing sound was followed by the rustle of discarded fabric. Then a second fabric, tighter, dragging down along bare skin.

She bit back a whimper as her vivid imagination filled in the gaps between sound and sight. Rose took a calming breath and willed the fog of arousal to clear from her head as she methodically resumed tugging at her own clothes. Life, Rose decided, was cruel and unfair.

Clothes now shed, presumably on both sides, Rose cinched the tie of her dressing gown closed and peered out from behind the curtain. The Doctor was already clad in his white robe, hand extended and fingers wiggling to encourage her forward.

"Come along now, or Marco will think we've gotten the party started without him…sexually-driven humans that we are."

Rose was growing rather tired of feeling her face flush to match her name. Attempting to roll her eyes (which wasn't easy considering their flitting path from the exposed V of his chest to his bare manly calves), Rose exited the en-suite behind him.

"Sorry for the delay," the Doctor piped up, sidling close to Rose and draping an arm around her shoulders. "We got a bit…sidetracked when it came to the undressing bit..."

He grinned provocatively down at her, then gave his eyebrows a seductive waggle. She grinned back, wishing her eyes had the ability to shoot pointy little darts. Did a man with absolutely no follow-through _have_ to ooze sexuality at every opportunity? This was torturous enough as it was.

Marco chuckled and grinned knowingly. "Perfectly understandable. Now then, who'd like to go first?"

Rose bit down on her lip and looked to the Doctor. Touch or be touched? If he touched her right now, he'd no doubt feel the tremble coursing through her veins. She needed a moment to try to catch her breath.

"Ladies first," the Doctor offered genially.

"For instruction," Rose inserted. The Doctor shrugged.

"Alright, then," said Marco. "John, if you'll just disrobe and lie down on your front, your wife can begin as I instruct on a few of the basics."

Rose felt a little dizzy as the Doctor's hands moved, hesitated only briefly, then went to the tie of his robe. This clearly wasn't going to help her catch her breath.

"I…I forgot to bring out towels," Rose quickly spoke up. "To…you know…cover with."

"Oh, no need for draping," Marco assured her. "The warmth of the room will keep you both very comfortable. And this will be a full-body massage." Her spike of nerves must have been obvious. "I'm here in a strictly professional capacity. This is about the two of you. Trust me, once you begin you'll barely even know I'm here."

Marco being here wasn't the issue, Rose knew. The Doctor _naked_ was. Had _he_ even expected it to go quite this far? Full body? Not a stitch of covering? Despite his air of nonchalance, she didn't want _him_ to be placed in an uncomfortable situation, either.

She looked to the Doctor, and he gave her a trace but assuring smile. If she backed out now it wouldn't bode well for their cover. She tried to remind herself that this wasn't about them, as the Doctor had already pointed out. Others were at stake. He gave her a quick nod of reassurance, as if following her line of thought. Okay. They could do this. It would be fine. They were The Stuff of Legends. They saved people and planets and civilizations by unconventional means. And–

Unfortunately, the noble sentiment of doing this for the sake of others instantly evaporated as the Doctor turned his back, dropped his robe to the floor and draped himself down on the table. Her breath caught and eyes averted, but not before catching a fleeting, glorious glimpse of more Time Lord than she'd yet had the pleasure to view. Only a layer of epidermis.

Yeah, right.

Rose cast her eyes to the ceiling and tried to breathe, knowing there was no way she could look at the Doctor like _this_ without erupting on the spot. And if she somehow survived going up in flames, there was no way she could ever look at him again without feeling the same. And now she was supposed to not only look at him but _touch_ him, put her hands to his bare flesh while acting natural and sane and continuing to breathe.

Looking on the positive side in this situation, death by spontaneous combustion would no doubt be quick.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N **The Doctor and Rose must take a…hands-on approach to this latest challenge.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Rose forced her respiration rate to calm so as not to hyperventilate. She knew she had to somehow get past her reeling reaction to this latest turn, and quickly, or else the whole "pretense for the greater good" would be undone. It all currently hinged on this moment. Marco was waiting. The Doctor was waiting. _Naked_ and waiting.

Compelling her legs to move, Rose hurried up to the head of the massage table – the head of the Doctor – keeping her eyes fixed there, trying to block out the illicit image of the sculpted flesh farther south that she'd only briefly allowed herself to glimpse. But what a glimpse. From sleek stem to stern, he had the body of a born runner, lean and toned and strong and… _Stop it!_ Rose scolded herself.

She focused on his upper back. Safer territory. But even this held a captivating quality considering it was a first ever viewing sans pinstripes. His ivory skin was smooth, spread taut over the defined musculature of his torso. His shoulders were surprisingly broad yet perfectly proportioned to his long frame, the tops of which were dusted with a delightful spray of freckles. Rose took a breath and moved her hands toward him.

"Why don't we start here?" she spoke up brightly. Perhaps a little _too_ brightly. Rose clamped her hands to the Doctor's upper shoulders and began vigorously kneading, forcefully digging down with the heels of her palms, scarcely able to concentrate on applying any type of technique or finesse. "Always so tight right here. Isn't that right, Do– darling?"

"Erm…well…," the Doctor grunted out in discomfort.

"Probably need to spend _all_ my time right here just workin' out these stubborn knots!" Rose insisted.

Marco stepped over, bringing with him a jar of creamy, soothingly-scented lotion. "Hold on a second," he chuckled. "I'm glad to see you're eager, but slow down just a little. You'll want to work up to firmer strokes gently. And remember, a couple's massage isn't just about the therapeutic aspect, but the intimate one. Take time to savor the touch and impart your love through this shared contact." His words weren't helping, but Rose forced her movements to slow. Marco held out the jar of lotion. "Here, begin with a generous scoop. The emollient melts away resistance and allows your hands to glide smoothly over his skin. Ample lubrication is always an important factor when imparting a pleasuring touch."

Did this man have to make it all sound so bloody erotic? Rose complied, though, scooping up a dollop of cream and distributing it on her palms before returning them to the Doctor's shoulders. She resumed her movements, now slick and silky. Rose bit down hard on her lower lip, trying to focus on a sensation somewhere other than beneath her hands.

Marco lightly covered Rose's hands and slowed her pace. "Here, let me guide you a moment. Try to begin with a lighter approach," he instructed, assisting her movements. "Gentle effleurage awakens the sensory receptors, increases circulation and prepares the underlying tissue for deeper pressure."

Okay, that was at least a _bit_ more like it. More clinical. She could handle that. "Like this?" Rose asked, slowing her strokes and softening her touch.

Marco stepped back, nodding her attention toward the Doctor. "Ask him. Seek your feedback from your husband. Discover what pleasures him in this way…how he wants to be touched by you. I'm sure you already have a fair amount of experience in that regard…"

So much for the clinical approach. Rose cleared her throat and focused on the side of the Doctor's turned face. Rather than positioning his face down in the table's cutout, he had his head resting on the crook of his outstretched arm. His eyes were closed and expression unreadable. Was he as uncomfortable about this as she was?

Rose licked her lips as her eyes followed the gliding motion of her hands along his shoulders, voice coming out in a lower pitch than she intended. "How's this…feel? Is it…good for you?" Oh, brilliant. Did she have to put it like _that_? Where was a nice, deep hole in the ground when you wanted one?

She momentarily forgot her mortification, however, when a low, throaty hum issued from the Doctor's throat. "Mmm, feels marvelous. You can go a bit firmer, though."

Marco nodded. "You can move on to firmer petrissage to stimulate the deeper tissue. Be creative. Vary your strokes – from kneading to perhaps a bit of tapotement." He demonstrated a few hacking and fast tapping techniques, the Doctor humming his approval throughout as Rose mimicked the techniques and lavished attention on his shoulders and neck.

"Now that you have a few skills down, move on to other parts of the body," Marco spoke quietly from the sidelines. "Be in-tune to your husband's flesh beneath your hands, what he responds to, areas that relax and give way as tension releases."

Rose took a shaky breath and moved her palms farther down the Doctor's back, mapping the smooth plane of his lean, firm trunk. She kept her eyes fixed north despite their rebellious urge to wander. Whether he was indifferent to this or not, it was still a gesture of complete trust on the Doctor's part, and she was not going to take advantage of him in the situation. Like he'd said, he wouldn't be doing this at all if others weren't at stake.

Her eyes did, however, focus in on the small symmetrical mole directly between his shoulder blades; and she smiled reflexively.

Her hands moved in long strokes down his back, her thumbs kneading the tight muscles with firm, slow circles. The lower her fingers moved, the more focus it took to keep her eyes fastened upward. She felt her thumbs briefly dip into the prominent dimples of his pelvic bones, and Rose knew she dare not go farther. She retraced her downward journey in reverse, feeling his muscles relax with each additional pass as the pattern was repeated. The Doctor released a soft sigh of pleasure, and Rose felt a faint smile curve her lips.

As Rose continued her rhythmic motions, the sexual charge she'd been feeling in this situation began to be overtaken by something more; something greater and far more powerful. She loved this man – his pale skin, his dusting of freckles, his trust in her, _him_. Every part of him. She may never be able to express it in the way she longed to, but she could show it in other ways, no matter how simple or profound.

Tender affection swelled in her chest. She wanted to simply take care of him. Had anyone ever done that for him? He always seemed to be the one shouldering the burden for everyone else throughout the universe. But Rose wanted to meet _his_ needs – be it to lessen his loneliness or be his partner in foiling foul plots or to offer her hands to literally ease the tension he carried – she would give him whatever she could.

Soon, her focus was not on pretending to be at ease while anxiously fighting down tension and arousal. It was about carrying out a tender and caring gesture just for him. No other reason.

The quiet voice of the instructing masseur soon brought Rose back to the reality of the situation. "You're doing beautifully. But don't feel the need to hold back from offering a more intimate touch. You're free to fully express your love in any way you desire. Unlike strict therapeutics, this is also meant to be a sensual experience between you and your spouse."

Rose felt a spike of panic. How could she touch him like _that_ and still look him in the eye when this was done? But then she realized that even if she and the Doctor _were_ intimate, she wouldn't be comfortable "feeling him up" with an audience, no matter how open-minded or uninhibited their instructor.

"Only when it's him an' me," she spoke softly but assertively. "I'll save that for when we're alone."

Maybe it was the chill of exposure, but Rose felt the Doctor quiver slightly beneath her hands.

"Of course. Whatever you're both comfortable with," Marco replied acceptingly. "Would you care to switch positions now?"

Rose removed her hands from the Doctor's back and drew a long breath. She had managed her role of being on the giving end of this. How would she handle receiving?

The Doctor began to lift up from the table, and she again averted her eyes, covering the fact that she was doing so by busying herself with the retrieval of his robe and placing it on the end of the table for him.

Rose finally met the Doctor's eyes as he tied the sash of his dressing gown, nervous of what she would see in his gaze. Were they okay? The look in his eyes quickly melted away her fears.

"Thank you," the Doctor said, with a warmth to his tone that sounded like genuine appreciation. "That was lovely."

Rose responded with a soft smile. "You're welcome." Then the nervous fluttering in her stomach returned, and her next comment came as cheeky, because a playful manner was their default setting whenever things became heavy. "Always glad to lend a hand anytime." Rose flashed him a quick grin, though her heart beat faster at the truth of the statement.

He grinned back. "I just might hold you to that. But first, I best repay the favor…"

Rose's heart sped even faster. There was no putting this off any longer. The Doctor had allowed himself to submit to this; so must she. Her hands went to the tie of her fluffy white robe, but her fingers didn't seem to be cooperating. She hesitated. It was obvious. At least it was obvious to the Doctor, it seemed. He was focused intently on her as he took a step closer. Rose suddenly felt pinned in.

He could now easily take advantage of the situation. The Doctor claimed there was no need to feel uncomfortable about this, so he could have prodded her to go with the flow, knowing she could hardly protest in front of Marco. _"Chop-chop, Rose!" _she could almost hear the Doctor's chipper voice in her head. _"Marco here is a professional, so no reason at all to be shy. And time's a wasting! So…allons-y!"_ He then could have finally satisfied his curiosity over the specifics of her tattoo. Win-win for him, their charade intact and his inquisitive nature satisfied.

But he didn't do that. Instead he reached forward and stilled her hands with his own, warm brown eyes casting her a look of gentle understanding. And Rose fell for him a little harder in that moment.

The Doctor glanced at Marco and spoke with the affected authority of a protective husband. "Sorry to be obstinate about this, but I'm rather firm on the fact that no one sees _all_ of my wife except me."

Just as Rose had been releasing a breath, it hitched again at his words. Her eyes conveyed silent thanks, and she again felt her chest swell with affection. Despite chiding Rose earlier for her modesty hang-ups, the Doctor would not put her in a situation she was not comfortable with.

Marco smiled in understanding. "Again, make this whatever you're both at ease with."

Feeling complete trust in the Doctor which eased some of her anxiety, Rose loosened her robe as she moved to lie front-down on the table. Once in position, the Doctor drew close and helped ease the garment from her shoulders but stopped at the waist.

The air hit her exposed back, sending a warm tingle down her spine. Rose pulled in a breath, but felt it leave her in a shudder as the Doctor's hands connected with her bare skin.

Rose had felt those same hands many times before – wrapping her in a hug, guiding her out of _or_ in to danger, readily pulling her to her feet whenever she stumbled, or clutching her own hand in his because it was right; because it was them; because it was his requirement for getting across the universe. But never had his hands touched her like _this_.

As the Doctor's cooler skin met hers, Rose was hyperaware of how heated her own flesh had become. She burned, and his touch was like a cool, soothing flannel upon feverish skin. Rose closed her eyes, attempted to keep her mind, heart and emotions from racing, and tried to allow herself to simply _feel_. This would likely never happen again, so she might as well try to enjoy it.

With a light touch, the Doctor began at the nape of her neck, working in half circles down to her shoulders, his strokes gentle yet sure. He used just the right amount of pressure to ease the pent-up tension carried in her muscles as he slowly worked his way down the length of her back. It was…exquisite.

Rose felt the Doctor lean closer. "Is this okay?"

His question likely referred to the situation as a whole rather than just his technique. Her instinctive reply was the same for both.

"Y-yeah," Rose answered in breathy appreciation. "Feels _brilliant_."

She heard him hum softly in pleased response.

"You've got a natural talent for this," their instructor remarked, reminding Rose he was still there. Marco had been right – she _had_ all but forgotten about the other man's presence once she and the Doctor had begun. "Your technique is excellent."

"Had a bit of practice in my time," the Doctor breezily replied.

"When skilled technique is combined with the touch of a lover, the experience is like none other," Marco stated, the words – along with the accompanying touch – sending another tingle down Rose's spine.

"I'd have to agree," the Doctor replied in a low tone, and Rose wished she could have turned to see into his eyes and gauge his sincerity.

"Since you both seem to have no trouble with either of those aspects, I'll leave you in each other's capable hands. I'm also going to leave the supplies here until after tomorrow if you'd like to further indulge. Enjoy."

Quietly, Marco excused himself from the cabin. To the Doctor and Rose's credit, when the masseur was asked that evening by the D'Narian couple who had solicited his services if the Smiths had mutually enjoyed their experience, he confirmed that they most assuredly _had_.

Despite exhibiting visible enjoyment, Rose felt herself tense-up the moment she and the Doctor were alone. It was one thing being in this position to play a part. It brought it to a whole new level of intimacy once it was just her and the Doctor. Rose had relaxed to the point of only having a drifting awareness of Marco earlier. But now she _knew_ it really was just the two of them. She savored the last of the Doctor's attentions, knowing this wasn't going to continue between them if it wasn't a necessity.

No longer needing to carry off the pretense, Rose twisted a bit, reaching her arm down to grab her lowered robe and tug it back up. But to her surprise, the Doctor's gentle pressure on her shoulders kept her in place.

"It's alright. Stay," he murmured, voice as gentle as his touch.

"But…isn't he gone now?" her logical mind spoke out loud. Surely the Doctor would stop at this point.

"He is," the Doctor confirmed. "But the tension in your upper trapezius is far from the same. Your paraspinals as well, for that matter."

Using just the right amount of pressure, he pressed his thumbs into the tight flesh along either side of her spine, down…then back up, broadening to full, kneading strokes as he again reached her shoulders.

It was certainly highly enjoyable, but it also left Rose highly perplexed. This wasn't how they'd played the game so far, and it wasn't what she'd expected. When the curtain dropped, so did their act. Sure, he'd flirted and teased in that way of his, but they never really let things reach any sort of intimate level. And this certainly _felt_ intimate. Her mind wanted to puzzle it out, but whatever reasons the Doctor may or may not have, at the moment she was far from protesting.

Nevertheless, Rose felt she ought to at least give him an out in case he didn't really _want_ to continue this and was just politely waiting for her say-so.

"You…don't have to," Rose quietly allowed.

The Doctor's voice was soft and light. "It's only fair I return the favor, remember?" he said, referencing the treatment she gave him. And _oh_, did she indeed remember.

Rose tensed at the vivid memory and felt a flash of guilt that he'd had to carry it farther than she. He'd laid himself bare, literally, but in return had protected her from having to do the same. Rose suddenly felt the need to address the earlier situation and clear the air.

"I didn't…I mean…when it was your turn on the table I didn't…" She huffed out a breath. How to phrase something like this? _I didn't goggle at your bare arse?_ "I didn't look. Didn't think you'd appreciate me staring," she mumbled.

She could almost hear the teasing skepticism in his voice. "No? Not even a little peek?"

Rose turned her reddened face down into her arm, voice muffled. "Tried not to."

The Doctor briefly stopped his ministrations. "It's okay, Rose. Really. It was an…unusual situation. But one I trusted to be in with you."

She lifted her head and looked back toward him. "Yeah?"

"Ye_p_."

"So…we're okay?"

"Right as rain!" She caught his lopsided grin out the corner of her eye. "No pesky embarrassment or lingering after-effects."

Rose silently pondered his assessment as he completed his soothing strokes. Maybe he was trying to put her at ease with his carefree statement, but the Doctor's blithe feelings were quite opposite from hers. She no longer felt embarrassed by this, but she _would_ have a few after-effects. Pleasant ones, at that. Rose thought they had grown just a little bit closer through this, and she thought maybe he had felt that, too. But apparently she was alone in that regard.

As he caressed her skin like a lover and claimed all this was of no consequence, Rose so desperately wanted to turn, to look him in the eyes and tell him exactly how she felt about _everything_, and confront this head-on once and for all. The strong, driving urge to do so wasn't new. It had been there since before he had even become the man he was now. But what currently held her in check was the same thing that always had. She didn't want to risk losing what they had by pushing for more.

Their relationship, frustratingly platonic as it might be, was one of the most important things in her life; something Rose would protect until the end of her days. If she pushed him for more than he was willing or able to give and jeopardized their present relationship in the process, she might never forgive herself. Even if they recovered from it and moved on, the painful awkwardness from a failed plunge forward would always be there, causing a definite strain.

And so, as the Doctor finished his tender attentions and eased the robe back up her shoulders, Rose mouthed a quiet "thank you" and swallowed down the words which truly reflected her heart, resigned instead to move on. Again.

It was the Doctor, however, who lingered as she sat up, leaving the two of them hovering in this moment of unspoken intimacy. He swallowed as he came 'round, moving to sit next to her on the side of the table, hip to hip, eyes finding and locking on hers.

"No, thank _you_, Rose. For…well…" He exhaled and ran a hand through his hair before gesturing vaguely. "For a lot of things. A lot of things I never…never say. You go along on this mad life of mine and never ask for anything in return. You never–"

Her hand drifted over to cover his which rested in his lap. His eyes darted from their hands, back to her face as Rose spoke.

"If I don't ask for anything in return it's because I already have what I want," Rose assured him.

As the Doctor gazed back, he seemed so open in this moment. Almost vulnerable. Maybe he seemed vulnerable _because_ he seemed open. Rather than responding with cheeky bravado about how lucky indeed she was to be traveling all of Time and Space with someone as marvelous as himself, he instead voiced his insecure doubts.

His eyes drifted off, words quiet. "Do you? Really? Sometimes I wonder. A normal human life, and all that… There are _so_ many things a life of traveling in the TARDIS allows you to see and feel and experience. But _that_…?"

She squeezed his hand in reassurance. "_This_ is the life I want, Doctor. Right here. You an' me." Rose knew the implications of that declaration but suddenly didn't care. She _meant_ it. "You an' me," she quietly repeated.

Rose felt herself begin to lean into him, pulled like a magnet, the urge instinctual. But the Doctor reacted first. His gaze lowered and eyes briefly shut as he took in a long, measured breath.

"Rose, I…I just…" The breath he took was released in a rush as he shook his head.

She suddenly had the sinking feeling he was about to say something incredibly final. Something that would ensure this went no further and never would. Her heart felt fragile after the emotional rollercoaster of the past two days and she couldn't bear hearing it right now. She didn't want to strain their relationship by making him say it, either.

Rose hopped up from the table, forcing a grin to her face. "I mean…who could ask for more? Free travel to anywhere, any _when_; never a chance of boredom; no bills, no taxes, no…" She trailed off, swallowing hard so she wouldn't choke on the last two words. "No commitments." Rose glanced down. "Beats a life of beans on toast any day."

He stared back at her, silent, then nodded once. "I suppose it does."

"Yeah."

"Right. Yes."

Neither seemed able to meet the other's eyes after that. But _somebody_ had to make a move to break this tension.

Rose cleared her throat, forcing her gaze back to him. "So…"

He looked up. "Hm?"

She fiddled with the collar of her robe. "I'm just gonna…you know…get changed."

"Oh, yes. Of course. I'll leave you to it, since you…umm…prefer privacy, and all that."

"'S okay. You could…" His eyes focused in, looking at her intently. Rose cleared her throat, losing her nerve for what she'd been about to say. "You could go first."

He smiled, just a brief lift of one corner of his mouth. "I'll wait."

"Yeah… Okay." _We're both good at that, _Rose thought. She'd been waiting on their relationship to move forward for years, but it looked like that would become the story of her life.

-:-:-:-

As Rose settled into bed that night, the Doctor settled into a chair by the window with a book he'd retrieved from the TARDIS on D'Narian culture. She flicked off the bedside lamp and drew the quilt up to her knees. The Doctor cast her a brief smile across the moonlit room. Noticeable tension had crept into the space between them, but both were doing their best to pretend it wasn't there. They were experts at that, after all.

"G'night, Rose," he offered quietly.

"Night," she echoed.

Rose eased down in the bed and turned on her side, still looking over toward him. She noted the weary finger that rubbed at a tired eye. Though the Doctor didn't need nightly rest, he did need _some_. She hated to think that any awkwardness between them might hinder his basic need for sleep. Putting his wellbeing ahead of everything else at the moment, Rose made a quiet offer.

"Doctor?" she spoke out tentatively.

He glanced up from his reading. "Hm?"

"You…um…don't have to stay in that chair all night. If you need to… That is, if you're tired you could always…well…"

She could've kicked herself for sounding so uncertain, because it no doubt influenced his response.

The Doctor gave a neutral smile and cut off her stammering. "No rest for the weary, wicked _or_ Time Lords, I'm afraid. Not when there's defensive action to be planned."

"Right. Yeah. See you in the morning, then," she murmured.

"Get some sleep, Rose. Tomorrow's going to be an eventful day."

Of _that_ she had no doubt. The entire situation escalated with each passing day, and she could only imagine what the final one would bring. Rose heaved a sigh and closed her eyes. One more day and this would all be over. One way or another.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N **Rose learns the specifics of the final activity. But first an obligatory scene that just had to be included. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The next morning, it was as if nothing of consequence had happened between the Doctor and Rose the night before. Rose supposed that was because nothing really _had_ happened, at least so far as the Doctor was concerned.

He was his usual jovial self at the start of the day as they shared a complimentary breakfast served in their cabin. He nattered on about his background research of the D'Narians and how he was quite confident he and Rose would not encounter any life-threatening opposition once the rescue was underway. Attempted imprisonment, maybe; but not violence. It wasn't in the nature of the race as a whole. But then, abducting another species had not been a custom of their culture before, either. Still, as long as the two of them managed to keep from arousing the opposing aliens' suspicions once aboard their ship, the Doctor was confident it should all be rather straightforward.

Rose just hoped the same could be said for whatever else they might face today.

This was the final day of the retreat. The time was approaching when the D'Narians would make their move securing the selected couples for their homeword. Things were going to get serious today, and Rose knew she needed to keep her mind focused.

She had determined to do just that as she and the Doctor arrived at the lodge for the first of the day's activities. But it seemed this situation was intent on continually overriding her best intentions. Rose's resolve to stay focused on the end purpose was to be put to the test yet again as she learned of the impending exercise.

As usual, the rustic lounge contained the cozy circle of cushions for another close-knit session, but with a new addition. In the center of the circle lay two conspicuous yellow foam bats. Taking a seat, Rose inwardly groaned. _Really? _Apparently the D'Narians had studied Earth television and films and had adopted use of the classic device. The obvious purpose was soon explained. Couples were to take turns working out any frustrations harbored toward the other, using the bats as a physical channel to release pent-up negative emotions. No matter how minor or significant the grievance, this was meant to serve as an outlet for confronting any unresolved issues spouses may have.

Rose had no trouble calling to mind an unresolved issue between herself and the Doctor, but she could hardly bring _that_ to the table. Time to fake it, yet again. She was not looking forward to another round of pretense, but again she had no choice. It wasn't as if she could safely loose her _true_ frustrations.

As Jayna and Jarvis explained the activity, Rose glanced about, noting how odd this felt, this impending group display. Surely there were couples who preferred to keep some things private, and this public airing of personal issues seemed a bit much. But she knew, of course, why it was designed in this way. The D'Narians needed to observe the relationships and levels of commitment between those who would be chosen to help populate their homeworld. Unbeknownst to the assembled couples, every orchestrated activity was a test of sorts.

Rose was a little surprised by how easily the others went along with it all. Their hosts and soon-to-be captors were certainly persuasive, and it seemed no one here questioned the quality of their methods. She began to see the beginnings of an influential hold the D'Narians were building over these people. With that disturbing thought, Rose reminded herself this was what she and the Doctor were going to put a stop to in the end. She just had to successfully maintain her charade as the Doctor's wife, and thus her sanity, until then.

Rose snuck a few looks at the Doctor as this latest escapade was described, but his neutral expression gave no hint to whatever feelings he might have going into this. Like every other blasted thing they'd done here, his resulting response would have to come as a surprise.

The activity was soon underway, with the young newlyweds in the group going first. Initially it seemed as if the only issue they had to "battle out" was who loved whom more. Maybe Rose was becoming jaded due to her own relationship disappointments, but she had to keep from rolling her eyes at the excessively affectionate display. As they continued on, however, a few insecurities and genuine contentions began to surface. Apparently there was even an underlying issue of mistrust due to an incident early in the relationship, one that had never been properly dealt with. By the time they'd finished, a few issues had actually been confronted and begun to be resolved.

Rose marveled that the clichéd technique actually seemed to have a measure of success. For now. She was pretty certain the success rate might sink with the next couple.

Next up were Madge and Calvin Sanders, and as predicted by probably everyone in the room, they wasted no time getting right into it. Rose came to the wry conclusion that sex didn't solve everything, considering the couple had shown marginal progress in their attitude and interest toward each other during the group discussion on spicing up a love life. If that had helped, it still wasn't enough judging by the looks of things.

Calvin didn't even pick up the optional bat. He just spread his arms wide like a waiting target as he stood before his wife.

"Go on, Madge. Take your best shot. I'm sure you've been waiting for this for years."

The brunette dropped her own bat, hands balling into fists on her hips. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Like you're not always looking for any chance to put me down? Here's your golden opportunity," he snarked.

"Says the one who always does the _same_ bloody thing to me!"

"You're the one who starts it every single time, and you know it. Don't pretend otherwise."

"Oh, just grow up. 'You started it.' Really? That's the best you can do?"

"You see? You even have to pick apart my words of argument!"

Madge shook her head, voice weary. "I don't know why you even came here in the first place. _All_ you've done is argue right from the start."

Calvin folded his arms over his chest. "I came for the same reason I do all the other barmy things you ever ask: because it's what _you_ wanted. It's always about what _you_ want."

"Then why ever do _anything_ I ask if all you do is resent it?" she fired back.

"I don't _always_ resent it, Madge. That's not what I said. But a thank-you would be nice once in a while. Is that too much to ask?"

She lowered her eyes along with her voice. "A lot of things would be nice once in a while. Like an I-love-you. Is _that_ too much to ask?"

He threw his hands in the air. "So now you think I don't even love you?"

"You never say!"

"Neither do you!"

"Well now I am!"

"Well so am I!"

They both went silent.

"I-is that true? Do you…really?" Madge asked, hesitant.

Calvin sighed. "Madge, I wouldn't put up with half the things I do from you if I didn't."

She scowled, then briefly smiled. "That goes for you, too, you know."

His own fleeting smile appeared. "I suppose it does."

"Did…we just actually agree on something?"

Calvin shrugged. "Maybe."

"It's a start, at least," Madge concluded, however tentative.

Her husband nodded.

"It sounds like a positive start to me," Jarvis inserted from the sidelines.

"An embrace is always a nice way to seal an agreement," Jayna added, warm smile directed at the pair.

The Sanders looked to the two counselors, then back to each other. A moment later they both took a step forward but paused, hesitant.

Calvin sighed, but a small smile pulled at his lips. "Oh, c'mere."

Madge gave her own tentative smile, and a second later the two embraced in a gesture that looked like genuine relief.

Rose instinctively smiled at the sight, then questioned whether she should actually be happy for them. The couple was now a step closer to winning a ticket to an alien world with that bit of progress.

The method's positive success seemed to continue as it progressed, and soon it was Rose and the Doctor's turn. Like all the previous activities, there was no escaping this one either, Rose thought with resignation as she and the Doctor took to the center of the room and stood together.

Rose stared down at the foam bat on the floor. The Doctor had already picked up his and was examining it with interest. If not for trying to remain discreet he no doubt would have already been zapping it with the sonic to analyze its molecular structure.

He tapped the spongy length against his palm and eyed Rose with a quirked brow. Reluctantly, she bent down and picked up her own. Oh, this was ridiculous. How was she supposed to even start something like this?

"I don't need to yell at 'im. He's perfect," Rose attempted to weasel out with a sweet smile.

"_Well_…there is that, yes," the Doctor agreed with a nod.

Her smile slipped in annoyance. Maybe she _could_ do this.

"Ah, but no one is ever perfect. And as others in our midst have already experienced, there is great liberty in releasing suppressed emotions and issues, so don't hold back," Jayna encouraged them as they stood center stage. "And you are in the presence of a supportive group of equals, all on the same journey." _Yeah_, Rose thought, _tell us all about that "journey." _Still, she had to play along and start being a little more cooperative for the sake of said journey. "Embrace the freedom that comes from expressing yourselves and your emotions. Any frustrations you may harbor, set them free, and allow this to give rise to a greater sense of harmony."

"Either of you may start with any grievance, no matter the significance. Big or small," Jarvis added in encouragement.

The Doctor flashed her a wink, presumably signaling that this would be fun. Somehow she doubted it.

He drew Rose out by clearing his throat while twirling his bat in the air. "I quite fancy going first."

Rose lifted her brows, fighting against a smirk. "Got a list, do you?"

He nodded, the motion slow and somber. "Indeed I have."

"Go on, then," she challenged.

"Alright. For starters, you sleep entirely too long, and then you _still_ begrudge getting up no matter how late the hour." With that, he bopped her lightly on the top of the head.

Rose's competitive nature kicked in, needing to at least even the score. "Well _you_ are unnaturally cheerful in the mornings no matter how _early_ the hour," she retorted, giving him a soft whack on the head in return, chuckling at how much wilder one tuft of hair now stood.

He frowned, no doubt due to the insult to his hair than that of his nature. "Cheerfulness is hardly a fault," he tossed back, tapping her on the nose with the blunted foam.

Rose sneezed. "It _can_ be if it's not appropriate. And yours has been known to kick in at the worst times." She repaid him in kind with a thump to his own nose, referencing his penchant for staring down all manner of danger with glee. In truth, she loved that about him. But other times, such as this current situation, she wished he'd take a less cavalier approach.

The Doctor lowered his bat, staring back at her in puzzlement. "You really think that? That I'm _too_ cheerful?" The concept seemed impossible to him.

Rose shrugged. "Sometimes. 'Cause no one's ever _always_ alright."

It was as if she could see a wall go up, his face momentarily somber as her remark hit a bit too close to reality. But he covered it quickly, slipping back into his bantering mode.

"Well, that's certainly true whenever we're around your insufferable mother." He whacked her on the arm but good with that remark, earning an _"I hear ya, mate!"_ from one of the husbands.

Rose thumped him one back. "She's only that way with you because you've earned it. And…hold on…you're blaming _me_ for my mum and just hit me 'cause of it?" She bopped him again for good measure.

"It's the closest I could get to giving her a wallop and live to tell about it," he explained with a crooked grin. She hit him again.

He scowled. "And apparently you have a violent streak." He whacked her on the shoulder.

She looked at her shoulder, then thumped his own. "Oi, you hit first!"

It wasn't long before both broke into a full-on jousting session, complete with immature giggles. It wasn't what Rose had anticipated going in to this; but it _was_ them, so it was no surprise. And the momentary break from tension was a welcome change. Unfortunately it didn't last.

Stepping in to shift this juvenile scene back to the realm of adult, Jarvis spoke up. "It's lovely to see that the two of you have such a…lighthearted aspect to your relationship. But sometimes that can be a mask to avoid deeper issues."

Deceitful aliens or no, this pair had pretty accurate perception. Rose found herself silently nodding, then caught sight of the Doctor observing her pensively.

"Don't be afraid to delve deeper," Jarvis continued. "Address any true grievances you might have without holding back. This is about overcoming such things."

Rose looked to the Doctor. He gazed back. His shrug was barely perceptible, but she caught it just the same. It signaled round two of their current game.

The Doctor toed the floor with his trainer, putting on the expression of a man slighted. Rose had to hand it to him for being good at this.

"Rose recently called me boring," he mumbled out, faux hurt lacing his tone.

She was pretty sure this was all still an act, though the offense he spoke of _could_ have been a true insult to someone as inherently vivacious as himself.

"Only about that…you know…_one_ thing," she mollified, referring, as he was, to the minor disagreement over their assumed name. "I just wanted you to be open to practicing a bit more…I dunno…creativity."

"Excellent," Jayna spoke up. "This is progress. It takes trust to open up about such things. And you're far from alone. Monotony in the bedroom is a common issue." A few heads nodded throughout the room.

Rose's face colored at the misinterpretation. The smirk the Doctor flashed made her wonder if he'd intended to misdirect this topic and sit back to watch her squirm as payback for her earlier jabs. She wouldn't put it past him after everything else.

"You are among couples of mutual understanding, and you are fully free to express yourself here," Jayna went on. "Tell him what it is you want in terms of intimacy – whether in or out of bed."

"I…well…umm," Rose stammered, unsure if she could carry her role quite _this_ far.

The Doctor's gaze was unrelenting; unnerving; unexpected. "Yes, Rose. Tell me. What is it you want, whether in or out of bed?"

She stared at him, mouth going dry. _"You, for starters,"_ she thought.

Oh, _dear Lord!_ Did she just say that out loud?

Mortification swamped through her, followed closely by the fear that she'd just blown their chances for selection by stating such a grievance. Or perhaps not. The D'Narians already suspected the two of them had "issues." Maybe if they created an issue to confront and now overcome it would satisfy their judges.

Now if Rose could just act as calm and collected as the Doctor had up to this point. Well, if he could play unaffected, so could she. Rose squared her shoulders and met this challenge head-on, daring him to react for once.

"Thing is, you don't always join me in bed each night. I know you're a night owl, but a wife has regular needs..."

The Doctor's face was inscrutable for a few seconds, until a single eyebrow took a slow journey upward. "Have I been leaving your needs unsatisfied?"

Her heart was thumping hard as she answered. A part of her actually _loved_ being able to say these things to him. "Sometimes. Yeah. Maybe not out of bed, but certainly _in_ it."

The Doctor's voice was low and his gaze sizzling as he took a step closer. "Then tonight, my wife, you shall have every one of your _needs_ thoroughly seen to. All you ever had to do was ask…"

Rose wasn't even aware of the stupid foam bat slipping from her fingers and dropping to the floor.

"I…I think we're good now," she stammered, ending the session before she passed out.

The Doctor tossed aside his own spongy stick with a flourish, throwing Rose a wink in the process. "Molto bene."

-:-:-:-

The morning's first activity had ended, and Rose was still trying to catch her breath from the latest heated round when the rest of the day's agenda was announced.

"You should all be immensely proud of the strides you've made over these past few days," Jayna addressed the group, taking her own husband's hand with a smile. "Each one of you has dedicated to draw closer to each other in all respects, and as a result have strengthened your commitments. As such, the final activity is one I think you are all ready to complete. The last act here will be one of recommitment. Arrangements have been made for an officiator to arrive later today to oversee a rededication ceremony, the re-exchanging of your eternally-binding vows."

More details were then given outlining the specifics of time and setting, but Rose didn't hear them. The words _"re-exchanging your eternally-binding vows" _were still ringing in her ears. They were going to exchange…_what_? In the case of her and the Doctor, this would not be any sort of second exchange. If it happened it would be a first time pledge. Pledge. Vows. Marriage.

Rose looked to the Doctor, her mouth agape. _This_ had not been a part of the plan!

Or…had it? Her mind whirled back to a previous conversation with the Doctor and his off-handed answer to what she now knew to be a _highly_ important question.

"_So, what else do they have planned for…activities?"_

"_Oh, this and that."_

She was going to kill him! No, scratch that. Apparently she was going to _marry_ him.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N **So sorry for the delay with this chapter. The past few weeks have been difficult. This is dedicated to my furry companion of over a decade, therapy dog to the elderly, and bringer of more smiles than could ever be numbered. Your brave fight was an inspiration, little one.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Rose's mind was awhirl as she attempted to process this latest development. Today's final activity was to be a renewing of vows. _Vows_. If she and the Doctor were going to successfully complete the final leg of this charade and get aboard the alien ship without incident, then they were going to have to do this. They were going to have to _marry_.

She wondered over the actual legalities, since they didn't have a license, he didn't have a legal Earth name, and he wasn't even human. But such legalities did not constitute a marriage in the first place. At least not in her mind. It was the _vows_. A thing like that was solemn; it was binding.

Did the Doctor even grasp that? He must have already known about this when he'd gotten a look at the itinerary while aboard the alien's ship. Yet he'd said nothing to her of the specifics – the highly _important_ specifics. And wasn't that just like him, Rose thought, to think nothing of it? That seemed to have been his attitude throughout. Did he think any of this mattered in the slightest? She understood that the Doctor was doing all this for the greater good and could use that as an excuse to downplay the personal aspects thus far. But _this_? Surely even he had to acknowledge the significance. Right?

Delighted couples dispersed to prepare, some heading to shops in nearby Bowness to choose spur-of-the-moment formal attire while others were content to keep it casual. Amid the surrounding excitement, Rose felt her emotions surging for an altogether different reason, churning like a tempestuous sea. It was all she could do to keep telling herself this was simply a necessary element in this undercover scheme. She had inwardly quoted that same speech for days. But this time, no matter how hard she tried, it was nearly impossible to diminish their next and most significant act.

It wasn't until she and the Doctor were clear of the main lodge and on their way to where the TARDIS sat tucked away that they were even able to talk about it. Rose was trying to figure out how to even begin when the Doctor beat her to it.

"We're nearly there now, and so far no hitches." He nudged her shoulder with his, attitude upbeat as ever. "That's quite a feat for us! All going as planned."

Rose stopped dead in her tracks, forcing him to take notice and do the same. "_Is_ this all according to plan?"

He nodded. "It's their final test, of sorts. Once they've confirmed which mates are truly committed, I recon the D'Narians will be on their way with the latest acquisitions for their breeding program. And a second honeymoon 'cruise' is the perfect excuse to get everyone aboard their ship. Predictable, really."

Maybe for him, but she still felt blindsided by this latest turn. "And this final 'activity' includes us?" Rose pressed him.

The tightness in her tone seemed to give him pause. "Well…yes. That's always been the plan, right?"

"Has it?"

He scratched his head. "Hasn't it?"

Rose pulled in a breath of fresh, woodsy air, hoping to keep her head clear. "So you knew this was planned as their final step?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Like I said, it's all going as planned. So…yes."

Rose crossed her arms, determined to go no further until this was addressed and dealt with. "And you didn't think to let me in on the details?"

"We already discussed the plan. We play along with all this domestic stuff, get ourselves chosen and then–"

She launched back in, cutting him off. "But you forgot to mention that this 'domestic stuff' included gettin' _married_."

He _did_ at least pause to tug on his ear. "Well…we just…have to stand up and say a few words. Rather straightforward and painless. Now on Braxaguard it'd be another story. The painless bit, I mean. There it involves a serrated dagger, the co-mingling of blood and–"

"But those few words are sort of important, yeah?" Rose interrupted, barely keeping her frustration over his indifferent attitude in check.

The Doctor glanced down and cleared his throat. "It depends on one's perspective. For the couples here who intend to reconfirm their commitment to each other, then…yes."

"So it all depends on whether or not someone really means it?" she asked, trying hard to understand his feelings on the matter.

"Precisely."

With that, the Doctor turned and began walking again, heading deeper into the woods. After a beat or two, Rose shook her head and followed. Both were silent, but Rose's mind was not. Should she actually do this? _Could_ she actually do this? The Doctor's voice cut through her thoughts as her steps caught up to his.

"I didn't think this would matter to you, Rose."

She turned to look at him. His brow was furrowed, but otherwise his expression was hard to decipher. She stared at him; he stared at her. He didn't think this mattered to her and she didn't think this mattered to him. Rose rubbed her temple. Did either of them really understand the other?

She opened her mouth to respond but he was already continuing.

"But apparently I was wrong."

Her eyes widened. "Well…yeah," Rose agreed, though without ire. She was relieved that they finally seemed to be on the same page about something.

"Considering your aversion to commitments, I should have realized."

Rose gaped at him. _Her_ aversion to commitments? That was rich!

Oh. Well… Right.

"_No bills, no taxes, no commitments. Beats a life of beans on toast any day."_

Rose had sidestepped to safer ground when she thought the Doctor had been on the verge of laying down certain and final boundaries, keeping him from having to say it and her from having to hear it. But now her moment of cowardice was coming back to bite her. Well, she had no one to blame but herself for his assumption.

"Doctor, that's…that's not exactly what I meant. Some commitments are okay. _Better_ than okay. But…they're not supposed to be like _this_."

He bobbed his head a few times, eyes down. "Yes. Of course. This isn't something you want and that's understandable. But obviously this isn't going to be binding," he waved off. "So you have nothing to worry about."

She sighed, weary of talking in circles. But could she come right out and clarify? Rose had never entertained the idea of marrying the Doctor. Well, not realistically. But she wasn't opposed to the prospect. Quite the opposite, actually. The trouble was pretending; doing something like this as if it meant nothing. Rose knew what she wanted to say to him, and it would certainly set the record straight.

_Doctor, I _want_ to marry you. I want to commit my life to you, all that I am and all that I have. But I only want that if _you_ want it, too. And just so you know, I would give _anything_ for you to want that. _

Yes, that would clear things up quite thoroughly. It would also spell the end of their relationship as they currently knew it, for better or for worse. The "worse" scenario was the scary bit.

"So you don't think this would be binding?" she finally hedged.

"Not for us, considering the circumstances," he replied.

"S'pose that makes all the difference, then," Rose mumbled. It obviously wasn't going to matter to him.

"Indeed." The Doctor stuffed his hands in his pockets and continued walking.

Rose could only wonder what a Time Lord _would_ consider binding. If not spoken vows, then what? She bit her lip in hesitation over her next question. Rose didn't want to touch on a sensitive topic for him, but she really needed to understand him better when it came to his viewpoint on this, considering what they were about to potentially undertake.

"So…umm…what was marriage like for your people? I mean…it didn't involve some sort of pledge or oath? Nothing like that?"

"It…did. Yes." He flicked his gaze to her then back to the earthen path. "But most cultures incorporate that basic principle, to varying degrees," he answered shortly, lacking readable emotion.

"So this ceremony _would_ be similar to a true marriage ritual for you, too?"

She watched his chest expand with the load of a full breath. "Again, it's all about the intent behind the act."

"S'pose so," she murmured. "And we've gotta do this to get aboard that ship without incident, yeah?"

He looked at her. "So you're willing?"

Rose couldn't believe she was saying this, but they'd already come this far. "I guess I am if you are."

The timbre of his tone seemed to deepen. "Oh, I'm willing."

Rose swallowed. "So…we just kinda sorta got engaged," she both quipped and marveled.

"Kinda sorta."

"Yeah," she rasped. "Nothin' we won't do for the greater good, eh?"

"Correctamundo!"

Rose stopped walking altogether as the reality of the whole thing hit her squarely. Considering her life with the Doctor, this was no doubt the closest she would _ever_ come to this sort of thing. It was a far cry from idyllic. A frown creased her forehead. "So instead of a proposal I basically just get 'correctamundo?'"

His own frown formed as the Doctor drew to a stop beside her. "Well, that will hardly do, will it? Especially considering it's a word I'd hoped to never use again. Tell you what…let's do this right!"

"Huh?"

He beamed at her, took her hands in his, whirled around in front of her and dropped to one knee – all before she could take a breath.

"Rose Marion Tyler, will you do me the honor of being my partner, my right-hand man…er…woman, my cohort against wrongdoing as we unravel the plans of a race bent on subjugating humans against their will?" He shrugged, offhandedly adding, "For better or for worse?"

Rose stared down at him and nearly choked on a swelling sob. Mock proposal aside, he had just summed up exactly what she was to him. She was his right-hand man…woman…whatever. She was his _sidekick_, like the countless others who had come before her. That's all he ever wanted or needed. Never more or less. For the most part she had come to accept that. But this whole situation was like taking any dreams or fanciful notions she may have entertained of more, and throwing them all back in her face.

Rose glanced away from him. "Doctor, just…get up. Enough, alright?"

The tone of his voice fell. "But you haven't answered."

She sighed. "Yeah, alright. Whatever."

He frowned, standing to his feet. "That's the best I'll get from you, I suppose," he mumbled, releasing her hands and brushing off his knee.

She shot him a look. "That makes two of us."

They regarded each other for a drawn-out moment. The Doctor cleared his throat, nodding toward the TARDIS that was in view just up ahead, nestled amongst the trees.

"So, on with the plan. Right? Right! I obviously can't just tote the TARDIS aboard their ship without attracting a bit of attention. Even if I landed her there while no one was onboard and kept her hidden, it's very likely the ship's scanners would detect her. They might not figure out right away whom the foreign ship belonged to. But they'd certainly have everyone under suspicion, and we'd likely all be held separate from the others upon arrival, defeating the entire purpose of doing it all this way. It's just too risky considering how close we are to getting in without attracting suspicion."

"So you plan for us to go to the D'Narian's homeworld _without_ the TARDIS?" Rose wasn't sure she liked the sound of that. "Then how would we bring everyone back once we freed them? And us, too? I mean…I suppose there's a chance we could get a hold of one of their ships to escape in, but there's no way to know how doable _that_ would be."

"Precisely. We _will_ need the TARDIS as our best bet to get everyone free, ourselves included. So I'm going to program the auto flight sequence for just such an occasion."

"Auto flight sequence? That like Emergency Program One?" She shivered slightly at the recollection.

"In a way, I suppose. But this would utilize a somewhat different principle. The TARDIS is bound to my timeline like a tether, aware of my present position throughout Time and Space. All I have to do is pre-program her to reach my location a short while after she perceives my arrival on New D'Naria, with her systems bio-locked to find me. We arrive, get processed and taken to the human 'colonist' compound. Then presto! The TARDIS shows up at our doorstep. It's all rather foolproof, really!" He scratched the back of his neck, and mumbled, "To a certain degree. Still! It's eighty-nine percent guaranteed to succeed…give or take."

Rose wasn't even going to quibble over the other eleven or so percent chance of failure. They likely faced down worse odds on a regular basis. One factor _did_ grab her attention, though.

"Hold on…if you can program the TARDIS to come to you, how come you didn't do that on Krop Tor?"

"Ah. Welll…it has to be _pre_-programmed." He shrugged sheepishly. "I don't always plan these little excursions ahead of time."

"Well, _that's_ certainly true."

They reached the blue box and opened the door, worn hinges emitting a familiar creak. As the Doctor went to the console to begin configuring the necessary program, he spoke over his shoulder to Rose.

"Feel free to browse the wardrobe for a frock of some sort that strikes your fancy." She stared at him. "You know…for the ceremony. Or not. Anything will do, really. I expect it will be somewhat casual. Still…women like that sort of thing, right? Adorned in fancy dress for their nuptials?" He grinned charmingly. "Here's your chance."

Rose felt her jaw tighten. "Yeah, 'course. This is just what every woman dreams of."

His attention had already returned to the console, but he absently responded with, "Happy to oblige."

Shaking her head at the growing madness of the entire situation, Rose turned and headed for the corridor, but she stopped short as a thought struck her.

She turned back, chewing her thumbnail before blurting out her question. "Are we gonna need like…a divorce or annulment or something after this?"

At first she didn't think he'd noticed her question. His back was still turned and fingers still punching buttons on the console. But a moment later the Doctor answered, voice uncharacteristically low.

"No."

She wasn't sure what to make of his tone; almost like the concept repulsed him. "Oh, well…okay, then."

He turned back in her direction, meeting her eyes. "Not in the terms you're thinking, at least. Technically this is a renewal of vows, so there will be no marriage license issued, et cetera, since that's supposedly already been done."

"So this won't count if there's no piece of legal paper," Rose concluded, though she still felt like this counted. This mattered.

"Well…yes and no. There are plentiful examples of marriage being binding simply by a public profession of vows, as I'd mentioned. That's the case even among certain Earth cultures. In which case, the undoing of such comes about by the subsequent public renouncement of said vows."

"So…basically what we're about to do _is_ considered binding, but can be undone if we…take back the words?"

"Only if the words were genuine to begin with. It would depend on whether they were spoken with true intent in the first place." His gaze drifted off as he shrugged. "Since ours won't be, then…you'll have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, okay. Got it." Rose turned away, uncertain whether she should feel dejection or relief.

The Doctor clearly saw this as nothing more than a means to an end in stopping a corrupt plot. In other words, it wouldn't really count for the two of them as an actual marriage. Realistically, Rose had no expectations that he would be willing to do this if he considered it legitimate and binding. And it wouldn't really be fair to expect him to see it as such anyway, since he didn't have feelings for her in that regard. Still, Rose couldn't help that a part of her wanted it to mean something more to him; wanted _her_ to mean something more to him. But that was always the crux of the issue. Something more was not something a man like the Doctor would or could give.

In resignation, Rose made her way to the sprawling wardrobe room of the TARDIS, thinking maybe she should select _some_ sort of dress for the occasion – genuine ceremony or not. She could at least look the part.

She turned off the main corridor and entered the expansive wardrobe, expecting to climb a few flights up the spiraling staircase to reach the uppermost level where the gowns of various design typically resided. But to her shock, she was met by rack after rack of voluptuous wedding gowns upon entry to the room. Once Rose had recovered her breath from the unexpected onslaught of white silk and lace, sharp annoyance spiked within her. It seemed the Doctor and his ship were even more alike than she'd realized.

"Can't _either_ of you take this seriously?" Rose directed her agitated question toward the domed ceiling. "It's enough that I have to go through with it like this without it being made into a…a joke."

Rose sagged against a curving coral strut, shoulders slumped. It was then she felt an unexpected yet soothing hum within her mind, caressing the very edge of her consciousness. It was almost like an arm draping around her shoulder in reassurance. Ever since uniting with the Heart of the TARDIS, there were brief moments when Rose could still feel the presence of the ship, deep down in the center of her being. Now was one of those times, and she had the distinct impression the sentient ship was attempting to encourage, not mock her.

Rose absently patted the coral supporting her. "I appreciate your…enthusiasm about this. But he doesn't feel that way about it. 'S not important to him." The presence of the TARDIS grew stronger in her mind, but this time it resonated as a stern thrum. It seemed the ship disagreed.

Rose moved forward and fingered the delicate white lace of one of the gowns. "I wish you were right. But you know what he's like."

She glanced to her right only to find that even more gowns had amassed. Apparently someone had their own stubborn opinion. Who knew a time machine could be such a romantic?

Rose regarded the wedding gowns wistfully, wondering how she was supposed to go along with this and pretend it meant nothing. As the Doctor himself said, its significance or lack thereof depended upon true intent and whether or not the words held meaning.

Rose had encountered her share of marriage rituals throughout the galaxy. She also had a basic knowledge of various Earth customs, old and new. Despite assorted differences, most shared the basic concept of a binding pledge, be it spoken, written or symbolized, which served as a unifying element between two people. If you vowed it and _meant_ it, such a vow mattered; it counted.

She could go along with this and try to pretend it meant nothing. But in reality she knew there was no possible way for her to pledge herself and her love to the Doctor without professing it from the depths of her being. Which meant it _would_ count. In the most fundamental way, this would be a binding pledge on her part.

The knowledge was slightly overwhelming. But Rose realized she _wanted_ that. She wanted this to count. It wasn't like she was holding herself available for any other man. Her forever belonged to the Doctor, regardless of the capacity in which it would be spent. And if this was the closest she could ever get to forming an unbreakable commitment with him, she would embrace this one opportunity.

Rose took a last look at the proffered dresses, but decided against choosing any sort of glitzy gown. Somehow it seemed appropriate to do this just as she was, in her current jeans and fuchsia jumper. This was who she was, just Rose, and that's what she intended to give the Doctor in eternal pledge this very day. Even though the heedless alien failed to comprehend that and would likely turn and run if he did.

Be that as it may, there _was_ one sure bonus waiting at the end of this ceremony. A surge of heat swept through her veins at the very thought. Rose Tyler was finally going to get to snog the Doctor for all she was worth.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N **Time for this story to earn its title. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 15**

It was almost time. Rose had settled in her mind to do this, and the moment was nearly here. She had slipped into her room aboard the TARDIS and freshened herself in preparation, touching up her makeup and running a brush through her hair to smooth the golden strands. She had grown it longer in the few months since Canary Wharf, skimming just below her shoulders, and she decided to let it remain down and free. She also brushed her teeth and gargled. Not that she was thinking about a possible impending kiss. Not in the least. Oh, who was she kidding? But at least she didn't let her expectations climb so high as to change into a sexy bra and knickers. Unfortunately.

Rose gave herself one last look in the mirror, clad in fitted denims and a deep fuchsia top. It wasn't exactly traditional wedding attire but this wasn't exactly a traditional wedding. She wasn't sure if it was even a wedding. She wasn't sure of a _lot_ of things. Maybe this ceremony would actually give her some clarity. Or not. Either way she had committed to finish this.

With an indrawn breath, Rose left her room in search of…well…the _groom_.

The man in question was still in the console room, but he was no longer engaged in configuring the ship's auto flight sequence. Having apparently finished the task, the Doctor now stood idly to the side, back against a winding coral strut, hands in his pockets, and gaze staring off as if a galaxy away. He snapped to attention the moment he caught sight of Rose approaching.

"So!" the Doctor exclaimed in a bright tone, pushing off from the supportive pillar and ambling toward her.

"So…," Rose echoed, meeting him halfway. "Guess it's time."

He swallowed and gave her a quick up and down glance. "You ready?"

"As ever, I s'pose." She bit her lip and tugged uncertainly at the hem of her jumper. "This alright? I just thought…no need to make a fuss."

His eyes took another sweeping journey, slower this time. "You look perfect."

She chuckled, almost feeling shy under his appraisal. "I'm dressed no different than ever."

"Like I said…"

Rose felt her cheeks warm. "The TARDIS thought I needed a wedding dress," she blurted, forcing out another laugh. "Showed me quite a collection. Seems to think it's a big deal."

The Doctor fidgeted and shot an annoyed look at the console. "Ah. Well… She never could mind her own business." With a sheepish shrug he added, "Sorry. I suppose that's not what you–"

"–No, no, it's okay," they spoke over each other. "It was kinda sweet," Rose finished.

He looked at her with a puzzled expression, as if she were the baffling one in this equation. "Right. Well…shall we?"

Rose took his hand, just like any other adventure, and together they set out.

The late summer sun was dipping lazily in the sky as Rose and the Doctor made their way lakeside to the designated location on Windermere's shore. A picturesque arbor draped in sheer flowing tulle had been erected beside the watery vista for the rededication ceremonies. The minister on hand for the occasion had taken his place in the center, with numerous couples gathering around.

The Doctor and Rose approached hand-in-hand, the moment feeling utterly surreal. Rose had never envisioned their adventures leading them down _this_ path. At the same time, she felt a measure of calm. She wished, of course, that the circumstances were vastly different. But if she had to be in this situation with someone, she would only want it to be with the Doctor.

They stood together amongst the gathering, witnessing the first couple exchange their vows. The minister suggested each simply put this in their own words, signifying in their own way what one meant to the other. Despite going in to this with a small sense of calm, Rose now felt those butterflies in her belly begin to awaken. It was going to be her and the Doctor up there soon. They were actually going to do this. Rose had a brief moment of panic, wondering what on Earth she was actually going to say. It would have been much easier to simply repeat traditional words. Having nothing prepared, she supposed she'd just have to play it by ear when the time came...if she could find her voice at all.

As the first couple completed their simple yet heart-felt words, they sealed it in the customary way.

With a kiss.

Rose watched the couple lock in a passionate embrace, her stomach doing a somersault. She had anticipated this, of course. Done a healthy bit of fantasizing, actually. But had the Doctor factored this in to the occasion? If so, did he just plan to give her a quick peck? He was going to have to follow through with _something_. He was the one always emphasizing the need to play along. So just how good of a "show" would he give?

She glanced at the Doctor's frankly gorgeous profile – tousled fringe, sculpted sideburn, luscious lips – and felt her toes curl in her shoes. Rose would have been lying to herself if she tried to pretend she hadn't wanted to snog the living daylights out of him for a good long while. It seemed she was finally about to get that chance. This was the prime opportunity to go for it while not affecting the nature of their relationship…if that's how they were going to continue to play this.

Soon, this whirlwind reached its pinnacle. It was time for the Doctor and Rose to step forward. The Doctor gave her a glance, she groped for his hand, and together they walked up and took their places. Rose could not calm the pounding of her heart as the informal ceremony commenced. The middle-aged clergyman gave them both a warm smile as he read their names from his register and began.

"You stand here today not as two people unaware of the challenges that can come in a committed relationship, but as two who have experienced both the joys and trials of such a commitment. And now you have chosen to rededicate yourselves anew. This is the time to speak from your hearts what it is you are giving, what it is you are receiving, and what it is you are recommitting to one another for the rest of your lives."

Rose's eyes were riveted to the Doctor as he turned to her, took both her hands in his, looked directly into her eyes and drew a breath. He looked nervous; jittery. Not like she had expected. Not like a man who was pretending.

He glanced down at his trainers, shifted a little from foot to foot, then brought his wide brown eyes back to hers. "Rose, I…I still find myself wondering why you're with me in the first place. I'm not someone who…I…I'm not the easiest person to share a life with day in and day out. I realize that. The life I lead has often times required sacrifices on your part in order to be by my side. Yet you are. By my side, I mean. Whenever I need you, you're there. Always have been. I can only hope I've done the same for you…and I'll do my best to continue. And…however long you'd like for that to be, well, it's okay with me." He frowned. "That sounded a bit better in my head. But the point is, I once told you that you could spend the rest of your life with me. I honestly don't know why you've been with me as long as you have. But…Rose…that offer will always stand for as long as you want."

Rose took a shaky breath and nodded, fighting back the tears that threatened to blur her vision. His words allowed his insecurities to show; insecurities over how long she would even stay with him. Little wonder, considering the countless number of people who had come in and out of his life. From the outside looking in, what he'd spoken was not poetic or flowery and perhaps somewhat unromantic for a husband to give a wife. But for the Doctor to give Rose? She could imagine nothing more beautiful. He wanted her with him for as long as she chose to stay, and he would be there for her, too. At this point in their relationship, regardless of its definition, that went without saying. Even still, it was the most significant vow from him she would likely ever get. And perhaps all she would need.

"That sounds good to me," Rose breathed out, a watery laugh escaping. His smile grew to match hers. "And if it's all the same to you, I think I'll stick with that promise of forever. However long we can have, I plan to be there for every bit of it. Because what you said about me being there for you? That goes both ways. You're always there for me, too. And you're the _only_ one I want to spend forever with. Have been from the start and always will be. Better with two, right?"

He swallowed and nodded. "Right."

"Forever, then?"

"I think I could live with that."

"Good. Then it's a deal."

"It's a deal."

They both grinned stupidly at each other. It was likely the most unusual of vows heard that day, but for the Doctor and Rose, nothing could have been more appropriate.

The minister cleared his throat and spoke back up. "Yes, well. That was clearly meaningful for both of you, which is all that matters. Insomuch as the two of you have rededicated your lives together, may your union endure for the rest of your days."

At the gravity of such a pronouncement, Rose swallowed heavily, noting the Doctor's own tight throat as his Adam's apple stiffly rose and fell. He had said this was only binding if the words held the weight of truth. While there were no eloquent oaths or grand declarations, Rose couldn't have imagined a moment of greater honesty between them. Did that mean…?

The next words spoken caused her already-galloping heart to quicken its pace. "Not that the two of you need official approval at this point, but you're certainly free to seal it with a kiss," the minister finished with a twinkle in his eye.

Rose thought she heard the Doctor utter something about keeping with tradition, but could really only focus on the sight of his lips, freshly moistened by his tongue and now dipping perceptibly toward hers. He paused. The next move was hers. She wasn't going to miss this one chance by hesitating. She couldn't focus on consequences or lack thereof just now. Not when this moment was finally in reach.

Rose rocked forward, levered up on her toes, and met the Doctor's lips in the softest of greetings.

It wasn't the first time her lips had touched his. But this time it didn't taste like tears and death, nor feel like an out-of-body experience with someone else in control. This time it was entirely, purely _them_; and Rose sank bodily into the experience, sagging against him. The Doctor's lips were soft and cool and pliant, his bottom lip fitting snuggly between both of hers, plump and begging to be suckled. She opened her mouth to do just that when her mind registered the fact that he wasn't responding.

He wasn't moving away, but he wasn't moving at all. She'd obviously gotten carried away when a simple peck would have served the purpose. Embarrassed, Rose began to pull back, resigning herself to nothing more than that one exquisite press of lips on lips. Then, astonishingly, he chased her movement, lips reforming a delicious seal. Nearly moaning, her mouth sank into his, deepening the pressure.

His lips opened just slightly, adjusting the angle, then fastened back to hers with a luscious suckling pressure as his hands gripped her waist. Rose suppressed the urge to groan aloud in pleasure, but she _did_ let her jaw fall slack in invitation as her hands slid up the back of his head to thread into his thick, lush hair. On instinct, she sought more of his taste. She'd only had a hint, cool and refreshing and sweet. Her tongue came into play of its own accord, swiping once along his succulent bottom lip. The slow, sampling motion of his own lips paused. Her mind caught up with her actions. Maybe she'd gone too far. But before her thoughts could derail the moment, his own tongue surprised her with its greeting.

It was feather-light; barely there. Just a gentle glide in mirror of her own. But that was all it took to leave her hungering for more. Rose couldn't refrain from stroking forward to glide sinuously along the moist flesh. His essence burst forth upon her own tongue, and she was immediately addicted. She craved more. Which was exactly what he gave. His kiss, like everything the Doctor undertook, was done with expert skill and fixated attention…like her mouth was his universe to explore. He was so unimaginably tender and, simultaneously, fiercely passionate, causing molten desire to bubble up within her and spill down her spine, dousing her anew with every serpentine stroke of his tongue.

He had just confirmed what Rose had always suspected, which would now torture her in a desperate desire for more: the Doctor was a _fantastic_ kisser.

The small applause breaking out around them was the only thing that brought Rose back to her surroundings. Their mouths slowly parted ways, easing back gently. The Doctor's eyes opened droopily, lips still parted and round, expression half-dazed. He was so sexy she could hardly stand it. Rose licked her lips unconsciously, tasting him there as a sweet and torturous reminder. She wanted him again. And again. Maybe this was why they should never flirt with something as dangerous as this. Stepping back afterwards was _painful_.

"I…suppose that does it, then," the Doctor spoke, voice hoarse, eyes just beginning to focus.

"I-I'd say so," Rose agreed. She heard a throat clearing behind them as the next couple waited their turn. "S'pose we should…" She stuck her thumb over her shoulder in the general parting direction.

"Yes. Right. Of course."

They stepped away together, hands linked. _I just kissed the Doctor! _her mind was exclaiming like an overexcited kid on Christmas morning. The next thought nearly caused Rose to stumble. _I just _married_ the Doctor. _Had they really just…gotten married? Did it actually count as such? She'd gone in to this thinking it wouldn't matter to him. But now? All Rose knew was that his part in the ceremony had left her heart soaring and her mind spinning. It whirled all the faster with his next words.

"You were quite good back there," the Doctor bluntly stated as they headed back up the shore.

Rose's eyes shot up to his as heat flushed her face. She hadn't been sure if he would even mention it again much less comment so directly.

"With the whole…adherence to ceremonial customs," he clarified.

"Yeah, umm…you, too," she mumbled.

Her eyes kept flicking to him as they walked. Was that all it had been to him? Adherence to a custom in order to make it appear believable? _Oh_, they needed to talk. They had already discussed the significance of this or lack thereof. But that was _before_.

Rose had no doubt the Doctor had meant what he said when he stood before her. But did the words simply solidify her place in his life as his traveling companion? Or did it solidify her place in his life as his _wife_? She realized that was far too mad a conclusion to jump to. Even still, it didn't stop her mind from desperately wondering.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Jarvis and Jayna. The alien couple intercepted them before leaving the lakeside.

"Congratulations on your renewed commitment," said Jayna with a wide smile.

"Yes, your dedication is of great worth," her husband added, equally enthused.

Rose stiffened at their words, knowing the reason for their exuberance. Time to resume the game. She grinned brightly. "Thank you!"

The Doctor leaned closer to Rose and draped an arm around her shoulders. "And the best bit is we now get to have a second honeymoon," he suggestively stated, saying exactly what the couple wanted to hear.

"I don't think I'll let this one out of the bedroom for days," Rose added silkily, running a slow finger down his chest. It was crucial to play along at this juncture, but the effort wasn't exactly a strain.

The Doctor looked at her with a sexy smirk and arched brow. Oh, if only there was going to be some follow-through here!

The D'Narian couple smiled, pleased. "You certainly should celebrate your love to the full. And speaking of, we have a surprise we think you'll enjoy." The Doctor's hand gave Rose's shoulder a subtle squeeze in anticipation. This was it. "We've arranged for an overnight cruise aboard a luxury yacht for everyone who has completed this journey of rededication."

Game, set, match.

"Oh, how lovely!" Rose gushed.

Jarvis' smile made her stomach twist. "We'll all gather back here and depart in an hour."

"We'll certainly be there!" the Doctor enthused.

With a parting smile, the D'Narians turned and made their way over to greet the next couple.

"They show great promise after all," Jayna quietly commented.

"It seems so," her husband agreed in a low voice. "They're likely to be long-term, repeat producers."

"Just the same, they're two we'll need to activate the monitoring system on once aboard. The Chancellor will expect a full report on cooperational statistics."

He threw a glance back over his shoulder at the Doctor and Rose. "Yes, but I don't think that type of cooperation is going to be a problem for them."

-:-:-:-

Rose maintained her plastered grin as their soon-to-be captors departed.

The Doctor turned to Rose, leaned in close and pitched his voice low. "Ready to begin the honeymoon, Mrs. Smith?"

She looked at him and slowly licked her lips, noting the way his eyes followed the movement. Her reply was both a statement of fact and a bold challenge. "Ready and willing if you are..."


End file.
